Dissidia Academy
by Skykhanhunter
Summary: All the Final Fantasy characters go to the Dissidia Academy. There they meet new people and experience adventures. Based off the whole series. Large number of VII characters that's why it's here. I own nothing inside. Would this be here if I did?
1. Chapter 1

Hail all. Finally, my latest project has it first outing. Yes, I know this is a crossover, as the title of the piece suggests. Once I saw the clips of the game Dissidia:Final Fantasy, I knew I had to write somethingbased on it. Then I saw fanart called Dissidia Academy on DeviantART (look up the Dissidia art, there are some really funny ones.) I had already the idea, but that was when it really got going. I wasn't going to put this up for some time yet, but my friend sissyHIYAH encouraged me to do so, so the shoutout goes to her. Also to rorudesu-chan, who knows what I'm about with my XIII characters. Anyway, without further ado, here is the first chapter of Dissidia Academy. This isn't so much a High School fic as a we-all-are-here-because-of-school fic. Most of the story will revolve around the characters out of class. Besides, this isn't based off the American school system. I kinda tried to create my own here.

**

* * *

**

**Many Arrivals**

Characters:

1; The Warrior of Light and Garland. Both do not show up for most of the story but are looked up to by the others.

2; Firion, Maria, Guy, Leon, Emperor Mateus Palamecia

3; Luneth, Arc, Refia, Ingus, Sara, Desch, Salina, Cid, Medusa, Xande, Cloud of Darkness.

4; Cecil, Rosa, Kain, Edge, Rydia, Palom, Porom, Tellah, Edward, Yang, Golbez

5; Bartz, Faris, Lenna, Galuf, Krile, Exdeath

6; Terra, Locke, Celes, Edgar, Sabin, Cyan, Gau, Shadow, Relm, Strago, Setzer, Leo, Kefka, Gestahl

7; Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Aerith, Barret, Cid, Red, Vincent, Yuffie, Reeve, Rufus, Turks, Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Weiss, Rosso, Nero, Azul, Shelke, Shalua, Shera, Marlene, Denzel

8; Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Xu, Nida, Ellone, Seifer, Raijin, Fujin, Cid, Edea, Laguna, Caraway, Ultimecia

9; Zidane, Garnet, Vivi, Blank, Freya, Eiko, Amarant, Steiner, Beatrix, Kuja, Brahne

10; Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Auron, Wakka, Lulu, Kiamhari, Seymour, Jecht

12; Vaan, Penelo, Ashe, Rasler, Balthier, Fran, Basch, Gabranth, Drace, Bergen, Zargabaath, Ghis, Vayne, Larsa

13; Lightning,

Versus 13; Noctis, Stella

---------------------------------------

Minor characters: will be introduced over time. None will have a focal point in the story.

--------------------------------------

Pairings:

Firion/Maria

Ingus/Sara, slight Luneth/Refia and Arc/Refia, but neither are set, more of her mothering of the two.

Cecil/Rosa, Kain/Rydia, Edge/every female character Edward/Anna

None in 5, but it seems that Bartz has a crush on both Faris and Lenna

Locke/Celes, Edgar/Every female, slight Terra/Leo and a paternal relationship between Shadow and Relm

Cloud/Tifa, slight Cloud/Aerith, Zack/Aerith, Cid/Shera, slight Vincent/Yuffie, Tseng/Elena, Reno/every female character, slight Angeal/Cissnei, Genesis/Rosso, Rufus/every female character

Squall/Rinoa, Irvine/Selphie, Seifer/Quistis, slight Raijin/Fujin, Zell/Library Girl, Laguna/Raine, Caraway/Julia

Zidane/Garnet, Steiner/Beatrix

Tidus/Yuna, Wakka/Lulu

Vaan/Penelo, Rasler/Ashe, Balthier/Fran, Gabranth/Drace

Noctis/Stella

-------------------------------------

Advance! That was what rang in the young mans head as he stared at the large gates which marked the entrance to Dissidia Academy. Pearly white stone curved smoothly to meet with glossy black hinged gates which were wide open and welcoming. This was his first time here and, unsurprisingly, it frightened him somewhat. Not that he'd ever admit to being frightened. He lowered his gaze to the stream of people going in and out of the gates, mostly in, and thought to himself that he had never seen as large a group of people in his life. Completely absorbed in the daunting prospect before him, he was completely shocked when a hand fell on his arm. Spinning the young man found his gaze locked in a pair of liquid brown eyes, framed under a shock of purplish hair of all things. But then, it was always something he'd teased Maria over when they were children.

"Firion?" her calm voice, etched with concern came to his ears over the cacophony in the background, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." He answered slowly, "Just not used to seeing so many people here."

"Well then," the darker haired Leon walked up beside his sister, "Let's go and meet them all, shall we?"

Firion smiled. The way Leon had said "we" meant that the older man was supporting him on this daunting day, supporting them. None of them had ever been to Dissidia before and the new city and Academy was a shock to them all.

"Alright," the silver haired boy turned his blue gaze back on the road before him, "Let's rumble. Come on Guy!" the last part was called out to the young man standing behind them. Exceptionally tall and broad the young man was whistling to the birds in the hedge. At the sound of his name he looked up. With a broad smile that showed his nature Guy came up arm in arm with his friends. When he spoke his voice was surprisingly quiet.

"Yes."

Arm in arm, together in their comradeship, the four friends entered Dissidia Academy, right through its sculpted gates.

------------------------------------

A few metres from where the group had entered the academy gates, a bus pulled up and let the mountain of students it had onboard out. The last two out were a silver haired and a brown haired pair of boys. Luneth smiled at the amount of people in front of him, more specifically the number of girls, and nudged his friend Arc in the side.

"Dude! Check out the ladies!" he whispered to him.

Shorter and far shyer then his outgoing companion, Arc did not share his friends enthusiasm for the adventure.

"Look at all those people full stop."

Luneth threw a quick glance at his friend, but it was a typical Arc response. Arc had been almost consistently bullied back in his home town and it had not been a good way of growing up for him. Arc always thought about how a situation was going to work out based on his fears, and it was a pessimistic view that Luneth really disliked.

"Aw, don't worry Arc, I'll make sure none of them bother you." Fiercely protective of his adopted brother, Luneth had been reprimanded several times for fighting people, mostly for things they either said or did to Arc. "Besides, this year we are going to get you a lady, my friend."

"Luneth, that's really not necessary…"

"Are you kidding? You spend way too long with your head in books man, you need to get out of the classroom and enjoy yourself."

Conversation was cut off as they saw the huge building in the distance. With a gulp the duo shook hands before turning and heading into the gates.

-------------------------------------------

They hadn't seen it but farther down was a staff entrance and an airfield, where airships were landing consistently. Through the gates of the staff entrance two men were driving in. a loud conversation was going on, mostly about the benefits of different parts of engines in airships. Both men, named Cid ironically enough, never noticed the small slim female figure which snuck in through the open gates and managed to get into the grounds. With a slight smile on her face the girl began to walk towards the large building across the field.

"Who says I need a guardians permission to go here?" Refia muttered to herself.

Within seconds she was getting chased off the lawn by one of the gardeners.

---------------------------------------

With the purr of a well maintained engine a car slid through the gates and headed for the building. At the end of the drive it whirled around and began to pull up at the main doors.

"No Ingus, head towards the garages."

"Your highness?"

"Ingus, I don't want to be treated with kid gloves while I am here, so I'm not showing up to the front door in a Sasune limosine so everyone can see who I am. Dissidia does not like it when certain students are placed on pedastals and hold themselves superior to the other pupils. So while we are here, I will be just Sara."

"Yes your highness."

There was a brief silence.

"Ingus."

"Yes Your highness?"

"Less of the "your highness" please. Remember what I said about incognito?"

"Yes."

"Good. So while we are here you will call me Sara, understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes your high… I mean Sara."

Sara smiled slightly. "Excellent."

There was a slight sigh from the front portion of the car followed by a muttered, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Sara smiled to herself, Ingus was just really too predictable. "What's wrong Ingus."

"Nothing."

"Tell me, I can still order you to."

"Why am I doing this Sara? I mean, it's not like I was given the invite here, or that I particularly deserve this job. I'm a loyal knight, and that's my job." The blond head of the knight/driver/bodyguard turned around to look at her.

Sara smiled to herself. "Ingus, I was enrolled here by my father so I could work on my magic skills. I need a bodyguard, despite my own beliefs to the contrary, and you were the obvious choice. You are a skilled knight and you're nearly the same age as me so you'll blend in better. Plus, you'll be able to keep up your sword skills while here and at the same time you'll be able to learn new ones. So that when you do return to Sasune, we will both be far more skilled then when we went in. Do you know now why you were assigned to this?"

Ingus returned his gaze to the garage wall in front of him. "I suppose so your Highness."

"It's Sara!"

-----------------------------------------

Cecil Harvey stared at the new location. Despite the amount of travelling he had done, Dissidia was something he had never seen in his life. The city was huge, swarming with people, but all of it was dependent on the building in front of the airship. Dissidia Academy was a massive white stone building that was completely and utterly foreign to anything he had ever seen. It was almost as big as Castle Baron, at least a hundred and twenty stories tall.

"It's huge isn't it."

Rosa Farrell. The light of his life, a friend who helped him through all his burdens and his struggles. He knew he loved her, and she loved him, but to say it was hard, constrained as he was by this dark armour.

"More for me to battle with then."

"And for I." Kain Highwind, captain of the dragoons and the most skilled of them all.

"Do you always think of fighting?" Rosa demanded of them.

Cecil felt a stab of pain at his heart and turned to look at her. "No. I think about how I can best protect people, how best I can serve my king and my friends and if training is the best way to go about it, then I will train constantly."

Rosa smiled and placed a hand on his arm, at the same time beckoning Kain over to her. When he arrived she linked arms with him as well and gave him a comforting smile. "In that case, just remember that is your goal. Both of you promise me."

The two young men threw quick glances at one another to see and Kain smiled as Cecil rolled his visored eyes.

"Alright Rosa, I promise."

"I'll do my best."

Rosa squeezed them both. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

------------------------------------

A chocobo galloped up towards the gate at a huge speed. With a quick, gentle pull of the reigns Boko slowed down and the rider quickly took in what was happening ahead of him. A young woman and an older man accompanied by a child were trying to get in the gates of Dissidia Academy and the young man was headed there too. But, he was a sociable kid and with a smile Bartz Klauser decided he might as well introduce himself.

"Afternoon."

The three turned and looked up at him. Immediately the young girls eyes widened.

"Wow, a chocobo! I never get to ride chocobos!"

Hell no. It was one of those annoyingly giddy kids. Bartz took an immediate interest in what the older man was saying, hoping it was to tell the kid to shut it before Boko got thick.

"Calm down Krile, you know why you aren't allowed to play with animals. For good reason." he muttered to himself.

Krile grumped. "But grandpa!" she whined

"No buts." Grandpa was adamant. "You need to be careful with them, not treat them all as pets. I'm sorry young man," here he addressed Bartz directly, "Krile loves Chocobos and she rarely gets a chance to see them, even if she is a little over the top when it comes to them."

Bartz shook his head. "It's alright. I was always a little over the top when I was younger. But I'm afraid Boko has a slight temperament and he doesn't take kindly to strangers."

The young woman laughed quietly to herself. Bartz immediately shifted his attention there. Pinkish blond hair covered a face with a small smile and a pair of blue eyes. She introduced herself first.

"Lenna Highwind."

"Bartz Klauser. You are a student here?"

She paused. "That is correct. I am here to study and get a few more skills under my belt. Besides," here she coughed slightly into her tissue, "my father says I need to meet more people my own age."

Bartz smiled at her. "Well don't worry about that, I'm sure that there are more people than me to get to know."

Krile jumped up and down, waving her hand in the air. "I'm here to get to know Lenna!"

"But I already know you Krile."

"Besides which kiddo, you'll be attending your 1st level Education while Lenna will be in 3rd Level." Added Grandpa.

"You're in 3rd Level as well?" Bartz had a smile on his face. Go Bartz, go. A chance to score, right here! Alright. "I'm in 3rd as well. What are you planning to take?"

"White magic and maybe a couple of other classes. You?"

"Aw no it's swordsmanship for me."

"The typical boys response. What about you Galuf?"

"I'm just visiting while my granddaughter here takes her first lessons. I'm Galuf Balderison by the way and, as you know, this is Krile, my granddaughter."

"Hi." Bartz shook the old man's hand and high fived the younger girl when she held out her palm. "Well will we go in?"

The other three nodded.

---------------------------

From the direction of the train station came a solitary figure trudging along, slightly unhappily, but with a trolley with a couple of cases on it. Terra sighed silently to herself. It had been a long journey and she was so tired. She hadn't the money to afford a cab out as far as the academy, but she was resolute she'd get there. The scholarship had been a total surprise and she was half afraid it had been a fake. She was a runaway, where from, she had no idea. She lived in an orphanage, hiding really from whatever paranoia was rumbling in her veins, and worked weekends in a café to earn money and her keep in the house. Technically she was too old to be in the orphanage full time, and it looked like she was going to be in there for her entire life, but she helped out and she worked hard to make extra funds. The matron was very kind to her and always told her she should work with children. That was the best part of her life. School was a pain, people always found her green hair and her pale features a strange combination and she'd always been given stick over it. Now as she walked silently along, she noted all the people arriving in cars, arriving in buses, all laughing and enjoying themselves. Would they be as inconsiderate and cruel as all the others had been, or would she actually find friends here? Maybe some of them were as weird as she was, the thought wasn't really that comfortable. As she rounded a corner she struck something, or rather someone.

"Ow."

Immediately the girl was running around the trolley and wringing her hands at the catastrophe. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she wailed.

The blond head looked up at her. "Ha." He said in a light tone, "nothing really." He reached out a hand to her and smiled. "Names Locke. You wouldn't mind giving me a hand up?"  
Terra stuck out her own and hand and braced herself as the boy pulled himself up. "I'm really sorry." She said again.

"Meh, no harm done, really. I tripped over my own feet as a matter of fact." he looked at her closely and she lowered her eyes under the intense gaze. "I haven't seen you around here before? You new?"

"Yeah. I just arrived from the station. I'm starting here this year."

"Cool. I've been here for four years now."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He enthused, "It's really good, the teachers are right on and the pupils are all really level."

"How'd you come to be here?" Terra asked and almost immediately regretted it. It was too nosy surely.

"Pay to stay. And before you ask, no my folks don't have money."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"No but you were thinking about it." Terra blushed, quickly lowering her head to keep him from seeing.

"Anyway, I'd better get going as I've got to meet up with my friend Setzer. Hope I catch you later though. And I hope you get settled in comfortably. Later." In a moment he was gone.

But with a smile Terra picked up her bags and walked on.

----------------------------

The airship floated steadily down through the sky until it landed on the platform. From the window Edgar could see the large building that was the academy. Here he was, King, almost, Edgar of Figaro, sent away to some boarding school to undertake their advanced diplomacy course. Why he didn't know, how he did know and it was driving him mad. For a brief minute he wished he had followed his brother and left the royalty. And speaking of a brother…Edgar turned.

Sabin Figaro stood at the window beside him and gazed out at the sight with a calm gaze. Sabin always seemed so calm in the face of all his troubles, but then again, he didn't have many troubles. The young man had long ago left the responsibilities of royalty behind him and he was now living the life of a hero. Sabin had studied martial arts under the tutelage of Master Duncan and he was here to finish off his training with the brilliant Master Yang.

"I see the Empire have already arrived." Sabin's voice cut off the thoughts of his brother and Edgar had to refocus so that he grasped what Sabin was talking about. Sabin pointed out the Imperial airship which was landing on the airfield.

"I see. Who's on it?"

"Edgar," Edgar turned to look at his brother, "You probably know who's on the airship and you want me to ask who so you can say it's this person and this person and so on and so forth. Come on." Sabin lifted his chin somewhat. "I'm not stupid."

Oh yeah Sabin had lost a sense of humour too.

"The greatest general of the Gestahl Empire is on that ship, Leo Christophe."

Sabin shrugged and turned back to the view. "Not so bad then. At least he's an honourable man. You'll have him to talk to during diplomacy training. At least he'll be better than some of the others."

Scratch that, he had a very dry sense of humour.

------------------------------

Spiky blond hair and spiky black hair focused on the building they were walking towards.

"What do you reckon it'll be like Cloud?"

A shrug. "No idea really Zack."

"Brilliant." Muttered the third member of their troupe.

Cloud Strife and Zack Fair both turned to look at the other young man who was with them at the time, Vincent Valentine. "What?" he asked morosely.

Zack shook his head and smirked. "You really are a downer, aren't you. Between you and Chocobo head here," Cloud gave him a dark look, "I have to keep everyone's spirits up, don't I."

Vincent was always somewhat sullen and emotionally withdrawn, but it was the way he was. "Excuse me for living." He stated.

"No one needs that." Cloud added. "And what was with the chocobo head comment?"

"Aw come on Cloud, it was a joke. Grief what is with you two these days."

The three friends were an off grouping. Zack was always cheerful and outgoing, while Cloud was somewhat withdrawn, but he too had his bright moments. Vincent was the polar opposite and seemed to always be down in the dumps with a bored expression. The only person that Cloud had ever known to be worse than him was the Leonheart boy from Balamb. The three friends had spent two years working up enough money to attend the course here in Dissidia, they had even volunteered for some medical experiments as well and none of them liked to talk about that. Cloud and Zack had both offered to undergo experimental SOLDIER enhancements that the Shinra company had undertaken. Needless to say Zack had had to carry Cloud all the way home across the desert afterwards, as Vincent had done something totally different for this scientist chick. It had not been pleasant according to him, and he had disappeared for quite some time. When they'd found him again he was dressed in the clothes he was in now and he had a stack of gil. So the three applied. As a bonus, Cloud could now say that he was a member of SOLDIER, a fact that was going to impress, hopefully, someone he'd left back home.

----------------------------------

Squall Leonhart stared up at the tall white stone building that was to be his home for the next few months. Squall was a SeeD, a member of the mercenary commandoes that were trained in the Balamb Garden training facilities. Quite often the Gardens took in orphans, such as himself, and turned them into lethal killers. Hired guns, that's what they were, but they were the best there was. Squall was here, however, as part of the advanced course. Around him were his team, all of whom had been selected to take the advanced course as well.

"Woah! Look at that!" Selphie Tilmitt exclaimed as she stared, wide eyed up at the massive structure.

"That is impressive." agreed Irvine Kinneas, who was standing right beside her.

Zell Dincht smiled at them all, his enthusiastic nature showing through. "Think they're ready for the lot of us at once?"  
There was a general laugh from the group, except of course for its leader.

"What do you think Commander?" That was Nida, a skilled pilot and a strong asset.

"Whatever." Was the only response that Squall muttered. It was his typical response to everything that came his way.

Of course the SeeDs had a long history with Dissidia Academy, not least the fact that they had sent students here before, but they had also managed to get one in as an Instructor. Quistis Trepe was well known as a prodigy, being the youngest person ever to become SeeD as well as the first to become an Instructor whilst still involved with another group. All the other members of the Staff had been retired from their jobs before they were accepted as tutors, but Quistis was the only one who was still a fully paid member of another group as well as being an instructor here. Now she was walking up to the group, her head held high and her sharp blue eyes focused on the group from behind her glasses. She was a staff member yes, but she was also friends with this group, particularly Selphie and Xu. Quistis also had a soft spot for Squall, a fact which was visible to anyone watching.

"Welcome to Dissidia." Her voice was warm and strong, though not harsh.

"Quisty!" Selphie was ecstatic at seeing her friend once more. The bubbly girl was about to hug her when she noticed the look on the Instructor's face and subsided.

"It's good to see you all again. I will probably be teaching magic theory so I will have a chance to see you there. Outside, I can't promise anything." Quistis said this somewhat rapidly, apparently trying to get it over with quickly.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." came the laconic voice that they all knew so well.

"Seifer Almasy? What are you doing here? You are not on the advanced courses list." Headmaster Cid Kramer was understandably annoyed with the young man. Also, everyone noticed the look on Squall's face. His eye had narrowed on opposite sides of the scar that Seifer had given him, after one of their fights.

The blond haired, green eyed man laughed somewhat to himself as he noticed Squall's expression. "Relax Puberty Boy, I'm not here for you." He became somewhat serious and added, "I was given this acceptance as a gift, not as a SeeD cadet, but as an individual. I don't know where it came from," he held up a hand to stop questions, "but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I'm here now so you'd better deal with it. Besides, I'm going to have fun showing you all up."

With a swagger, the arrogant young man strode off.

------------------------------

Gaping up at the huge structure Rinoa Heartlily felt her courage fail her somewhat. This was to be her home for the next few months, possibly years, and yet she could feel her courage falling quickly. Silently she cursed her father for his decision to send her here, but he wanted the best for his little girl and she would suffer his wrath if she didn't take it. How she hated him at times like this. But it had been her decision in the end and as such she couldn't blame him, much as she'd like too. As she started forward she happened to run into another girl. The other girl was somewhat smaller than her, but had similar colouring and was busily trying to keep an older man from carrying her luggage.

"Steiner I can handle all of this.. oof!"

The pair of them went down in a heap and they sat there looking somewhat amused by the turn of events. At least the girls were, the man was not pleased.

"Madam, I don't know who you are, but you are not allowed that close to my lady."

"Steiner?"

"Yes madam?"

"I can handle this."  
The other girls stood and stretched out a hand to Rinoa. "Sorry about that. I'm… Dagger by the way."

"Rinoa Heartlily. Sorry about that, I wasn't really looking where I was going."

"Are you new this year?"

"Yeah, I came to study magic as that's what my field really is."

"Like me then. I'm here to practice my summoning. I hope I get to work with Braska, he's said to be the best there is."

Rinoa bent down. "Here, let me help you with these."

Dagger was also picking up her stuff. "Thanks."

-----------------------------------------------

Zidane Tribal was pretty stunned when he got the letter. He had been given a place in Dissidia Academy, the most prestigious centre of learning in the entire world. It was totally wicked and definitely something he'd have to tell the guys back in the Tantalus group all about when he got back. Blank, Ruby, and the others had all stared when he had gotten it. Subsequent attempts to find out exactly what it meant resulted in the same thing. "Your place was secured years ago by a unknown benefactor who wishes to remain nameless." The same line over and over again. It never changed, despite how many times he rang. Eventually he had given up. But that didn't mean he wasn't going. Zidane had learned long ago to seize every opportunity that life afforded and now, he was here. His smile was wide and he turned to his companion, the guy he had met on the bus and said, "Wasn't I right Vivi?"

The yellow eyes of his friend, all that could be seen of his face, redirected themselves from the towers of Dissidia, back to his friend. "You were right Zidane, this is an amazing place, truly."

"Damn right it is! And hello…" he cut off as a group of women walked past.

Vivi, rolled his eyes at his new friends antics and for a moment he considered heading on in himself. Zidane was a consummate ladies man and he had already tried to chat up a couple of girls on the way here. That had fallen through when their boyfriends had noticed him. Not a pleasant time, and Zidane had backed off with a couple of death threats. Now he was looking at going through the same problems for the next eight to ten months until either Zidane settled down or he made other friends.

"This is going to be fun." He muttered under his breath.

------------------------------------

"Hey Tidus!" Wakka was insistent that his friend should wait up for him.

"What Wakka?"

"Why the sour face?"

"What does it look like?" Tidus was in a rage, his clear blue eyes flashing dangerously under his blond hair.

"Oh." Wakka was an older man, still in his early twenties who had been both mentor and best friend to Tidus in the world of Blitzball. Since that was what the majority of Tidus' life was about, Wakka was his best friend. And he knew exactly what Tidus was referring to. "Is it really that bad?"

Tidus kept his focus on his anger, rather than his disappointment. It kept the tears from his eyes. "Yes it's that bad Wakka. The bastard leaves me and mom alone for so many years while he's off doing Hyne knows what. The only time I see him is when he's drunk and back for only a couple of nights, mom dies and he shows up at her funeral drunk as a skunk. Then a couple of months ago I get a letter from him telling me I've been placed on the registry for this place and he's paid for it and he suddenly expects that to patch everything up! Just as well I was coming here anyway."

"Ya, but I wasn't." Wakka had been added thanks to Tidus and the Besaid Aurochs who had entered him.

"I know." Tidus calmed down slightly and looked around. "And he isn't even here to meet us."

"We don't know if he's at the gates or what Tidus."

Tidus shrugged, his faith in his father long gone. "At least Auron's here." He said to the world at large.

"You know Sir Auron?" the voice was young, clear and definitely female. Right up Tidus' alley.

"Hello?" he asked turning around. In front of him was a girl with short brown hair and an intelligent expression. If he was correct as well, he could see that one eye was blue and the other was green, a cute trait if he'd ever seen one. She was wearing a long sleeveless dress that left her arms free and a pair of loose sleeves which were tied on at the elbows. With her were two other girls, one of whom had a mess of blond hair, green eyes and was wearing a beige tank top and a green miniskirt, the other was dressed in black leather trousers, top and had short silver-black hair and red eyes. But it was the girl in front of him who got the most of his attention. Act cool Tidus!

"Tidus, and you are?"

She smiled, an action which lit up her face. "Yuna."

Hyne she was gorgeous! "I knew Auron back in Zanarkand. He taught me how to use a sword, but I was too interested in Blitzball at the time so we kinda drifted apart."

"You play Blitzball?"

"Yeah. I played for the Besaid Aurochs for a while, same as my best friend Wakka here. We finished up when we got into Dissidia. I plan to play for the team here anyway."

"Interesting. I'll have to come and see some of your matches then."

Tidus grinned. "That would be great." Her friends were looking at him with an odd expression and he was beginning to get a little nervous. "So, I'll see you around then."

"Sure." Yuna turned and went over to her friends and they moved on, but not before she and the blond one had waved goodbye. The black haired one simply humphed and walked on.

"Weird ya." Wakka put it best.

--------------------------------------------

"Grief Yunie he was cute!" Rikku was practically dancing.

Yuna smiled to herself. That was not the reason she had talked to him, but it was true. Tidus was pretty good looking. However she wondered how she had never heard Auron talk about him, if he truly had been a student. Maybe he had forgotten him, in the way that all teachers did forget students after some time. Now he was here and, from the sound of it, someone should have been there to meet him. "That he was. I still want to know how he met Auron though."

Paine snorted. The cynical girl was not impressed. "That might have been your intention, but I think you spent a bit too long looking into his clear blue eyes." The last three words were spoken with a contemptuous tone.

Rikku laughed at the other girls words. "Oh come on Paine, at least admit he was good to look at."

Paine sniffed slightly. "Alright. He was."

Rikku snapped her fingers under her friends chin. "See told you so."

Yuna laughed at her companions bickering, knowing full well that it was nowhere near as bad as it sounded.

"What are you three up to now?"

Lulu, an older girl was walking up to them, her long braided black hair cascading down her back. A black mage by profession she was here to study her craft and to increase her experience. She was going to become a Summoner Guardian, but her last two attempts had not worked out. As a result, she was here. Already Lulu had become a sort of mother figure to the three girls in question, constantly keeping an eye on the three. It was not easy.

"Lulu, Yunie met this really cute boy and he apparently knew Sir Auron and she agreed to go out with him and he was with this other boy with orange hair who looked kinda funny and…" Rikku had to run out of breath at that point.

"I didn't agree to go out with him!" Yuna was rather shocked and slightly red.

Lulu looked at her critically. "What did you do then?" she asked.

"I said I'd go and watch him play Blitzball, maybe. But that was it."

Lulu shook her head at her young charges. "Come on. Let's find our rooms.

-------------------------------------

Ashe looked up. It was so big it was unbelievable. This was the pride of the Nomura continent, the greatest structure in the city of Dissidia, Dissidia Academy. There was a rumour going around that the academy was patronized by Cosmos herself and that it was the place that turned out the greatest in the land. And now, here she was. From her side Rasler gave her hand a comforting squeeze. And a comfort he was. Dalmasca had been seized by the Archadian Empire, and as such, their country no longer existed. Now the two were fugitives and it had been Raslers idea that they should flee here, to Dissidia and blend in with the other students. At no other time had she been so grateful for his presence. Despite the fact that they were husband and wife, it had been a political union, one that both realised was necessary. But she realised that, even with the political necessity, she had come to value him as a friend.

"Any ideas?" he asked her quietly.

"We sign in, find our rooms and go completely undercover. We'll have to act like we don't know one another Rasler," her eyes quickly flitted around the plaza in front of the doors before coming back to his face, "it's safer. If either of us are recognised, then we are finished. The Empire will send troops here."

"I know. For their sake we must be discreet."

----------------------------------------

The _Strahl_ slowly settled down onto the asphalt of the runway that served Dissidia Academy. Its captain, Balthier, slouched down in his seat and ran a hand over his face.

"Vaan."

"Yeah."

"Remember what I told you about getting too excited?"

Vaan hung his head, slightly embarrassed about his former actions. "Sorry Balthier." He muttered

Sometimes the sky pirate wondered what had possessed him to bring his young acquaintance with him to Dissidia. Until he remembered the job needed three people. Despite being easily excited, somewhat naïve and a bit irritating at times, Vaan could do tasks and take the pressure.

"What did he do wrong Balthier?"

That was the other reason he was sorry he'd given Vaan a place on the ship. Vaan never went anywhere without Penelo, his childhood friend and, as he always bragged to the sky pirate, his future navigator. And she did have a penchant for maps that was clear. But she'd obviously never travelled outside of Rabanastre, as all she had done for most of the flight was chatter non-stop about the world. Fortunately his own partner, the Viera Fran, answered for him.

"Vaan's excitement at being allowed to partially land the _Strahl_, could have worked against him. To be a good pilot one must be focused and calm at all times."

"Exactly," Baltheir concurred, "Fran and I have worked together for quite some time now and she is possibly better than I am at this. So mind what she says Penelo."

For a moment the younger girl looked chagrined, but then her expression changed as she looked out the window.

"Oh no." she muttered.

"What?" asked Vaan as the others all turned to follow her pointing finger.

"Archadians."

------------------------------

Aboard the Archadian ship a small group of figures watched from the main viewing platform. Vayne Carudas Solidor was at the head.

"I see a Figaran airship down there, and the famous _Ragnarok_. That indicates that Edgar Figaro is here, but why would the Estharian flagship be here?"

Beside him Judge Bergan stirred before answering. "President Loire's step-daughter Ellone is here to study. There is also a rumour, which may be true, that he is the father of the SeeD commander Squall Leonhart."

"Really?"

"Yes excellency, but I'm afraid that we have been unable to gain confirmation of that."

"What are the others down there." The voice of Larsa Ferrinas Solidor cut into their conversation and Vayne momentarily closed his eyes in annoyance. Why he had to bring his younger brother along was beyond him. Larsa was smart, witty and fun to be around with, but these were not the circumstances for that. Here and now was where Vayne was going to become the next Emperor of the House Solidor and he did not need his younger brother along while he learned all kinds of political tricks and diplomatic schemes that would keep him alive in office.

"Lord Larsa, there are three ships from the academy itself, one of which is the famous _Highwind_. You can also see the _Blackjack_, which is privately owned by Setzer Gabbiani, and the _Enterprise_ of Baron. I can also see the ship called _Fahrenheit_ which is owned by Cid of the Al Bhed. They hail from the Spiran continent and were probably a mix group." Judge Drace, Larsa's personal bodyguard was more than willing to give him the answers.

"You forgot one." Larsa's other guard said.

"And what one is that Judge Gabranth?" Drace asked

Gabranth pointed. "That one there."

"Yes."

"That one is called the _Shera_. It's Cid Highwind's pride and joy, although not nearly as recognisable as the _Highwind_. Story says he named it after his wife."

Judge Zargabaath chuckled to himself as beside him Judge Bergan grunted.

"Well stated Gabranth." Added Vayne and he turned to the pilot, behind him upon the helm. "Land us."

-----------------------------

Motor whirring the small car pulled up outside the gates of the Academy. By this stage everyone who was arriving had arrived and was being registered at the time, but the driver already knew this.

"You ready?" he asked the figure sitting next to him in the seat.

She nodded, her downward pointing blonde spikes shaking according to her motion.

"It won't be as bad as you think." He added encouragingly.

"Maybe." The girl said with a small smile.

With a sigh the black haired man switched off the engine and sat back. "I know you're apprehensive, but sitting out here will not make things easier for you."

The girl looked at her father and said nothing.

For a moment her father briefly considered stroking her face, but she disliked any showing of physical affection. Even from her one parent. Or maybe because of her one remaining parent. She reminded him of her mother, beyond the hair colour, shimmering blond, and eye colour, crystal clear blue. She had the fighters spirit.

"You'll do brilliantly, of this I am certain." He told her.

"You really think I'll accomplish what you and mom didn't."

Black spikes shook. "You are not me, and you are not your mom. You are your own person. If you want to succeed at this, your dream, then you will need to go through Dissidia. It is the best way for you to be accepted into the Cocoon army, to say nothing of their elite."

Her blue eyes widened as she focused on him.

"You really think so Dad?"

"You are more than capable of it. You will become greater than both I or your mother could ever hope to be." He looked into her eyes. "Know this, I'm sure your mother, wherever she is, is proud of you Lightning."

Quickly and uncharacteristically, Lightning threw her arms around her father's neck and hugged him. A moment later she let go and climbed out of the car. Noctis watched her go, a small smile on his face. He could tell that his daughter Lightning, was destined for great things. He started back up the car and drove off.

_to be continued,_

* * *

There you have it. Unfortunately, as any of the readers of my other two fic, Seven Knight and Star Wars vs Halo will know, I intend to finish them off before I work on my large crossovers. however, I have the first three chapters of this one done, and the first nine of my sci fi done too, so I can put a couple up when I feel like it. As a side note, after Dissidia is released in Europe (I'm from Ireland,) I will be switching this to that archive. And yes, I purposefully called the continent that Dissidia is in Nomura. What? The guy did create the characters of VII to XIV after all, and he's only Square-Enix's top character designer? No Agito XIII characters, unfortunately, as we don't know any names yet, and likewise, no XI or XIV characters. Bar one.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, mes amies, unfortunately this is a shorter chapter, due to there being no long intro at the beginning. This is the second chapter, and it concerns the meetings of the heroes. Next one will have the heroines, the one following that, the villains introductions, although two villains get introduced here. Read on and find out more. As usual, a call goes out to my reviewers, Echo the Etheral Swordmaster, Lazard will make an appearance, though only as a minor character. SissyHiYAH, I love Lightning too, as I've told you before. Master of Catdoken, Luneth isn't really that much of a flirt in III, but I wrote him a bit like that as a way for him to cover up his fears and to make himself look better for Arc, Noctis isn't really Lightnings father, I just made him that for the purposes of the story. Delusionment, I'm glad you like it. Anyway, on to business.

* * *

The white haired kid stumbled as he leaped down the stairs. He landed almost on his back. Firion snorted to himself.

"Ow." He mumbled, feeling slightly foolish.

"Dude you okay?" A blond head leaned over into his vision.

"Yeah. I think so." His back was a bit stiff and he'd have to take a moment to get his breath back, but other than that, he was good.

A hand reached down to him. "Heh, took quite a fall there. That was pretty frightening."

Firion was pulled up and he found himself talking to a blond haired boy, who was accompanied by another young man with orange hair. "Thanks for the hand up." He said, "Firion."

"I'm Tidus." Tidus shook his hand, then pointed to his companion, "This is Wakka, he's my best friend. We used to play for the Besaid Aurochs."

"Blitzball." Firion smiled. They didn't get much time to watch Blitzball back in Fynn. Too busy trying to avoid the news of the Palamecian Empire, threatening their borders.

"That's right, ya." Wakka had a strange accent that wasn't like Tidus'. "Do ya play?"

Firion shook his head. "I've never been to a game." Seeing the looks on their faces he added, "I'm from Fynn."

"Oh." Both of the other two stopped right there. Everyone knew that the aggressive expansionist policy that Emperor Palamecia had put in place was affecting places like Fynn, a small state on the borders of an Empire. All the Empires in the world were starting to make their moves now. Only a few months ago Dalmasca had fallen to the Archadian Empire, while the Gestahl Empire had conquered the city state of Doma only days ago. Tensions were still high between Figaro and Gestahl over it, and the rumour was that Rozzaria was going to try and take some land to put up a border zone next to Archadia.

So naturally, they switched topic. "You here alone?" asked Wakka.

Firion shook his head. "No. I'm here with three friends."

Tidus chuckled, "Do any of them play blitzball?" Wakka threw a punch at him and he dodged laughing, "Sorry, I do think about other things other than the game. Where are they?"

Firion shrugged. "Leon is helping Maria put her stuff away, she's his sister, and Guy is outside, most likely, meditating."  
"Is he a monk?"

"No, he just likes to be left alone sometimes."

Wakka grinned. "Everyone needs their time to themselves."

"So, is the sister hot?"

Firion threw a bemused glance at the blond haired kid.

Tidus looked a bit taken aback. "Oh come on. Give me a break. I'm young and hot blooded, why would I pretend I'm not interested?"

Wakka gave him a cuff. "He's a friend Tidus."

"No, no." Firion waved a hand. "He has a right to ask." He turned back to Tidus. "Yes she is. As a friend I can say no less than that she is beautiful. But you have no chance."

Tidus' face fell.

"You see, Leon, her brother, is six foot two, weighs about two hundred pounds and can wield a broadsword made of iron at a speed so fast you wouldn't even see it coming. And he's very protective."

Tidus didn't say a word, but Wakka had to ask. "What about you?"

Firion waved a hand. "I prefer a smaller weapon. I use daggers and a thinner sword, rather than the axe and the wide bladed monstrosity, like that guy over there." He pointed out the young man with the wide blade sword-gun combination weapon.

----------------------------------------

Squall wandered the corridors of the Academy listlessly. He had fallen slightly behind the other SeeDs and was just looking around. Dissidia Academy was styled like a mansion, marble everywhere, at least in this part of the gigantic building. As Quistis had said, this place was a boarding school, university, training centre and retreat all rolled into one. Dissidia survived the outside world because of its clientele. Many of the rich and powerful had students here, and any country that didn't have a scion here, generally had several members of their populace. So as a result, Dissidia had to maintain a strongly neutral stance. It was a small city, in an even smaller state, one that needed to survive in a world full of Empires. Many rulers would also come here to relax and unwind, some even to meet with former colleagues who were members of the staff here. Whatever the reason, they could not be refused. Squall mentally grinned. He had been given word that Sis was here. Ellone was his big sis, as well as the big sis to every other person in his squad, or at least his closer ones. She had been in the orphanage with them all, helping matron all the time, until she had been adopted. Careful training meant that his face never betrayed the emotions behind it. Sis had been lucky to be found and adopted by her guardian, President Laguna Loire, a man that Squall had as little contact with as possible. He was president of Esthar, a country that was separated from the rest of the world by a technological barrier and was not prone to letting people in. In any way, shape or form. Also Laguna made him feel somewhat uneasy, mostly due to the inordinate interest he took in Squall's wellbeing. Squall was shaken out of his reverie by a flash of dark brown hair. Wow, he thought, Sis grew out her hair. Quickly Squall took note of where the rest of the SeeDs were being taken on their tour by Quistis before he followed after Sis. Ducking quickly down the side corridor he glanced around as he came to another corridor, one which was similarly empty. Sis was heading towards an elevator at the end of the corridor, except it wasn't Sis, Squall belatedly realised, but not before she'd heard his approach.

-------------------------------------------

It was a different girl. She was wearing a light blue duster over a black sleeveless top and shorts. Her brown eyes sparkled with a cheerful disposition that shone in their depths like a breath of fresh air after being stifled. Her long dark locks hung like polished oak across her shoulders, and seemed to shimmer as she moved her head to look at him. The creamy skin around her eyes crinkled as the corners of her perfectly shaped mouth curled up and she smiled at him. The logical, SeeD trained part of Squalls mind was telling him that this was not Ellone, and was merely a random girl he'd mistaken for her, but his hormones were busy kicking his brain and trying to get his attention on the subject of her looks. She was slender, but not overly stick thin, of average proportions and a sense of athleticism emanated from her. Definitely the type of girl who enjoyed physical exercise.

'And wouldn't you like to see her stretching for you Squall' came the voice in his head.

'Shut up.' He responded mentally as soon as he could. Now was not the time for his damned hormones to be acting up. He was a SeeD Commando, a mercenary of the world and he was a professional. So he nodded his head in respectful greeting to her and turned back down the corridor.

------------------------------------------

"There you are Squall," Quistis looked like she'd been somewhat worried about the SeeD, "I was just showing the group the Warrior."

"Dude," Zell was slightly in awe of the long dead hero already, "this guy was, like, the first hero ever."

Selphie was staring at the statue a little dreamily. "Really romantic too, defeated an evil knight and rescued the Princess. Kinda sounds like a fairytale."

Irvine was squirming a little with all the hero worship that was going on. Besides, much as he was loathe to admit it, he really liked Selphie, and to hear her gushing over some other guy was a bit of a kick in the teeth, even if he was dead a thousand years. "Did he ever do anything else? And weren't there four of them?"

Quistis nodded as a group of three other boys joined them. "The four of them were the Light Warriors. They were given a quest to rescue the Princess, Sarah from the Black Knight Garland. Their skills were unmatched, heroes all, but sadly, they disappeared from history once their task was done. This Academy was constructed in their honour."

"How could they be unmatched," one of the new boys, this one dressed in red, asked, "and have disappeared from the annals of history?" the others all through a glance at him, "If they were so skilled shouldn't we at least remember their names?"

Quistis smiled. This student obviously had a sharp mind as it was a question few people asked. "Are you implying that they were not as good as people say they were? Well to assuage your mind, Garland killed an entire regiment single handed, placed the Princess, herself a skilled mage, under mental control and controlled many of the monsters around the Chaos Shrine he was in." she paused and gestured to the statue. "The Light Warriors duelled him for a total of seven days before the battle ended, to the point where no trace of Garland was ever found." She once again addressed the red eyed boy. "None of the Warriors ever gave their names, they simply called themselves the Warriors."

Red shrugged. "Point taken."

"New students?"

The one with black spikes spoke up. "Yeah."

"I'm Instructor Trepe and these are the SeeDs who are taking the advanced course. A few of them will be taking the same classes as you."

Squall noted one of the group who was standing there quietly and nodded to him. The blond kid with the spikes, who was vaguely familiar, nodded back and the two groups introduced themselves.

"Zell."

"Selphie."

"Irvine Kinneas."

"Nida."

"Xu."

"…Commander Squall Leonhart."

The black spiky haired one shook Squall's hand firmly and smiled. "I'm Zack, Zack Fair. Blondie here is Cloud Strife and the stoic over there is Vincent Valentine."

Cloud offered a quiet "hi," while Vincent just shrugged.

Zell turned around. "Hey Squall look. A kindred spirit."

-----------------------------------------

Zidane was strolling around casually, hands in pockets, eyes on the ladies. He spotted one particular black haired girl trying to pickpocket another guy wearing a tunic and leggings who was looking at one of the pictures. With a sly grin, Zidane snuck up behind the girl and tickled her ribs quickly. It did not exactly have the desired effect. While the girl did indeed squeal and jump a foot in the air, Zidane did not expect the shinobi to spin and plant her foot in his stomach. Quick as lightning the other boy spun, his fists coming up into a defensive position. Opportunity lost the girl vanished in a distracting flash and puff of smoke. The young brown haired man leaned over and offered a hand to Zidane.

"Thanks dude."

Zidane took the proffered hand and then dusted himself down. "No worries man, do you ever need a reason to help people?"

The other boy considered this for a moment. "No," he said, "you never do. Bartz Klauser."

"Zidane Tribal."

Bartz looked thoughtful for a moment, then he spoke, hesitantly at first, "Er… why do you have a tail?"

Zidane stroked his furred appendage lovingly. "No idea. But you have no idea how useful it is sometimes. Plus, it's a chick magnet all of its own."

As if to prove a point, a couple of girls walked past staring at his tail with curious expressions. As soon as they were out of sight Zidane launched back into his speech. "See what I mean dude."

Bartz had to admit it was pretty cool. "Impressive."

Zidane smirked proudly. "They ask about it, which leads to conversation which leads to… other things." He finished conspiratorially.

Bartz nodded. "That's pretty slick." He smiled and made a quick gesture, allowing a sword to appear in his hand in a flash of light. "But this is my party trick. You'd be surprised how effective it is."

"Sweet."

--------------------------------------------

Talking amicably the duo of Zidane and Bartz continued down the corridor. Vivi joined up with Zidane again at this point and was introduced. A conversation began about skills and Zidane mentioned that Vivi was a black mage.

"Really?"

Sigh, "yes."

"Dude that's really cool!"

Vivi shrugged. "It's odd, because people expect me to be some odd looking guy with a scary amount of magic gathered in my hands." He turned to Zidane, "Is that how I look?"

The other two looked askance at him.

"Er, excuse me." Vivi turned around to see a young boy with brown hair, eyes and a freckled face. He carried a couple of books with intent and Vivi could see that this boy was a scholar.

"Yes?" he asked him.

"I heard you say that you were a black mage. I'm planning on taking that course and I just wanted to ask if you think I'd be capable of it?"

For a moment Vivi was a bit stunned. People were asking him if he knew what the kid was capable of? He was only out of basic training himself, so how was he supposed to know if this kid was capable of being a skilled Black Mage. Then he checked his power levels and his eyes widened. The power this kid carried was incredible. It was not black, nor white nor in between. It was a power that could be turned to any type of magic required at all. Or any other type of skill whatsoever. If the kid wanted to be a Scholar he could probably cast magic as well as Vivi could now.

"I think kid, that you should try everything until you find what you are happy with yourself." He said slowly.

For a moment it looked like the kid was going to cry, but then he regained control of himself and asked in a downcast voice, "Does that mean I couldn't be a mage?"

Vivi softened his voice somewhat. "What's your name?"

"Arc."

"Well it's simple Arc, you could be a brilliant Black Mage, White Mage, Summoner, Geomancer, Scholar, Sage, Warrior or even a Thief. With the kind of power you have, you could do anything."

Arc's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Trust me on that one. But yeah, you'd make a good Black Mage."

"Cool!"

"Arc!"

The new voice belonged to a silver haired boy who was running towards them. The look on his face was a mix of concern and slight anger.

"Luneth, this guy is a Black Mage. I was just asking him if he thought I had what it took."

The look Vivi got was one of mistrustful curiousity. "And what did he say?" Luneth asked.

"He said I could be a powerful one."

Luneth eyes snapped over to his friend and he sounded somewhat relieved when he said, "Really?"

Vivi thought this a good time to jump in. "His power could be focused on any task whatsoever, making him capable of doing any kind of life he wishes." He paused, "I'm Vivi by the way."

"Luneth. This is my brother Arc."

Zidane and Bartz took the opportunity to step in and introduce themselves to the group. "I'm Zidane and this is Bartz."

----------------------------------------

Rasler swept his gaze across the facilities. He wasn't exactly in the room, but he was looking down at the room. A young man was busy packing a couple of training swords away. From here he could tell that the room was perfectly designed for the busy training that all the various groups would be doing here. It was big enough for the various groups of mages to practice their spell work in safety, whilst it was also high enough for the mad jumps and manoeuvres of the warriors, knights and dragoons. He was impressed. It was a carefully constructed training zone, fashioned with such care down to the last detail, he could tell that the people who had built this had been careful to plan for everyone to be able to use this place, right down to the last little fact. It showed a dedication and a concern that was admirable. Whilst Rasler himself was a knight, he had noticed several warriors on his wandering path around the Academy. He was looking forward to testing himself against them. If anything he needed to work on his skills, considering his injury. A couple of inches lower and the shot would have been fatal. As it was, it was only thanks to the bravery of Captain fon Rosenburg that he was still alive. Rasler shook his head to himself. It was almost impossible to believe that the Captain, that Basch, had gone mad with despair only a couple of days later and had murdered the king and his entire bodyguard. He could hardly believe it.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Rasler turned his head, the newcomer was younger than himself by about a year or two and was turning to leave at the time. "No, there's no problem. I was just wandering around taking a look and I wanted to see the training facility."

The newcomer smiled, his blond head nodding as he agreed. "That's what I was doing as well. But there is so much to see in such a little time."

"Agreed."

"My name is Ingus, by the way. I'm from Sasune."

Smart, thought Rasler, but I haven't spent years in study of diplomacy not to know how to get out of a trap like that. "I visited Sasune once. I spent some time touring the world before I came here. I was only there for a couple of days though. Beautiful countryside."

Ingus nodded. "It is a wonderful country, despite the rain we get sometimes."

"Really."

"Oh you wouldn't believe the stories I could tell you."

Rasler was not about to mention that he had been in Sasune seeking help from its king in hiding both himself and his wife from the Archadian assassins chasing them. The king had been hospitable, but they could not afford a dispute with the Empire at that time. As a result the pair had been forced to move on, although King Sasune had agreed, privately, to support the Dalmascan resistance. Thank the gods for Vossler, he thought to himself quickly. Now he had to steer the conversation. Ashe was getting settled in and she was not intending to meet with him before dinner at seven. I've got time, he said to himself, besides, last I heard from Sasune, Sara was to be coming here. This guy might just be a member of her entourage.

-----------------------------------

"Locke!"

"Edgar!"

The two friends shook hands and slapped each other on the shoulder. The King of Figaro was grinning so widely it seemed that his face had spit in two. "How have you been, you thief?"

Locke shook his blond head resignedly. "It's treasure hunter Edgar, how many times do I have to say it." At Edgars knowing grin he laughed. "You love to wind me up don't you? I've been better."

Edgar nodded knowingly. "Still scouring the countryside for trinkets are you?"

"More successful at odder times."

"The usual then." Edgar gestured to the man who was with him. "I don't think that you and my brother have had a chance to be properly introduced yet. Locke, this is my brother Sabin Rene Figaro, Sabin, Locke Cole."

"So this is the famous rogue that my brother keeps telling me about. It's a great pleasure to meet you." Sabin extended his hand and the other man shook it.

"You're the famous twin then. Edgar always talks about you. I think he envies you."

"Locke." Came the reply in a warning tone.

"Really Edgar, you worry about me too much."

Edgar's look told Locke that he was not happy with him, not happy at all. Sabin on the other hand had a huge grin on his face. Locke traded the idea of a fistfighter or a diplomat on his side, then decided on both. At this point however they were interrupted.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I was hoping you could direct me to the reception for those who are taking a break from the high life."

The speaker was a tall man with short blond hair and grey eyes. But it wasn't him that the young men were looking at. With him was a viera. Tall, long legs, dressed in a metal outfit that could only be described as minimalistic, dark eyes and white hair, this female in front of them gave a whole new meaning to the words "playboy bunny". Edgar immediately switched on the charm.

"Hello. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Edgar, King of Figaro. With me are my brother Sabin and my best friend Locke. How may we help."

--------------------------------

Vaan could have sworn that Fran almost rolled her eyes at the blatant attempt to chat her up, but then she smiled at the group and leaned forward to give the group a quick eyeful before asking, in a sultry tone, "Where is the reception?"

Vaan tried not to laugh when the group of boys seemed tongue tied for a moment before they stuttered a quick response. With a quick "thanks," Fran straightened and blew past them, Balthier swaggering along behind her and the two teenagers following suit. Penelo quickly turned to him and said in a breathless voice, "King Edgar winked at me!"

Vaan regarded her with a curious eye. "And?"

"He's a king Vaan, a real king! And he winked at me!" she was almost squealing.

Vaan felt a gnawing pang of envy and jealousy. "But he probably has hundreds of girls chasing him Pen."

Penelo's face fell, and Vaan immediately regretted saying that.

--------------------------------------

"Dude, she was hot!" Locke was still staring.

Sabin murmured his agreement.

"The smaller one wasn't too bad either." Edgar muttered to himself.

The other two looked askance at his comment, but the young man shrugged.

"Your highness!"

Sabin and Locke threw their gazes over their shoulders to look at the approaching people. A tall young man with blond hair and a pair of blue eyes, wearing a white suit and accompanied by several other men and women, all of whom were dressed in similar black suits, save one. However, all of them had the same look in their eyes, the look of watchful predators.

"Recognise him?" Edgar quickly and quietly asked his twin.

"Never seen him before in my life." was Sabin's equally discreet reply.

The newcomer walked right up to them and extended his right hand. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Rufus Shinra."

Now Edgar knew something. The Shinra Corporation controlled a large area of land through their marketing skills. In essence, they were another Empire and they were a lot more rigid and controlling than most of the others. Archades ruled an expansionist Empire, Rozzaria responded to them, Alexandria was beginning to form its own little niche, but it was not as big, or as destructive, though they used Guardian Forces a lot. Gestahl was also expanding, and they used despicable tactics sometimes, but that was mostly the work of one of their more "zealous" generals. Shinra on the other hand, stole peoples lives. Using their commercial empire they held a monopoly over most items, making them seriously powerful. There was only one Empire worse than the Shinra, and that was Palamecia. But Edgar was more than willing to give everyone a chance, and he'd never heard of this Rufus Shinra before.

"A pleasure, Edgar Figaro. I'm sorry, I hope you don't think me rude when I say this but, are you related to President Shinra by any chance?"

Rufus' eyes flickered and Edgar picked up on it in a moment. An emotion had come through the carefully constructed mask that the man wore, anger, sadness, regret, Edgar couldn't tell, but it had been one of the negative emotions. Possibly hatred.

"My father." He said in a neutral tone.

--------------------------------

Larsa Solidor wandered around in a semi daze. This was by far the coolest thing he'd ever seen, although he'd never say that out loud. Drace, who was accompanying him at the moment, was not particularly impressed with his present obsession with the vernacular. Saying "cool" or "sweet" would prompt an instant reaction from the Judge Magister. Of course Gabranth, who was acting as his other bodyguard, would find it all hilarious and probably laugh. This would of course cause Drace to give him a lecture as well. There were times that Larsa thought Gabranth was his partner in his ventures for mischief.

"My Lord?"

Larsa snapped out of his musings and looked around. Drace and Gabranth were looking at him expectantly.

"Is this Academy to your liking?" asked Gabranth.

Larsa nodded. "It is a new experience for me, to be here. Part of me wishes I were not constrained by my civic duties so I could just run around and see everything as fast as possible."

"Well I think the fact that you left your room without packing anything away, and you fled down the hallway almost faster than I could catch you, I think you are achieving your goal somewhat." Drace stated in a placid voice, "It was fortunate that Judge Gabranth was there to halt your endeavour." She glanced at the horned helm of the other Judge Magister.

Armoured shoulders moved in a shrug. "I was coming to invite you to take a tour anyway, my Lord. Great minds think alike."

"It's not like I was going to forbid it Gabranth, I just felt that he should deal with his priorities first."

"On the other hand, his seeking to know everything about his surroundings shows a tactical knowledge that comes naturally to him."

Drace gave him a glare beneath the faceplate of her helmet. "Nevertheless, things could have been done differently. But they were not," she conceded defeat in the face of two determined males, "and here we are."

Larsa smiled and turned to move on. But he stopped abruptly.

They were approaching the lobby and moving into the room were two tall armoured soldiers marching in step. Each of them bore a naked blade in his arms and they took up station. They were followed by two more, then two more, then two more, until there were eight of them in the room. The room itself took on a chill and began to darken and Larsa felt, through his magicite the room take on a sinister feel. Almost immediately Drace and Gabranth stood in front of him, taking positions should there be any threat to the Archadian Prince. Both of them felt it, a well of dark power coming in through the doors and heading straight towards them. It was a presence that cast a black shadow across everything in front of it and sent chills running up the spines of all who felt it. The two Judges cast a quick glance at one another and noted each other's unease. Mentally steeling themselves, the two prepared to stand against whatever came in. Then he did. Clad in yellow insectoid armour and sporting a long purple cape, carrying a long regal sceptre and wearing an expression of disdain on an ethereally pale face with ice cold blue eyes, he swept into the room and straight to the desk where a terrified clerk sat desperately attempting to appear professional.

"You have a reservation for me." It was not a question.

"Yes your majesty."

Eyes swept across the room and locked on Larsa, who felt his courage quake under their dispassionate gaze. Then the hellish man smiled and advanced on him.

"Greetings to you Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. I imagine that you are here to improve your knowledge and broaden your understanding." He didn't wait for an answer, but continued. "If you are here, then I would assume that you're brother Vayne is here too. Taking that into account, I will hope to see you both at some point during my stay here. Until then, farewell."

With a swirl of his purple train the man departed, his soldiers following him as he swept off. For a moment there was silence from the group, then Larsa spoke, quietly so as to not raise suspicion.

"How did he know my name?"

Gabranth didn't answer, intent as he was on the departing soldiers, all of whom continued their robotic gait, but Drace answered for him.

"That was Emperor Mateus Palamecia. No doubt he has a whole file on you."

"He seemed… wrong somehow, like he wasn't even human."

"There are lots of rumours about him." Drace hesitated, "But he is evil, and he poses a great threat to Gaia."

Gabranth spoke up. "Then what's he doing here?"

---------------------------------------------

Cecil and Kain wandered through the halls of the Academy, busily taking a look around while Rosa was locating her own room. They came to a quick halt at the entrance to one of the magic training facilities.

"Wow." Muttered Kain under his breath.

Cecil agreed wholeheartedly. The room was massive, reaching up to a high ceiling, with padded and shielded walls to prevent fallout from the high level magics. Cecil took a quick look around and whispered to Kain, "Keep an eye out."

Kain nodded and stepped back while Cecil walked forward into the centre of the room keeping his eyes open for any watchers. Satisfied of his freedom to act the young man drew out his sword and began a training kata. The air around was sheared in two as the lethal dark blade whipped through it in a flurry of blows against a mock enemy. As he swung he felt a sense of battle lust starting to take over his senses and he fell in a furious rhythm of swipe, lunge and pivot as he let his sword smash through spaces his enemies would be occupying had he been in battle.

Suddenly his hand was caught by another grip, a grip of iron that was immovable. Immediately Cecil snapped his head to the side and locked on to the face of his arrestor. A black helmet stared back at him, immovable and completely devoid of emotion. Yet Cecil still felt the twinge of fear at the power that emanated from this man. He was very dangerous, of that Cecil was certain.

"This is not a battle arena." The older man let him go and stepped back, and now Cecil could see what he looked like. Midnight black armour covered his entire body, decorated with gold and blue highlights. Over his shoulders was a black cape that stretched down to his feet. And he was at least three metres tall. It was ridiculous and Cecil had to look straight up at him to try and see the slit that was his eyepiece.

"I was just practicing a kata." Cecil was suddenly aware of how whiney his voice sounded.

The armoured head shook. "That's as may be, but you should not be here. This is for magic users only."

Cecil stepped back and grimaced under the helmet. "Alright, fine, I'm going." He turned and began to leave.

Kain was at the door. "Cecil I'm sorry," he began, "I didn't see him come in."

Cecil shook his head. "It's alright Kain. To tell you the truth I don't think he expected someone to be there either. He probably used a teleport anyway." Right then he realised something. He felt a strange sort of kinship with the other man, despite the fact that the confrontation had been of an angry nature. Both of them wore the dark armour, armour designed for the purpose of heightening a person's own strength and darkness, making them a weapon of war. Could it be that they both were in the same type of prison, although his was the magic and Cecil was the soldier?

_to be continued,_

* * *

There you have it. The heroes have met each other, most of them, and characters of the Emperor and Golbez have been introduced. Couple of things to note about the chapter. Tidus' charater will be a bit like what he appears to be here, but there will be a strong relationship development between himself and Yuna. I personally think that Firion enjoyed the whole "you have no chance" bit. Squall and Rinoa have "crossed eyes across a crowded room", though their first proper meeting will be a little more like the one in the game. I think that Squall would have the whole raging battle between hormones and brain cells going on. It's natural also that everyone would gape at the WoL's statue. Who else is as cool as he is, random song thing taken into account (the first scene of the Dissidia game.) The statue looks like he does in Dissidia. Yes, I know it looks like Zack is the leader, and he is. For the moment. Vincents a Turk, naturally he has a quick mind. Bartz and Zidane do get on like that. I figured that Vivi would be more advanced in training than a newbie like Arc. Rasler's survival is explained here. I figure Edgar, Locke and Sabin would act like that in this situation, and all now we all know why Fran wears that outfit. Vaan's jealous words will come back to haunt him. And yes, Emperor Palamecia scares the crap out of everyone. Golbez and Cecil have met for the first time. How will it affect them?

The next chaoter will feature all of the girls, so look out for my attempt at writing from a feminine perspective. I am going to die of embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go. Please, any female readers, do not kill me. Wawert's Lazy Brother; yes Bartz will still trust teh wind for everything, thanks for reminding me, I'd fogotten that. Master of Catdoken; wow, thanks for the in depth review. I'm glad you're liking this. Arc get's ridiculously powerful as a Black Mage because his intelligence levels grow really quickly. That's why my Arc knows about five more spells than everyone else on my list. SissyHIYAH; Glad you like this, here is the dreaded female perspective chapter. And yeah, Zell will be getting quite a bit of notice in this chapter, cos he's cool. A bit thick, but cool. "And here, we, go!"-Joker, The Dark Knight.

* * *

With a chime the elevator came to a halt. With a hiss the doors slid open releasing its cargo. For some reason or other Terra was glad to be out of there. Confined spaces and she had never mixed. The cause of the claustrophobia had never been explained but it was there and it was highly irritating. It had served as a means of torment for any people who had disliked her back in school. But for now Terra was glad to be out of the elevator. Until she saw the next part of her journey was also an elevator. Dissidia, as a means of imposing a bit of discipline on its students had separate elevators to the male and female dormitories accessed by means of their student cards. It meant no gallivanting around. The system was hardly foolproof, but that was not an issue at the time. The issue for Terra was going up in another elevator, this time with other girls! Panic almost spread through her system until she noticed the metal cage was empty. Instantly she hurried into it and slammed on the closing button. Breathing a sigh of relief she leaned back against the wall, grateful that no one would see her experience her claustrophobia.

"Hold the elevator!"

The voice had sounded hurried and a little annoyed. Terra's eyes shot open and focused on the speaker. Clad in a form fitting white top and pants with a shimmering silk cape hanging from her shoulders the blond haired woman quickly got in dragging a couple of cases behind her.

"Whew," she said leaning up against the side and dropping her bags, "Almost missed it there. Sorry about sounding so harried but this stuff is really annoying to carry." She looked over at the other girl. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Rosa Farrell. I'm from Baron." She extended her hand.

Terra looked at it for a moment before deciding to take a risk and reached out to grip it in turn. "Terra Branford."

"Hold the elevator!" another girl was running to try and get in, this one was clad in blue and white and had red hair. Rosa obligingly reached over and held the door open button. With a gasp the girl got in.

"Wow, thanks. For a while there I thought I was going to get caught."

Rosa and Terra threw each other a glance and Terra spoke somewhat hesitantly. "Erm, what did you do?"

The other girl hit the close doors button before she turned to respond. "Oh I walked on the lawns."

Eyebrows raised.

"And I got chased off them by one of the gardeners. He chased me all the way to the doors. Then I got into trouble by running in the hallways. Since I'm here without my guardians permission, I can't really afford to get caught." Suddenly she realised what she had said and covered her mouth. "Please don't tell anyone."

Both the green haired girl and the blond girl threw each other quick glances before both shrugged and said, "Why would we?"

"You were placed here weren't you?"

The red head nodded. "I saved up for three years to get a place."

Rosa smiled. "You're doing it under your own steam, that's the best way." She sighed, "Me, I'm here to study for my appointment as court Healer. I'd much rather go adventuring."

"I know."

Terra immediately felt left out. It always happened. Put her in a room with a couple of other normal girls and you can be sure that she'd be left out. Then she realised that Rosa was talking to her. "Sorry?" she asked, perking up quickly.

"I was asking why you were here, beyond the obvious education obviously. Is your country setting you up to be a prize that cities would fall over themselves for? Your power levels are huge."

Terra shook her head. "No, nothing like that. I'm just a private citizen." Then in as low a voice as she could, but still be heard, "I won the magic scholarship."

There was silence in the elevator beyond the noise of the gears turning. Terra lifted her head and saw the expressions on their faces. Rosa was gawking in awe and the red head had a look of admiration on her face. Terra instantly knew that her plans for a plain friendship was out of the question. Hanging her head, she blurted out, "Don't tell anyone will you?"

"Terra," Rosa said gently, "we're not envious. It's just a surprise, that's all."

Her blue eyes lifted up again. "Why is that a surprise?"

"Are you kidding?" the red head was trembling with excitement, "the last person to get a scholarship was fifty years ago! I'm Refia by the way."

"Terra. And again guys, please don't tell anyone."

Rosa smiled and Terra knew that the older girl was well aware of her dilemma. "Very well Terra. We won't tell anyone. Right Refia?"

Refia nodded vigourously.

----------------------------------------------------------

The elevator pinged to a halt and Rinoa and Dagger threw it a quick glance. So far the two girls had stuck together and were busily hauling their bags through the packed passageways. The dormitory levels themselves were well planned and well put together. Without being overly opulent, they included all necessities and a few luxuries. Most of the rooms were furnished with two beds in separate alcoves which, in and of themselves, had bedstands and bookshelves and cupboards along with the larger than normal single beds. In the little hallway they each had their own bathroom, fully equipped with bathtub and shower, toilet, sink and hairdryer. They each had a little table and chairs for reading, writing or using a laptop. Spartan, one might think, but they were the necessities and they were well looked after. The beds were all made of carved and varnished pine, or polished steel if there was an objection to the wood, all the closets were made of rosewood given a polished finish. The bathrooms glittered in shimmering white porcelain, polished ebony tiles and glowing steel. The floors were made of oak and had been swept till they shone. The main hallway itself was carpeted in a deep powerful red and the two girls walked through it soundlessly.

"This place is incredible." Rinoa murmured to her companion.

Dagger smiled and nodded. "I know. Let's go to the common room.

The common room, when they approached it, was very large, with some of the same carpet covering it's floor. Around the room were dotted small table and high backed armchairs. There was a large grate for an open fire and several televisions with a couple of consoles underneath them. The room was slightly cold at the moment, but only because the bow windows faced north. As the night grew colder the fire would be lit and the curtains drawn, the rest of the wings internal heating system would kick in and the cold would be banished like the night by a candle flame. At present there were four chairs occupied. The group, consisting of a black haired woman, obviously the oldest, keeping an eye on three younger ones, one brown haired, one blonde and a silver-black haired girl, were sitting talking about summoners and Rinoa nudged Dagger.

"That's what you want to become, isn't it?"

Dagger looked a bit nervous. "Yes, but what if I'm intruding on the discussion?"

Rinoa gave her a look and the other girl sighed to herself. Walking up to the small group she cleared her throat and said, "Hi."

Instantly the group said hello collectively and the older woman spoke up. "I'm Lulu. This is Yuna, Rikku and Paine."

"We're the Yuripa!" exclaimed the blonde and Dagger smiled at the nickname.

"Dagger. I heard you talking about summoners. That's what I'm here for."

"Really?" the brown haired girl, Yuna she thought, brightened up quickly. "I'm here to study how to become a summoner as well. Rikku and Paine will probably become my guardians."

Dagger was somewhat confused as to the idea of guardians. "I'm sorry?"

Yuna threw her a quick look of interest. "Where are you from?"

"Alexandria."

"Oh that would explain it." Yuna gave an enthusiastic nod. "I'm from Besaid on the Spiran continent. Summoners are a part of everyday life there, as opposed to the other parts of the world where the pyreflies don't exist." Really, she didn't quite know what made the Spiran bodies become pyreflies, but whatever it was had made the summoners a necessity. "Since summoners need to concentrate on their magic skills, it means they need guardians who will protect them from the physical attacks."

Dagger nodded. "I see." Pulling up a chair she sat down.

"What about you?" this question was directed at Rinoa, who had also pulled up a chair.

"Me?" Rinoa looked a bit surprised. "I'm not studying summoning. My skills lie in other fields."

"Like?"

Rinoa winced. Painful area to go to. "Like magic."

"Like me then." Lulu jumped back into the conversation. "I'm a black mage, not that I look like the stereotype," she added quickly, seeing the look on the Alexandrian's face, the only place that the black mages still followed the traditional appearance, "but that's what I use."

Rinoa knew that the magic she did wasn't like that. This topic was making her uncomfortable, so she quickly switched to another one. "Does every girl here use magic?"

"Exactly what I was going to ask." The silver haired girl, Paine, spoke up, sounding as sullen as she looked. Doubtless, the conversation had annoyed her.

"I don't!" Rikku shouted jumping up and down whilst sitting still, if that was possible. Every other girl there looked at her with varying expressions, Paine with annoyance, Yuna with affection, Rinoa and Dagger with amusement and Lulu with an expression of longsuffering.

"That's good to hear." Lulu said in a dry tone.

At that point two girls walked out of the room they were obviously sharing. One was dressed in a black sleeveless leather top and a matching apron/skirt that was longer in the back then it was in the front, with black shorts underneath. On her feet she wore sports shoes. Dark brown hair hung down to the middle of her back in a waterfall of shimmering ebony. Her brown eyes sparkled in playful banter with her companion. The girl with her was wearing a pink and white summer dress that reached to her knees. Her extremely long brown hair was braided in a complex manner all the way down her back. Green eyes sparkled like emeralds, alight in her porcelain white face as they bantered back and forth.

-----------------------------------------

"You'll have to come visit Aerith," the dark haired girl was saying to her friend, "especially after I told Marlene all about you."

"I just hope I live up to the vast expectations you gave her Tifa."

Tifa laughed at her friends comment and continued, "Aerith you make it sound like I made you out to be some incredible goddess of beauty, valour and power." At Aerith's blush she added, "You're only lacking the power part."

Aerith burst out laughing and gave her best friend a small push in the shoulder. "Oh give over Tifa, I'm not half you crack me up to be."

Tifa smiled. Aerith was her best friend, had been even as far back as Midgar. Midgar was the capital of the Shinra Corporate state, a veritable country all in its own right. Midgar was also the home of everyone who wanted to be someone on that continent. Tifa was originally from Niberlheim, a small town in the mountains north of the city, but she had moved down after she had turned sixteen. Aerith was a flower girl who sold flowers in the streets of the slums. When Tifa had arrived she had asked for directions to a hostel and Aerith had immediately decided to take her there herself. Of course during the course of their conversation they had bonded quickly and Aerith had put her up for the night instead, and the next and the next for a couple of weeks until Tifa had found a job working in a bar. Then had come the talk about Dissidia, and both girls had agreed they were going to the academy. While not as expensive as other colleges, the Academy still had to charge rates and fees to fund itself. Scrimping and saving the two girls had made it and they had made the trip. Tifa had gone on ahead while Aerith had to get someone to take care of her flowers while she was gone, and while in the city she had met Barret and Marlene Wallace. They had taken her in, especially after it had been discovered that she was a barmaid. Aerith had arrived barely a month later, closer to the time of signing up and had not been introduced yet.

"At the very least we'll have to have a drink there sometime."

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"Course they will, Barret's just a big teddy bear really, and Marlene is the cutest little girl ever. Besides, you're you Aerith, how does anyone not like you?"

Aerith smiled at that. Tifa both her foil and her younger sister in all but blood. Each of them was strong in the area that the other was weak. Where Aerith was timid, Tifa was bold, where Tifa felt out of her depth, Aerith walked in confidence. Where Tifa walked with a nimbleness born of skill, Aerith glided with her natural gait. And, as she had been informed once by an unsuspecting young friend, whereas Aerith was perceived as "cute" by all the men where they had lived, Tifa was hot. But neither begrudged the other anything. Best of friends, they knew each other perfectly, so perfectly in fact, that they never had to tell the other exactly what they were feeling to get the meaning across. And right now Tifa was somewhat overwhelmed by all of this. She talked to Aerith and only to Aerith, a fact that she was not pleased about. Tifa needed to meet other girls and to talk to them, not get bogged down. If Tifa had a fault at all, it was that she was shy. You wouldn't think it to look at her, but she was somewhat withdrawn and needed to get out. Meet new people, and make some new friends. There was a group over in the common room and they were all talking animatedly. Perhaps that would be the best place to start. As the two girls were going over to the group, they happened to notice as a girl and a guy came out of one of the rooms. They walked past towards the elevator and the young man seemed to be in something of a hurry. Aerith could just detect a hint of a blush on his cheeks as, needless to say, every single female in the vicinity was looking at him, with more than a few checking out his tall, muscular frame, his strong jaw and his dark eyes. The others were looking at him with a curious expression that bordered on the suspicious. With a quick word to the girl at his side, who smiled at his comment, he got on the elevator, just as a trio of girls got off it. All three of them cast curious eyes at him, and the girl with him grinned wider.

"I might have to protect you from all the pretty young ladies in here, mightn't I Leon?"

Leon blushed even harder before he vanished.

As the girl passed them Aerith muttered to her, "You are really lucky to have a guy like that."

------------------------------------------------

Maria laughed. "Oh, he's not with me."

Instantly smiles appeared on several faces.

Maria grinned again, only this time there was a slight malice in her smile. "He's my elder brother."

Smiles vanished. Whether or not she actually cared, Maria was now pegged as the psychotic younger sister who had to be avoided at all costs by quite a few of those who had set their eyes on Leon. For most, however, it was considered "cute" that she looked after her brother as much as he looked after her.

"He must love you very much to walk in here and get embarrassed by all of us." The brunette with braided hair said. That was all Aerith, Tifa smiled at the statement. She was always sincere and always capable of saying the right thing at the right time.

"It's a fine trait in a man." Added the blond haired woman. "Sorry I never introduced myself, I'm Rosa, this is Terra," she pointed to the green haired girl, "and Refia." Refia was a red head who waved enthusiastically.

"I'm Maria Leonheart. I'm afraid I don't know who these two girls are, I've only just met them."

"Aerith Gainsborough."

"Tifa Lockhart."

Greetings exchanged they all stood there silently for a couple of seconds until the green haired girl spoke up, in a tone of voice which indicated subtly, that she was somewhat nervous and shy about the entire ideal, "Why don't you guys find a few seats and then we'll ditch our bags and join you."

Tifa smiled wholeheartedly and backed up the idea. "That's a good idea, we'll grab a couple of seats."

----------------------------------

Ashe allowed the elevator to halt and then stepped off. Taking a quick glance around the room, she noted immediately how many people were there, how many watching her and the looks they were giving her. So far, so good. All she could see was idle curiosity. So she waved slightly to those who were watching, trying to use as normal a wave as possible. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to recognise her from the television records. Moving swiftly Ashe stepped past the throng and headed for her own room, number four twenty. Up the stairs she went, towards the last room on the right. There it was. Suitably impressed with the décor, which she had not expected to be this good, she walked into the room and deposited her bags. Her uniform was in the cupboard, another thing she was thankful for in Dissidia. Here she would be wearing a uniform, something that she could use to vanish into the crowd with. Any Archadian spies looking for her would be hard pressed to distinguish her from the rest of the crowd. At the sound of the door opening she whirled, hand reaching for her belt knife. There stood a girl a year or two younger than herself, wearing a blue dress that reached down to her feet and her blond hair bound back up. The two stared at each other and then the other girl spoke.

"Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca? What are you doing here? I thought you and Rasler were…" she broke off into mumbles as Ashe quickly covered her mouth. Leaning out the door, she cast a glance up and down the corridor, but no one was in sight, or attempting to reach them. Satisfied Ashe grabbed in the girls bags and shut the door. Dissidia Academy would not place any recording devices in the dorms themselves so that meant that they would probably be safe enough. The girl cast a spell around the room, so that none outside would be able to hear what was said.

"Ashelia, what are you doing?"

By Hyne she was unable to stop asking questions. "Sara would you please keep your voice down!"

Sara might have been eager to hear from the woman she admired greatly, but she had sense. With a quick nod she stopped talking and waited for the other girl to explain.

Ashe was satisfied. "Sara, Rasler and I are still on the run. Archadian assassins are on our trail and we had a serious fight with a couple the other day, thank the gods for Reddas at that time." The other girl stared at her wide eyed. "So we came here, knowing that the number of young people here would be sufficient to hide us, and the neutrality of the state would protect us in the event of discovery."

"I get it!" gasped Sara, forgetting her royal training in an instant, "You guys are in hiding!"

Ashe had to prevent herself rolling her eyes. Sara had never had to face running for her life before, and as a result, she thought it some great adventure. Maybe years from now some bard would sing a song about Rasler and Ashe and their great adventures, but for now it was a pain.

"Sara," Ashe began with a sigh, "this is not the great adventure you think it is. It's a pain. It causes problems and I haven't had a place to call home for so long." A feeling of anger arose in her. "You have no idea what it feels like, to have nowhere to go, nowhere to call home again, being hunted everywhere you go. It's not an adventure Sara, you would be wise to remember that before the day comes when your country falls beneath Archadia's rule. Or that of Palamecia. Then perhaps you won't like it."

Her words had been directed to hit hard and to hurt harder. Her tone was one of fury and vengeful anger. The results showed. Sara's face turned red from both embarrassment and anger. But her anger manifested itself in tears and choked back sobs as the younger girl got up and fled the room into her own separate bedroom. Ashe immediately felt regret. That was not how she wanted to go about helping her friends. And the last thing she wanted was an enemy of someone who knew who she was. No, Sara wouldn't be so cruel as to tell the Archadians here who she was, but neither would she treat the secret as it should be treated. Ashe knew all of these things. But she didn't want to apologise. It was the girls own fault. She had pushed for information, she had tried to get Ashe to talk about something she didn't was to talk about, she just didn't understand. Sara was foolish if she thought she knew what she and Rasler went through daily, just to keep hidden. Ashe thought all of this as she started to unpack her bags and put her things away, all one bag of them. And tried to ignore the little pang of guilt that coursed through her veins.

-------------------------------------

Outside Tifa, Aerith, Terra, Rosa, Refia and Maria had found seats to sit in and were having their own conversation. Nearby were Yuna and her gang, who had waved to the other group of girls, which they had merrily reciprocated. This was the first day and the girls were somewhat surprised that no one had been mean to anyone yet, but they dismissed this as being a good thing. Terra got up to get herself a something to drink and vanished down the corridor. As she went Aerith gazed quietly after her.

"Don't you somehow get the feeling that Terra is a little intimidated by all of us?"

Rosa smiled, if only they knew her potential. "As far as I learned from her, she's never been to a place like this."

Maria frowned. "I've never been to a place like this, but I don't act like that."

"It's probably nervousness," Refia added her piece, "she was like that in the elevator." Refia looked like she was going to go on, but she didn't.

Rosa didn't need to thank her. Refia had probably thought about Terra's revelation that she was the scholarship for magic, something that she could see the others here were all good at. Healthy competition was a good thing, but if someone who is shy is suddenly pointed out as being better than you, it does not help a friendship. "She's an interesting person."

Tifa added an observation. "I noticed her playing with her hair before she left. Do you think she's a little self conscious about it?"

"Why, it's not like weird hair here is something out of the ordinary. Look at me," Maria pointed to her own purplish hair, "and her." She indicated another young woman who'd come in with strawberry blonde hair that was slightly pinkish. She and two other girls who were already dressed in uniforms were walking in. The two other girls were talking about something and the straight haired one looked like she wanted to strangle the other. The brunette with the curls was talking nineteen to the dozen and didn't seem to notice. That was when the pink haired girl interrupted and introduced herself.

-----------------------------------------------

"Lenna Highwind." She held out a hand.

The coppery haired curls bounced vigorously as the other girl grabbed her hand and began shaking it with the strength of a piston engine.

"Hiya, how are you doing, my name is Selphie Tilmitt and this is Xu, last name unknown, we're from Balamb Garden, meaning we're SeeDs, what are you, what do you do and where are you from." Selphie stopped with a deep breath. The straight haired girl beside her shook Lenna's slightly shell shocked hand. "I'm Xu. Don't mind Selphie. I'm the overseeing instructor with the SeeD Advanced Course Team. That means I'm in charge of her." Her expression showed it was a fate worse than death in her eyes. "So people only ever call me Instructor or Xu. You can call me Xu."

"Thanks." Not only had Xu managed to calm down the pace of the greetings, she had also given Lenna time to breathe again. "As I said, I'm Lenna. I'm from Tycoon. And I specialize in magic."

"Why are girls always supposed to be white mages Xu?"

"I'm not a white mage. I'm a swordswoman. I think it's because girls aren't as physically strong as guys, which I think is all bull. We're way more graceful than those clodhoppers."

"And I do pyrotechnics with explosives!"

"Yes, but you're not really a girl Selphie. You're a hyperactive pixie on speed."

Lenna was somewhat put off by this exchange. Xu obviously hated being given the role of childminder, with Selphie eagerly taking the role of child.

"Tell you what," she said to Xu, "I'll help Selphie get settled in and then I'll give her a tour."

"I suppose that could work." Xu turned to Selphie, trying to hide the look of relief in her eyes. "You are dismissed SeeD Tilmitt."

Selphie saluted than watched as Xu marched off in the direction of her room. The she let out a sigh. "Poor Xu."

Lenna threw her a quick glance. "What do you mean."

"She wanted to finish up her time in Balamb Garden and come here. She and Quisty were best friends back at Garden so it hit her pretty hard when Quisty came here. I know she wants to hang out with Quistis, so I was trying to drive her up the wall so she'd leave me."

The two walked over to the seats and sat down. "Seems an odd way to go about helping a friend." Lenna said.

"But that's the problem," Selphie argued back, "She won't take pity. Xu had some pretty tough times back in Garden when she first arrived. Quistis really took her under her wing, you know. It's not so much a friendship as a sisterly bond. The two always watched out for each other and I think that now Xu feels more lonely because of Quisty's move." Selphie stopped and bit her lip slightly. "I've said too much already. Let's change the subject."

As it was, they didn't really get a chance to change the subject. At that point the elevator doors opened and a girl with short black hair, clad in a green top and ludicrously short shorts ran in and hid behind the chair Selphie was seated in.

"If a guy with a weird hairstyle comes in here looking for someone, I'm not here, okay?"

"What'd you do."

"I tried to pickpocket him."

"What happened."

"The chair moved."

-------------------------------------

Terra was on her way back down from her room when the elevator chimed, yet again. The doors opened and Terra froze. Directly in front of her were two Gestahl Empire soldiers. For some reason their presence struck unimaginable fear into her very heart. All she could feel was pressure, bearing down on her like a ton of bricks, cementing her in place. The helmets of the soldiers swivelled to look at her and she felt naked under that gaze. She could feel the hatred they felt for her, she could sense what they wished they could do to her, and it chilled her to the bone. Images, uninvited, flashed in her mind. Pain, suffering, death, a man's cold glare and above it all, the shrill maniacal laugh of a deranged psychopath. She could hear words, spoken as if directly into her mind, tearing her to shreds, ripping her soul to pieces.

"Torture was not enough to make this one break,"

"She needs to be subjected,"

"Come my dear, let's destroy, no, let's massacre everything!, Woooha aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Abruptly she came back to the present and watched as a girl, just that, merely a girl of her own age, stepped out from between them.

"Dismissed!" she ordered the pair and they moved like trained mice. Then they locked eyes. For some unknown reason, she felt a connection with the other girl, a sort of kinship. And she suddenly thought of flames when she saw the ice that glowed in the other girls eyes.

------------------------------------------

Yuna saw the new girl come in, accompanied by the soldiers and felt a similar fear, though for a different reason. Emperor Gestahl was no friend of Spira, describing it as a mess, the continent that thrived off death. True, the pyreflies existed only in Spira, but that was not something that anyone had any control over. Nevertheless, he claimed they were all necromancers, people who wielded the power of death. It was always ironic, that the magitek empire that Gestahl had built was more deserving of that title. Then the girl had dismissed the soldiers and they had gone. Instantly Yuna noted something. The girl carried a sword, not a bow, not a staff, nothing like what everyone else used. A sword. That meant only one thing. She was a fighter. With a grin Paine got up from beside her and walked forward.

"Good to see another swordsperson here. Get's kinda dull being the only…"

"Get out of my way." The girl's voice was icy cold, not emotion, merely a hint of annoyance.

Paine's eyes narrowed. "Are you ordering me?"

"If ordering you is the same as directing you to do as I please, which it does last time I checked, then yes, I am ordering you to get out of my way."

"And if I don't."

"You will regret it."

Paine crossed her arms, but kept them loose in case she wanted to punch. "So now you're threatening me."

"Yes."

"Not the best move sister."

Now the other girl looked at her. The glare would have frozen nitrogen. "You're no threat to me."

Rikku jumped up and interjected, trying to clear the air a bit. "Sorry for intruding but…" she trailed off as the girl gave her a look. Then she turned back to the other swordswoman.

"I hope we can cross swords on the battlefield at some point in the future. It will do me good to trounce you. It might even teach you not to interrupt."

"I look forward to it." Paine's voice was measured and dangerous, telling of the pain that would come.

The other girl walked off, only pausing the by the greenhead to tell her, "get out of my face!"

Terra jumped sideways like she'd been shot. Before the girl disappeared upstairs Paine called out, "Don't I get a name for my challenger."

Turning back the other girl called over her shoulder. "I'm not the challenger, but regardless, my name is Celes. Remember it."

"Mine is…"

"Irrelevant."

Then she was gone.

------------------------------

"Well, this is a fine how do you do. I believe we have come to a madhouse Leila."

Two women pirates strode down the corridors, the elder one leading, her long dark blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.

Leila grinned, her own reddish brown hair secured under her hat and her coat billowing around her as she walked after Faris. It had only been by chance that she had discovered that the other pirate was going to Dissidia that she had suggested that they travel together. Faris had agreed, if a bit reluctantly, and the two had set off after being dropped ashore from their ship, with Faris taking leave from her crew and leaving her first mate in charge. Of course he wasn't HER first mate, he was HIS first mate. It was only after she had heard that Dissidia dormed it's students that Faris had reluctantly admitted to his friend Leila, that he was in fact a she. It answered a lot of questions for the other young woman, mainly Faris' temper tantrums that always seemed to blow up around a particular part of the month, and why the dashing captain had never shown any sexual interest in her. Unlike the rest of her crew Leila remembered with a grin. Any who tried hitting on her soon found her hitting them, generally with heavy implements. They were clumsy and uncouth, not the type of man she enjoyed hanging with in the first place. Now she and Faris were both here in the Academy and both of them were walking towards their rooms, having just passed a charged confrontation between Celes and the other girl. Of course, Faris, the one who had travelled farther than the others, knew exactly who this Celes was. Celes Chere, the youngest general in the Gestahl Empire army. This little tidbit of information she passed to her friend, along with a warning to avoid the Ice Princess, as she was called. Just as well Leila had no interest in getting into a confrontation with the girl. No point in enraging someone whose mercy you may well be relying on in the future. At least, that's the philosophy that Leila followed. Faris on the other hand just blasted through people. If you didn't like her, tough, if she didn't like you, you were in serious trouble. Obviously the two of them were here for one single purpose. Locate targets.

--------------------------------------------------

Two blondes, a brunette and a viera rode up the elevator looking at one another with a slight unease. The older blonde was somewhat antisocial to begin with, the brunette was a bit overawed by this place and the viera, the other blonde was trying not to look naïve, and was failing somewhat, and the viera herself was preoccupied.

"Fran?" asked Penelo.

Fran looked down at the girl with a surprised expression.

Penelo took this as an opportunity to continue. "Thanks for getting me and Vaan in here. I mean, thanks for this opportunity and for being wonderful guardians over the past few years."

Fran smiled, and the brunette girl sighed a little wistfully. "It's no burden child. You're going to need to start off on your own two feet. What better place to learn other than here."

Penelo looked like she was going to hug the viera, but Fran's expression stopped her. The viera did not like physical contact that much.

The brunette girl spoke to Penelo immediately. "Is this your first time here?"

The other girl nodded.

"It's mine as well. I'm Ellone."

"Penelo."

"Any ideas what you're going to study?"  
"Probably White Magic."

The prompted a scoff from the other blonde girl. Both of them looked slightly chagrined at her action, but she looked them straight in the eye.

"And you are?" queried Ellone.

"Lightning Caelum."

Ellone raised an eyebrow at the name, but then remembered her brother Squall. Weird names all round. "And why do you scoff at White Mages, Lightning?"

Lightning smiled. Obviously she never got a chance to speak on the matter, and now she was going to relish the time she had. "I don't mean offence to White Mages at all. It's just my own personal opinion that girls shouldn't always be White Mages. What are we, defenceless? No, and it's about time that people started to realise that."

"I take it you've never had to be rescued by anyone then?" Penelo was more inquisitive than anything else.

Lightning thought back to when she had tried to fight a Marlboro with a practice sword. Her father had almost torn down the forest getting to her before it could attack. She had never seen him so terrified as he had been then. It had been foolish of her, she knew that now, and she was lucky that she hadn't been eaten before Noctis had gotten to her. "Yes I have. My father rescued me from a Marlboro when I was eight."

"Then you'll know that we are not as strong as men, why not concentrate on what we are good at." Ellone asked.

"Oh, I don't mind being rescued, if the situation demands it, but I'd rather not have to be rescued in the first place. I personally like wielding a sword."

"So you use one then?"

Lightning switched aside the thin cape she wore over one shoulder and showed the other girls the weapon she had at her back. "A gunblade actually."

Ellone nodded. "Like my brother then."

As the elevator stopped and the girls started to get off, Fran pulled Penelo back and whispered to her quietly, "That was pretty good acting Penelo."

Penelo gave her a quick wink and headed in.

---------------------------

With most of the girls now laughing and giggling away in their groups they seemed to be having a whale of a time. Most of them had come out of their rooms now, and were coming down the hall and joining the groups. Celes stood aloof, being joined by Lightning, while the other girls grouped together. Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Lulu, Rinoa and Dagger sat at one table, Tifa, Aerith, Terra, Rosa, Maria and Refia at another. In between them sat Lenna and Selphie, chatting amicably, while behind them the short black haired thief who was named Yuffie, looked out the window down at one of the open air training areas with a look of rapturous attention. Faris and Leila stood in an alcove talking quietly. Sara quietly came out of her room and walked down to get a towards the elevator, followed by Ashe. Penelo and Ellone joined Lenna and Selphie with an enthusiastic greeting between the latter and Ellone. The conversation began to grow in volume, as they tend to do, and just as the volume of it leaned towards the higher decibel range Yuffie suddenly cried out.

"There are three absolute hotties down on the training pitch fighting each other!"

Instantly curiosity was piqued and all the girls crowded over to the windows to look down. Even Celes moved to look and Ashe stopped going to the lift. Yuffie was right.

* * *

Should I start running now? Anyway, another chapter breakdown. Refia is slightly based off her intro in the game (DS version) where she runs away from home, then falls asleep in an airship, where she meets the Luneth and Arc. I thought it'd be funny to have her slightly accident prone at the beginning. Terra's fears are based off her seemingly inhuman nature, and the claustrophobia is easily explained. Rinoa holds a similar fear because of her abilities with magic. Aerith and Tifa were friends in game, they are friends here. The whole cute/hot thing is my own opinion and seems to be a recurring thread in the series. Maria and Leon are/were close in game, makes sense that Maria would look after him here, but what girl passes up an oppurtunity to make her brother squirm. Ashe is tired of running and doesn't want to deal with someone like Sara who doesn't undestand the predicament. I always figured Xu wouldn't like being pitied cos she's tough, but there should be a reason. This also sets up a part of the story. Yuffie tried to pickpocket Wakka. Terra and Celes are similar, yet different, so I wanted to capture that. Besides, Celes is known for being cold, it just made sense to give her the element Ice. This won't impact the story much, but she will begin her battles using Blizzard. Paine is independent, so she feels angry with Celes for her cold response to the gesture of friendship. Plus she never backs down from a fight. Let's just say that Faris' revelation to Leila would be a bit of a shock. Lightning's character is not fully determined, but from what I've seen so far, it would seem that she wants to be able to defend herself and doesn't approve of sterotypes. Fran's words will have a greater meaning over time. Three guesses as to who the "three hotties" that Yuffie referred to are? I'll give you a hint. All three of them are from the same compilation, and they have a fight in game.

P.S. The description of Selphie as a hyperactive pixie on speed is inspired by SissyHIYAH's story Huzzah! I'm involved in a fandub of it, but we still need voice actors. If you're interested, there's a link on my page to the e-mail address for any responses you might have. SissyHIYAH is in my Favorite Authors list so you can reach her story there. It's hilarious and well worth the read anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, I am glad to say that I got no hatemail for writing from a female perspective. My work there is done. It's even better, because I'll have to do so again, but at a later stage. New chapter everyone. The Villains, all of them, get their introductions. Be warned. I let my psychotic side have it's way with parts of this chapter. Torture, murder and grievous bodily harm await for charaters. I'm not really kidding. Chapters like these are the reason this is T. Read on intrigued readers, read on.

**

* * *

**

**Darkness Gathers**

Scarlet, silver and black all intermingled with each other, to the eye of the casual viewer, as the three fighters spun and leaped and jumped from side to side as the blades that they carried clashed and sparked off one another. On the sidelines eight figures watched. Three were dressed in pure black, and all three of them had silver hair of varying lengths. The youngest one of them turned to the others who were there and spoke to their leader.

"Bet you fifty gil my brother beats yours."

"Done." Said the white haired man who was watching with an interested expression on his face.

In front of them the red haired man jumped high into the air and used a spinning attack on the silver haired man, who appeared to be taking on the other two single handedly. With a graceful upward swing of his ridiculously long sword, the silver haired man knocked the red haired man aside. As the red clad fighter was knocked aside, the black armoured soldier leaped forward, his unadorned small blade ringing as it collided with the blade of the silver haired man. To the surprise of no-one, the two pushed hard against each other with their swords, but the black haired man was pushed steadily back. Catlike green eyes smiled at him across the sparking divide that was created by the shining steel blades.

"Is that the best you can do?" with a smirk the silver haired man pushed back his friend and swung his blade down into the ready lower stance in a salute.

The black haired man smiled as well, in willing admission of defeat against a better opponent. "All hail Sephiroth, huh?" he jokingly said.

All there smirked to themselves, with the exception of the man clad in red. "Angeal, stay back! I'll take Sephiroth alone." he held out an arm blocking his friend from interfering.

"Genesis!" was all Angeal got to say before Genesis cut him off again.

"The world needs a new hero!" he proclaimed, running a finger along the blade of his sword. In response to his touch the symbols on the weapons flared to life and blazed with a sudden arcane power.

Sephiroth merely grunted in good humour. "Come and try."

Genesis lowered his glowing blue eyes from Sephiroths confident smirk for a moment to mutter, "So smug, but for how long?" As soon as he'd finished speaking he hurled himself at his opponent.

---------------------------------------------------

The firey red blade swept down, then sliced horizontally, then Genesis turned and smashed the blade down on the weapon of his friend. The weight of the blow cracked the ground underneath Sephiroth and he sank about a foot down. Sephiroth smiled, a grin which showed his patience straining, a grin which Genesis answered with his own arrogant smirk. Before he flipped backwards and started a rapid series of slashes that Sephiroth barely blocked. Sephiroth leaped back and exhaled angrily as Genesis followed him. The blazing red blade came in horizontally, but the long bladed Masume that Sephiroth carried stopped it in its tracks. A magically enhanced push from the Masume sent Genesis sliding backward across the field. Sephiroth raced forward and with a swift upward attack sent his friend skyward, the silver haired general following him up in a single bound. Far above their brothers and friends the two clashed again and again, with Sephiroth eventually sending Genesis tumbling towards the ground. A furious Genesis pulled his hand into the familiar stance for throwing something. From his hand leaped dozens of fireballs that curled in towards Sephiroth, who simply cut them in half in a casual display of skill that left their audience breathless in awe. Any magic users in the area were equally in awe of the control that Genesis showed, as he brought his arm around in a circular manoeuvre before he clenched his fist. From behind Sephiroth the fireballs all arced in towards him. Even he, with his huge speed and lethal skill couldn't stop them all. The impact was like watching the surface of the sun as they burned together into a firetrap that Genesis only needed to set off to see him win the fight.

--------------------------------------------

Angeal had watched the fight progress with some concern. Admittedly, he hardly felt that Genesis would actually carry out his threat of trying to kill Sephiroth. Despite their professional competition, the two were close friends off the battlefield. But now Angeal wasn't so sure. Sephiroth was proud of his status as the best, with both Genesis and Angeal being next to him in terms of strength. Anyone who tried to rob him of this status he challenged and beat in a straight match of skill. The fact that Genesis had broken that rule by using magic indicated that he was going all out. Sephiroth would as well, and it did not bode well for the battle. He needed to stop this now, or the consequences would be extremely severe. With a single, measured bound he leaped up to where Genesis was preparing his next attack. To the rest of the group on the ground, Angeal blocked the redheads arm, then spoke to him. Genesis whipped his arm loose and slammed it into Angeal's face. There was a terrific explosion as he released the spell directly into the SOLDIERs face at point blank range. Angeal fell like a meteor. As Genesis looked up at the furnace he had created, a line of blue light ripped through it. With a noise which sounded like a hiss it sliced through Genesis as well, causing him to clutch his abdomen in pain. Sephiroth was unleashed. Two more followed in quick sucession, but the scarlet fighter sliced through them with ease. With a smooth and confident step Genesis hit the ground, jumping back as another of Sephiroth's energy attacks smashed into the ground. The tiles, weakened considerably by his previous attacks slowly crumbled beneath Sephiroth's feet as he landed on it, giving Genesis a focused look. Just as he disappeared from sight, the ground erupted in blue flame. Carving his way out of the hole, Sephiroth again closed for the clash of blades with his opponent, and Genesis retreated from him.

---------------------------------------------

In a swift stroke he sent Genesis flying backwards. The redhead flipped in mid air and, once more, caught his footing. Just in time to see Sephiroth coming straight in at him, Masume raised for the blow. Adding power to his blade again, Genesis spun, building up momentum for the strike, and they clashed. The release of power flattened the entire area, leaving the two suspended in mid air, straining to gain an advantage. With a switch of their blades, the two shot backwards and prepared for another charge, Genesis' blade roaring with energy and the Masume flicking up into position with a quiet rasp of metal. Then they lunged. And met Angeal halfway.

"Enough!" he said, the hilt of his beloved Buster Sword holding back Sephiroth, while the weaker standard blade barely held back Genesis.

"Angeal?!" Sephiroth's tone was at once questioning and acquiescent.

"He's right!" came another voice, "You should not be damaging the training pitches." The newcomer was dressed in a long red coat and black shirt and trousers. His hair was black flecked with grey, and he wore a pair of sunglasses on his scarred face. Over his shoulder he carried a huge sword.

But Genesis was oblivious. "Out of my way Angeal!"

At that point the pressure grew too great for the standard sword, and the blade snapped. One huge shard sliced deep into Genesis' shoulder. With a cry he collapsed.

"Genesis!" Angeal shouted and Sephiroth started forward to help his friend up.

But the leader of Deepground's SOLDIERs and their genetic donor was having none of it. "Just a scrape. I'll be fine, don't worry." He stood, clutching his shoulder and walking over to where his group, the Tsviets, were waiting for him. "Let's go."

The leader of the silver haired youngsters turned to the white haired commander of the Tsviets. "Looks like my brother beat yours Weiss."

Weiss glared at him. "Silence Kadaj. Anyway, the fight was unresolved. I can't wait to test you myself!" With that he stalked off after his superior.

"Souba awaits, whenever you're up to it 'O Immaculate one'!" Kadaj mockingly called out. Weiss' twin, Nero gave him a cold glare as he followed along with Azul, Shelke and Rosso, catching up with their commander quickly.

As Genesis left he called back, as either a threat, or a promise, " _'Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.'_ " which prompted a snort of derision from Rosso.

Sephiroth was silent for a moment. "Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz! Come over here now."

The three dutifully obeyed. Sephiroth's younger brothers all stood as if expecting a telling off. Instead Angeal addressed the newcomer. "These will be some of your students Sir Auron."

---------------------------------

Gasps punctuated the hallway. Students, staff, visitors, tourists, regardless of who they were, they all backed stood shocked and awed. He strode down the corridor with a confident smirk playing about his feminine face. This was his domain, this was where he wanted to be, the centre of attention, the focus of everyone. It was worth his get up, just to stand out properly. Besides, personal comfort over appearance, that was his motto in the first place. Kuja smirked again. This was what was his by right, to be the centre of the world. For that self same reason he had chosen to dress as he did. Thigh high boots that left a strip of skin between them and the brief briefs he wore under a half skirt of silk. The edge was hemmed in a golden thread and the entire ensemble was tinted a soft lilac. Above the waist he wore a short waistcoat, also strongly purple and lilac, over an even smaller chestplate. That was merely for show. In truth he didn't need the armour, he relied on magic, making him more than capable of defending himself and crushing any resistance with absolute power. To his face now, and it was a very pretty face, if the term could be used to properly describe a male face. Slightly slanted blue eyes were positioned beside a sculpted nose and above a thin lipped mouth, which was curved into an arrogant smirk. Silver hair adorned his head and fell down his back almost to his waist. For some odd reason, that none dared comment on, but everyone saw, he had a set of feathers on his head, one of which stretched up into the air. With quick strides of his thigh high booted feet he approached the registration boothe where the students were supposed to register, several hours ago. Kuja stood there and smiled his best smile.

"Good afternoon." He said in a voice that was both cultured and elegant. "I am Kuja. I do believe that I have a place here reserved for me."

Slightly awed by his appearance, the operator took a moment to peruse her sheets. "I have a Kuja Tribal. Would that be you, eh, sir?" her momentary hesitiation was outrageous to the silver mage.

"Yes. That's right. I am Mr. Kuja Tribal, though from now on you may call me sir, do you understand me!"

The registrar raised an eyebrow at him quizzically. "Or?"

Kuja leaned down to her seated level and gave her a measured look, one that could chill the souls of any who were witness to it. "Or I shall unleash terrible arcane powers upon you, such as you have never seen, nor ever will see again." He smiled afterwards, a malicious grimace which contorted his entire face, and lit his eyes with an unholy light.

The Registrar leaned back slightly, eyes wide with fear, but a quick look over his shoulder reassured her, and she continued. "Very well. You have refused a dorm and have chosen instead to live in the retreat section. A room has been prepared for you. Your key can be obtained from the reception of that wing located on the south side. Have a good day sir."

Kuja turned with his customary smirk back in place.

------------------------------------------------

"You must think yourself of great importance student."

The voice was high pitched and slightly tinny. Kuja glanced around, but then noticed where it was coming from, the floor. In front of him was the small figure of an Ivalician Tarutaru mage.

"I am important madam. I am possibly the most powerful magic user here."

The mage laughed. "You are powerful, that much is true to anyone here, but that is nothing. The most powerful mage can be killed by a man with a sword. Do not put all your faith in your power."

Kuja bristled. "Who are you to lecture me on the merits of power? I am far more powerful than you, and I am more than capable of destroying you where you stand!"

"I am Professor Shantotto, head of the Magic Department here." Shantotto looked at him critically. "If you persist with that attitude you'll never learn enough. I look forward to teaching you."

She left and Kuja threw an angry glare at the rest of the watchers. But he reserved the best glare for Shantotto's retreating back, glowering at her in an attempt to make her spontaneously combust where she stood. A laugh from behind made him spin with rage.

"Beatrix?"

The tall woman smiled at him. Long brown hair hung down onto her shoulders and she looked at him with her one good eye. "Glad to see you too Kuja."

"What the devil are you doing here?"

Beatrix detached herself from the wall she had been leaning against and strode over to him. "Her majesty," she said in a low voice, "ordered me to keep an eye on the investment here."

Kuja sneered at her. "Nice to know the Elephant care so much about little old me."

Beatrix's eye narrowed and took on a steely look. Kuja was quickly reminded of why she was the General of the Alexandrian army. "If the supply of weaponry dries up, you will be hung, drawn and quartered. But not until I've castrated you."

"Oh stop, you're scaring me." Kuja's sarcastic voice cut through her speech. "You couldn't get within a foot of me if I didn't allow it."

Beatrix gave him a glare but left it at that and stalked off on her own.

---------------------------------------------------

Exdeath, the warlock marched through the hall towards the retreat reception centre It was getting a lot of visitors these days. Putrid spawn, he thought, they are nothing. Looking out the window his thoughts turned to the students. Ignorant, foolish, hot-headed, none of them are worth a moment of my consideration; none of them are even worth a modicum of my time. What are they here for? The chance to learn something? As if they could. This place is a mockery of a true learning establishment, it is a mockery of the benefit of experience. For thousands of years this planet has been ruled by humans, yet their continued failures and continued attempts to make their own pathetic lives easier showed their true colours. Humans were unfit to live. Worthless insects. And yet, at the same time, they had their uses. When you need tools, they are there. Completely absorbed in his own little world of interest, he failed to notice someone he bumped into.

"Watch where you're going." He roared.

The other figure was a huge armoured warrior. His horned helmet switched around to look directly at the warlock and Exdeath saw the power in his eyes, the power of chaos and madness.

"Interesting." Without another word the armoured figure walked right past him. Exdeath whirled, but there was no sign of the other armoured figure. For a moment he stood stock still. The warrior was gone, in fact, had disappeared right in front of him. It was a power that the warlock had never felt before. And it was a power he coveted immediately. Turning he hurried to his quarters, where he knew that he would find his research on the Void. When he grasped it, he would become unstoppable. Exdeath never noticed the scorched bootprints that marred the floor. There were only seven of them. But they originated where the armoured figure had been standing, and vanished behind where Exdeath had stood.

---------------------------------------------

"Gilgamesh!" Exdeath roared for his right hand man. Stupid fool, he was useful, but somewhat incompetent.

"Yes, Lord Exdeath?" the man himself appeared. Grey of complexion, with tattoos marking his face and red and orange armour, he was a colourful character to say the least.

Exdeath gestured for him to close the door. "I want you to search the castle, find me information on the Chaos Society."

The swordsman started. "The Chaos Society? But Lord Exdeath, they don't exist."

"Oh they do Gilgmamesh, they do. They're the ones I need to meet to finally find what I have been searching for."

Gilgamesh waited expectantly for the warlock to continue, but Exdeath just glared at him. "Go."

The swordsman left. He had his uses, Exdeath muttered to himself, just to remember it.

------------------------------------------------

"Of course Celes has to vanish the second I arrive here. Stupid girl!"

"Relax Kefka, she's a young woman, and she's the one who's going to be representing us properly."

Blue eyes, encircled with red makeup flickered around to look at Leo Cristophe. Cristophe met his gaze evenly, the weird markings not affecting him in any way.

"I still don't know why exactly you decided to come here?"

Kefka snorted in derision. He hated the upstart who had taken his place, who had shown him up in front of the Emperor, who had derided him, who didn't even try to win for the Empire. And they loved him! The people loved Leo Cristophe, the oh so wonderful Leo Cristophe, he who wore honour on his shoulder like a badge. Kefka hated him. His death would be long and slow when the former general and court mage had his chance. And the girl! She was almost as worthy of hatred as Cristophe. But the Ice Princess had shown herself to be almost as capable of destruction as he was. Her little stunt with Maranda had been a touch of genius. He was just glad that she considered herself a soldier first, instead of a leader like that idiot Cristophe.

A child happened to walk across his path and bump into him. Kefka leered at the girl and gave her a maddened grin. "Hello my dear!"

With a scream the girl ran over to clutch at the robes of her guardian, an old man. Most likely a mage. Anyway, the man was glaring at him so hard that Kefka was almost glad that looks couldn't kill. Almost! Kefka cackled manically and the two left quickly.

--------------------------------------------

Which brought him to what he thought of this place. He hated kids, more to the point he hated older kids. How he hadn't strangled Celes was beyond him. Teenagers who thought they knew everything, when in truth they knew nothing. He despised them. And here he was stuck in the middle of a castle full of teenagers, all of whom were scurrying about with their own little lives, which in truth meant nothing, nothing at all, and pretending they were good at these subjects. Subjects! They had the nerve to turn the fine arts of death and destruction into school subjects! Kefka glowered up at the structure annoyed. How dare they deprive them of the chance to go out and spread blood across their hands and take violently what they wanted. All things yearn to live, so why not let them die. Disappointment in life is standard, get used to it. He'd had to, after years of dutiful service, just one slip up in the dining hall where he'd stabbed that annoying man in the throat with a wine glass. So what if the guy had been an ambassador from Archadia, he'd been a fool. Did that mean Kefka should ignore him when he scoffed at his penchant for Triple Triad? No. Kefka dealt with him as he saw fit. No one displeased Kefka Palazzo.

------------------------------------------

"Hey Palazzo, I didn't get an answer from you!" Cristophe's voice cut across his thoughts.

"Nothing General. I was just thinking about young Celes' progress, and how she will perform here." Kefka grit his teeth.

Cristophe leaned in closer to him and Kefka could see the anger in his eyes, the total lack of fear, and it drove him mad. "Listen to me, you madman!" Cristophe was practically simmering with rage, but he kept his voice even. "If you try to kill Celes while we're here I won't even bother reporting you to the Emperor. I'll just cut off your head here and now, do you understand."

"False and empty threats are nothing to me Cristophe, surely you realise that by now."

Kefka smirked and tried to stalk off, but the General caught him by the sleeve. "Don't try anything Kefka. You're here because the Emperor felt it wise for you to take a break. After Doma that is."

Kefka faced him fully. "And what would you know of what happened in Doma."

"You usurped my command Kefka. You might be Court Mage, and a former general, but you do not take over my troops without my hearing about what you did." Leo glared at him. "That was a barbaric gesture."

The Court Mage of Vector knocked the other man hand away in a show of powerful strength. "I was sent to finish the job you could not! As for the method, that was left to my discretion. You can't make an omelette without breaking eggs. This empire is my omelette, never forget it."

In a burst of rage, he stormed off.

-----------------------------------------

"Maester Seymour Guado, welcome to Dissidia." The older man extended his hand.

"My thanks." Seymour replied, his lips widening into a smile. "It is just as amazing as I had heard."

"Yes indeed. My name is Braska of Bevelle, and these are my two guardians, Auron of Bevelle and Jecht of Zanarkand."With a smile the brown robed man gestured to the two men behind him. One of had just come from one of the duelling grounds where he had met with some new students, and the other looked like he had been dragged out of a meeting, dressed as he was in slacks and a shirt, though he still wore his bandanna.

"I've heard of you both. Jecht, you I believe are quite a famous sportsman."

"Was, back in Zanarkand. I'm teaching the athletics here. Well thank you Braska for bringing me here, but I have to go."

Seymour interjected. "I'm sorry for dragging you here if there is something you need to do."

Braska interjected. "No, it is customary for a Summoner and his Guardians to greet a Maester of Yevon." He looked at Jecht as he did so, and the man shrugged.

Braska once again spoke to Seymour. "I was sorry to hear of your father's death. He did much for his people."

Seymour nodded solemnly. "He was a man of vision. I hope that I can finish his vision."

Braska nodded solemnly. "Yes indeed. It is good to see that the Guado are beginning to interact with the other races of Spira. You are a most worthy ambassador for them Maestor Seymour."

"I myself am proud of my heritage as a Guado, and to be praised by one such as yourself, High Summoner, is indeed an honour."

"Please, call me Braska."

------------------------------------------------

The group began to move into the Academy and Seymour was given a guided tour of the facility.

"Do you intend to stay long, Maester Seymour?" Auron intoned.

"As long as is necessary." Seymour answered. "I have research I must do while I am here."

"Care to spill what it is?" Jecht questioned.

"Not anything in particular, Sir Jecht, but it does have to do with Sin."

Silence formed in the group. Sin was a dreaded monster that none of the Spirans wished to discuss. "And what, may I ask, is you reason for researching that creature." Braska asked, his tone harsh.

"Sin is only a threat to Spira, never to the rest of the world, I wish to learn why. If so, what can we do to try and keep it away as easily as the rest of Gaia has done."

"You've set yourself an interesting challenge." Auron looked more incredulous than amused despite his tone.

Seymour smiled. "No doubt you wish the same Lord Braska?"

Braska nodded slowly, his own wishes and desires of a similar nature. Sin had cost his people so much, the terrible monster that destroyed whole towns with a single blow, that left nothing alive in it's wake. Where Sin had come from, no-one was certain, though many believed that it was the result of the sins of the inhabitants of Spira. Their religion, Yevon, forbade the use of machine and other assorted types of machinery. Though people like the Al Bhed continued to use it, as did cities like Zanarkand. While many people didn't believe that mere use of machine was the problem, they did little to associate themselves with it as well. Sin appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, constantly returning to destroy Spira over and over again. The times between its arrival, defeat and subsequent return varied greatly. Sometimes it would vanish for ten years, others it would return in less than a month. Summoners had to rise quickly to fight it and they never survived. Yes, Braska would gladly do all the research on Sin possible to try and defeat it, but the problem was that he would never find a way. No one ever had. Sin had not made an appearance in four years, and it looked like it would not for some time yet. Sin always revealed itself in dramatic and deadly fashion. Obliterating a city was usually the first move.

"I would be obliged if you would show me to the library. I mean to start my work immediately."

-----------------------------------------

Seymour graciously bid his hosts farewell and turned back to his new study area. Seymour had contracted to take a year's education here, for two reasons. The first was the reason he gave everyone. He needed to practice his magic and summoning some more. It would give him better control over his abilities as a summoner. It would also enable him to learn better spells. The second was the real reason he was here. He needed to find a way to avoid death. If he could learn it, then he could reveal it to the rest of the continent, if he could reveal it, he would be a saviour. No, not a saviour, the Saviour. He needed it, to finally gain the release he needed. In doing so he would live forever. No one could take that away from him, but first he needed the power. The power to save Spira, to heal Spira. That power had to be his, or he would never succeed. He had to escape death, he had to.

-----------------------------------------

Braska debated whether or not he should speak to Jecht as the trio walked away from the library doors towards the class rooms and the dormitories. The man was striding ahead, his face a thundercloud of raging emotions and his eyes blazing. Eventually Auron did it for him.

"You were barely civil back there Jecht, what's biting you?"

Jecht didn't answer for a moment, but his stride slowed. After a moment's contemplation he spoke, his voice twitching with anger, frustration and a slight hint of shame. "It's my son. He arrives today. Or should I say, he arrived today." He gave a quick snort. "I missed meeting him because of that ridiculous Trepe girl who pulled strings to get me to do her job while she went to moon over some punk who doesn't give a damn about her, or any other human either." With a mirthless chuckle he continued walking. "Just another promise I failed to keep to him."

Braska spoke quietly. "Would it not be possible for you to arrange to meet him later?"

Jecht rounded on him in a swirl of anger. "If I didn't have to be here to meet with some stuck up kid, because of some bloody formality, then yes I could have. Damnit Braska, your daughter is here too. Do you not think she'd like to see you, or have you forgotten what it means to be a father?"

Braska looked at him directly. "I have not. Yuna knows what is required of me in my duties, both as a Master of Studies here, and as a High Summoner. She does not make demands of me when I do what is demanded of my position Jecht."

Jecht sighed slightly, his anger gone. "I sometimes wish that Tidus would make demands of me. He hates me badly enough as it is. I'm sorry Braska, it's not you I'm angry at. I've no one to blame for this but myself."

"We are all involved in the Academy Jecht," Auron added, "He will see from your behaviour here that you are more than what you once were."

Jecht walked off again, shrugging his shoulders as he went. "I hope so, I certainly hope so."

--------------------------------------

Master Xande examined his new apartments with an experience eye. They were more than satisfactory. A good thing, for if they had not been he would have torn the place to shreds and demanded new ones. He was supposed to be a god, by the hells. Not some ridiculous mage, albeit a powerful one. Immortality would be his, as would revenge. Xande raised his eyes to the heavens and cursed Noah, the Arch Mage of Heavenly Realm, the one who had ordered that he be placed here, on this miserable forgotten speck of land that some called Gaia. He was to have been a god, like his companions Doga and Unei. Doga, now a Spirit of Magic and Unei the Goddess of Dreams. He had been the greatest of the three of them and Noah had decreed that he should become mortal. It was the exact opposite of everything he had longed for, everything he had worked for, everything he had ever desired. And Noah had been the worst. A gift he had called it, a gift.

---------------------------------------------

"_Unei, you showed greatest promise in the realm of dreams, a watcher and a caretaker of all of those whose dreams strayed too deep. You are more than ready to take on the position of the Dreamwatcher, she who guards the realms of sleep, the tableau of night's sweet fancies, the tranquillity of the moonbeams. Your skills are most effective there."_

_Unei bowed her head in humility. "Lord Noah, your praise is too much. I am not worthy of this task you have given me."_

"_Nonsense Unei, besides, it wasn't my decision. The Pantheon has declared for you as the new Dreamwatcher. You are already ascended to that position. You have earned it."_

_Before the eyes of her fellow pupils Unei began to fade. Before she did, Doga and Xande managed to give her encouragement._

"_We wish you the best Unei."_

"_Congratulations Unei, you are truly suited to your role."_

_Noah smiled at his two other pupils. "Your turn will come soon enough."_

_He glanced back at the sheet held in front of him, doubtless his report from the Pantheon._

"_Doga"_

_The man looked up, his long moustaches twitching with excitement. "Doga, you have shown yourself skilled in the uses of magicks, in fact, some would say you are approaching the level of an Eidolan in the realms of power. You are, therefore, granted the status of a Spirit of Magic."_

_Doga's eyes widened, his face slacked and he looked like he had been told he was now a god. In a way he was, the Magic Spirits were people who could basic bare elements of magic, keeping in close to the realm it was a part of, not free and able to ravage the world in its raw form. _

"_Xande" Here Noah paused. For a moment of time that seemed to stretch all the way to eternity he considered his greatest student. "You are the best and brightest of my students, your potential almost unlimited. But therein lies your only flaw."_

_Xande's proud smile faded. _

"_You have no idea about how to use your power. You are too intent on what you're learning to actually doing with your power. So that must change."_

_Those words were beginning to find small chinks in the façade that Xande was putting up. Dread began to creep into his spirit, slowly and surely curling it's gleefull fingers around his resolve and driving him mad._

"_You're being made mortal and…"_

"_NOOOOOOO!"_

-------------------------------------

Under his fingers the desk shredded. Xande growled low in his throat. He would achieve immortality, he would. And then he'd take his vengeance on the rest of the eternals. From the ranks of the Guardians, up through the Eidolans, the Occuria, the Spirits, even the Gods themselves. No one alive would have any idea what it felt like, knowing that you were as powerful as a god, knowing that absolute power was yours, that you could shape the world as you wanted to, that you were immortal and looking in at the world, instead of mortal and looking out. It had caused him to weep, to actually weep, when he had spent his first night on this earth, this Gaia. Rage constricted him once again, and he raised one brightly glowing palm, ready to throw a ball of fire the size of a house out of the window into the sky. I will take my vengeance, I will destroy this world, I will achieve what is my right! This I swear by the power of the void, by the Cloud of Darkness! And by Chaos himself.

-------------------------------------

Somewhere in the darkness of the void, a shadowy being made of little more than crushing, soul consuming power stirred. Someone had beckoned. Words, little words, so small so innocently stated, but consisting of so much power. Especially when spoken by a person such as the one who had called. The being paused, then considered the gender of the caller and let itself become of the female persuasion, at least to all outward appearances. She smiled. Destruction and darkness called. It would be fun.

--------------------------------

The halls were fairly deserted as the woman walked through them, her train brushing the floor, her stride strong and decisive. This woman was unlike many other at the academy or the retreat. A descendent of a long line of women, a queen of a great dynasty, she was a Sorceress. Powerful almost beyond belief in magical strength, she was one of the few living beings that could draw magic out of their own spirits and use it. Sorceress' had been first born when the original God of Magic, the great Hyne, had given his power to mortals. Hated by people the world over simply for existing, the Sorceress generation had either fled or struck back. The Great Magic War had ended only when the Sorceress' had gone into hiding, staying hidden in plain sight and abandoning their allies, the Lunarians, who had been forced to sign a peace settlement with humans and retreated to Luna, the moon of the second planet in the system. In the years that had followed they had dwindled and dwindled, becoming, in the minds of most people, little more than a nightmare. Until Adel. Sorceress Adel of Esthar had risen like an explosion and had gripped Esthar by the throat. All of southern Guardia had been swayed by her might and power, prompting a war between Galbadia and Esthar. Eventaully, the people of Esthar had rebelled and crushed Adel's forces themselves, sealing the Sorceress away in space. The woman doubted there were any more than three, maybe four sorceress' left in the whole world.

-------------------------------------------

Which led to the woman in question. Ultimecia she called herself. A sorceress of great power, and equally great anger. Her hair was the colour of silken steel, a grey that shone softly in the light, but a colour that had no effect whatsoever on her smooth ageless skin. Her face was rounded, but with a defined jaw line, that kept on the right side of being pronounced, her cheeks coloured with purple designs. Her lips were red, and her eyes were golden, sparkling with the magic that leapt to her command inborn and non-reliant on any form of magicite. It was her rare gift, the ability to create magic. Few knew that that is what her kind derived their name from. Originally they were Source-ess, in the original language it had made more sense, but the mistranslation had left it Sorceress. Sources of magic. Admittedly their power was nowhere near the level of an Esper, or an Eidolan, the fabled creatures of the War of the Magi and the summons who could defeat anyone, it is said, with a single blow. Even so, there were few humans capable of matching one of Hyne's children. Although, Sephiroth perhaps. It would be interesting to see him, apparently he was here. Considered one of the most powerful men alive, in terms of magical strength and physical ability, she looked forward to the moment she could meet him and actually speak face to face. He was rumoured to be quite charming.

-----------------------------------------

At the moment she kept herself unobtrusively dressed, her usual red gown covered by a lilac cloak that modestly covered the plunging neckline quite well. Naturally she was not afraid of flaunting her superior looks whenever necessary, but now was not necessary. Her business here was important and while she would enjoy drawing attention in the future, she wanted to remain discreet at this time. She was here for a very very important function. Revenge and power. At present she was extremely powerful, along the lines of nigh inhuman, but it was not enough. She needed more. Only when she was approaching the level of omnipotent would she be able to finally achieve her goal, the destruction of everything.

---------------------------------

"How goes the construction Borghen?"

"Exceedingly well your Majesty. I am pleased to announce that we should be finished the _Dreadnaught_ within the next six years."

The Emperor allowed the communication sphere to show exactly the level of his anger. To those outside it would not have seemed to be much more than the darkening of his eyes and the exceptionally cold look he was giving the general and former Count of Fynn would not have seemed so terrifying. Unfortunately, those who knew him, or were members of his court as no one really knew the Emperor, knew that such a look followed before he unleashed torture. Some victims he would have sliced to ribbons before they got a chance to realise they had made a mistake. The court of Palamecia was highly fraught with peril at every hands turn. The Emperor was feared by all with good reason. At the merest arch of his eyebrow, those soulless soldiers of his would drag anyone away and their screams would keep the entire castle shivering all night. Afterwards, well the Emperor was not adverse to bringing out the body, always leaving a sticky trail of blood across the polished marble floor. The corpse would have had the flesh scorched off its skull, and patches of flesh missing from the ribcage. It always inspired loyalty. Even if his demonic troops didn't get a miscreant, the Emperor himself most certainly would. One Firaga would spring from his fingertips, the magic coalescing into a ball of solid fire that could easily char through skin muscle and bone. Once he had removed a woman's head in a single spell. While the rest of the court looked on in terror, the Emperor had calmly and in a forthright manner told them all that she was harbouring treasonous thoughts. Anyone else who had such thoughts would be hunted down while the loyal would be spared. Naturally, any who had thought of ousting him immediately fell on their knees and begged for a chance to prove their loyalty. The resulting purge had left him in a more comfortable position that before, with nobles who were loyal to the bone. So naturally Borghen was a little uncomfortable.

---------------------------------------

"That is not what I had intended for the _Dreadnaught_ Count, perhaps I should have someone replace you?"

From the Emperor's viewpoint the man prostrated himself and pressed his face to the floor in a gesture of obedience. "I will make them work harder your majesty, but these peasants are not completely up to the tasks that we set them."

The Emperor sighed silently to himself. Were they all this incompetent, he wondered to himself, did he have to lead them all on by the hand, would they ever learn the true meaning of fear?

"Have the weakest and slowest ones killed Borghen, preferably in as public a fashion as possible, but don't let the uncouth mob enjoy it. That should incite them to work harder, so long as you make it perfectly clear that they were killed for being so slow. If that fails, reduce their food and water supplies until they reach their quotas. I don't really care how many of them die, the important thing is that the _Dreadnaught_ is finished in time for me to launch my world campaign. I can send a few of my choice squadrons out to help if you wish?"

No doubt, Emperor Mateus thought to himself, Borghen is intelligent to figure out that those soldiers will be for his "protection", more than for his command. He is useful enough.

"No need, oh magnificent one, I can make them work faster with what you have so graciously given me at present."

"Indeed Count? Then show me your level of skill with the ample resources you already have."

-----------------------------------

With a gesture the Emperor cut off the link. His otherworldly powers were Hell born and as such, none could properly understand them, save him. This one allowed him to contact any of his servants all over the world, but it also allowed him to spy on them. Fortunately for Count Borghen, he had been telling the truth. If he had not been, Mateus would have sent his forces anyway, with the goal of taking the traitor and killing him, slowly if the opportunity presented itself. Nevertheless he was faced with a slight problem. He needed another good commander. Borghen was a good strategist, and a halfway decent administrator, but he was not the expert in hand to hand that was needed to lead his troops. Obviously he needed a human, or a near human for the task, a demon was too stupid to properly command, while at the same time had to be controlled to prevent a blood lusting spree. The last thing he needed was an idiot attacking his enemies, it would lead to ridicule for himself and his nation. No he needed a skilled warrior. Perhaps one could be found here, amongst the elite youth of the day. That idea sparked in his mind and the Emperor gave it serious thought. With that in mind he rose and began to stride about his apartments. He had to give credit where it was due. This was indeed, a royal suite. A quick glance out of the open window enabled him to feel the fresh air, and he contemplated his requirements and his demands of such a champion inhaling the heady scent of the flower gardens.

-----------------------------

"You are certain that the Nethicite is stable now?"

"Yes your excellency, I am assured that the Nethicite is stabilized."

"Good. I don't want a repeat of what happened to Nabudis Doctor."

Vayne Solidor was in communication with his close confidante Dr. Cidolfas Demen Bunansa, a master of sciences and the sciences of Magicite, the stones which allowed the peoples of the world to use the powers of the Lifestream in the manifestations of magical abilities. He was discussing the use of Nethicite, the most powerful form of Magicite. However, when used, most recently by Judge Magister Zecht, the Midlight Shard, the strongest piece of Nethicite had devastated the entire area, destroying all of Nabudis, the former capital of Nabradia, and killing the Judge in the process. That had been five years ago. Despite the fact that the pieces of Nethicite took almost three centuries to recharge with enough power to cause such a blast, the good doctor seemed to have found a way of getting it to work, on a smaller scale, sooner.

"Good. If this Nethticite is to become a weapon, I expect it to be capable of being wielded in battle, of being a tool, not a once off destroyer. I want it to be more."

"And it shall my lord. This is a better solution than simply relying on the old form. But I will say no more. There are those who do not wish that we would be able to speak to your majesty. Until we meet in person, I will bid you farewell."

---------------------------------------------

Dr. Cid signed off and Vayne sat for a moment contemplating his words.

"Either Cid is truly as mad as it is rumoured, or he believes himself an extremely powerful man Vayne."

Judges Bergan and Ghis were present. Zargabaath was busy overseeing the transfer of their belongings to their rooms as the Judges were all staying on the premises, Gabranth and Drace to keep a closer eye on Larsa, and Bergan, Zargabaath and Ghis for his own counsel. Even here, in the most prestigious academy in the world, a centre of learning and educational growth, the plots and intrigues ran high. Regardless, Vayne still had his duties to attend to. Voicing his thoughts, Vayne answered Ghis.

"True, Ghis, but there is another possibility that we have not explored yet. It is possible that Cid is not alone in this venture, that there is someone else working with him on this project."

Bergan caught the note of interest in his sovereign's voice and added his own thoughts on the matter. "He seems to be capable of covering it quite well, although he does not contain his excitement at times. He overreaches himself and that is where he slips."

"Correct. I hope he will be able to prove his statements true however."

Ghis spoke confidently. "Doctor Cid is one of the most brilliant minds alive my Lord, some would give him greater credit than Doctor Gast of Guardia."

"Yes, the man who gave so much to science in the form of the development of Mako energy, itself an interesting subject. But you are sure that we could not use it."

"No my Lord, it is interfered with by the mist on most continents and is otherwise difficult to master. In others they refuse to use it due to the problems it creates."

"I believe it is looked down upon because of environmental concerns my Lord. Apparently it destroys the land."

"Can Shinra truly be that foolish as to destroy the very land they stand upon for hundreds of future generations all in the name of profits?"

"You can ask Rufus Shinra yourself my Lord. I have heard information that he is attending here."

"Then I shall do so, my thanks Bergan. While we proceed to dinner you may give me all the information I need on my future," here Vayne paused and said in contemptuous voice, "classmates."

-----------------------------------

"Tell me again, who was on that ship."

A low powered Thunder spell leaped from the armoured gauntlet and the Baron airman tried to scream past his Silence ward. After he had stopped convulsing and appeared to be whimpering, Golbez released the spell. Instantly he tried to scream again and Golbez struck. Swinging back and forth the shocked man fell silent.

"I asked you a question. Who was on that ship?"

Suspended upside down from his ankles in a dungeon and being tortured by this sorcerer was more than the man could bear. "The Dark Knight was on that airship. Him and the Court Healer's apprentice and the Captain of the Dragoons. They are here to study their arts and to meet with other leaders from around the world before returning home. They are here for no other purpose I swear!"

Golbez considered the man briefly. "Are you certain?"

Desperately the man nodded. "There is no other reason. Maybe if the king had sent the two warriors on their own there might have been something different, but the Court Healer is a peaceful girl. She hasn't got it in her to be a threat to anyone!"

Golbez raised one hand, the beginnings of a Fira spell glowing in his armoured palm. If he held it up to the untested flesh of a simple airman, the spell would cause his flesh to melt and his blood to boil. His nerves would shrivel, instantly fried to a crisp. But the pain, oh the pain would drive him mad if it didn't kill him first. Only a warrior, skilled in handling magic attacks would be able to stand the heat and pain without serious damage. Or naturally a mage would, but Golbez reckoned this particular man was neither warrior, nor mage. A cabin boy perhaps, but no fighter.

"It's all true I swear! I cleaned her cabin regularly, she keeps only a hunting bow, she has no offensive abilities whatsoever and the Dark Knight is in love with her!"

Golbez Silenced him again. Now that was interesting. If this Dark Knight was truly in love with the woman, she could easily become leverage. He wanted to make sure that the man didn't interfere. He doused the Fira spell and considered his prisoner. If he killed him would he be missed? That was truly the question. Pausing the huge armoured sorcerer once more checked through the man's belongings. Interesting, a letter from the captain. So he was expected back. A pity. He should kill him anyway. It meant that there would be less of them around when he… but enough of that. Right now he needed to remain unobtrusive and to do so required that he keep a low profile. The boy should live. Still, he struggle with the overwhelming desire to just snuff out his life, even quickly, but in the end, common sense prevailed over seeking pleasure. He wiped his mind quickly and teleported the man out of the room. He had work to do, and sitting here would not get it done.

_to be continued,_

* * *

Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal have had their fight, which I consider one of the greatest animated sword fights ever. Also in this fic are the Remnants and the Tsviets, none evil, yet. On the subject of Kuja's style of dress, I reckon he does it to shock people into noticing him, and into lowering their guard. Beatrix isn't evil, she's just serving the wrong cause. But she's still kickass! Tree-man Exdeath is of course, the power hungry warlock that he is in game, although here he has only just lighted on the idea of using the Void. I have worked out a mythology background for the story which took me ages, but should explain a few things. Kefka is as mad, and bad, as he is in game. The whole stabbing with a wine glass is a nod to Punisher: War Zone and Jigsaw. He made the Joker look tame. Of course Kefka hates kids, they're irritating. Seymour is a conniving madman, but that's why we love him. Jecht isn't Sin. That should suffice. Explanation will come in later chapters. Xande will of course have a large role, but the paragraph following his contains the entity to truly be feared. Ultimecia hasn't spoke yet, but that seductress will gain notice in the future. Especially in a university full of hormonal young men. Damn she's got a nice... sorry got carried away there. Ah the Emperor. He still creeps me out. And he's looking for a Dark Knight of his own. Dr. Cid has been introduced, in conversation with Vayne. Bergan and Ghis seem to be getting along with Vayne very well. Ths bodes ill for the future. And lastly, Golbez. Do not ever withhold information from that Sorceror. Or you will have the flesh seared from your bones. Slowly. Anyway. Stay tuned. The next chapter will be nowhere near as dark. After all, the various groups are going out for dinner and dancing.


	5. Chapter 5

Aha, I'm back again. Well, I finaly got Dissidia. What can I say except, best game of the year!!!!!!!! Seriously, if you haven't gotten this game yet, get it! It's that good. Anyway, on we go. To reply to my reviews, Master of Catdoken, Borghen is annoying, expect the Dark Knight to pick on him, Xande is fun especially in the web comic Domus Facina which I recommend, Golbez is being controlled, though I love his double agent persona from Dissidia, Exdeath, not it wasn't Golbez it was the only game you didn't mention in your review, Kefka's a nutcase plain and simple, Weiss hasn't reached his full power yet, but he will, I'm like Jecht with Ultimecia, I see cleavage, Kuja is a narcissist he will sing that song at some point and Seymour does have some excellent VA. Enjoy this one. SissyHIYAH, the three way fight fom CC is one of the the best animated swordfights ever! And yes, Bea has another large part in this chapter. To everyone else, I hope you enjoy. Soundtrack? Okay. For the meeting of Cloud and Tifa, Tifa's theme, for the dances, The Blue Danue, for the Emperor and Ultimecia's tango, the tango from Laroca, and for the last three paragraphs, Aria de Mezzo Caraterre. Enjoy.

* * *

**Dance of the Stars**

"Sir Auron!"

Locke hit the door a few more times, trying to be discreet, but at the same time in a hurry. Auron had asked himself and Setzer to find the man who was with them a couple of days ago and the two had returned from the city only an hour ago. Now they were in a bit of a rush to catch up with everyone else and Auron was not making the situation any better by making them wait.

"Can you not make any more noise Locke." Setzer, silver haired and with a small smile on his face, was not helping either.

"Give me a break Setzer. You nearly crashed the _Blackjack_ you were in such a rush. I thought you wanted to get some romancing done tonight."

Setzer paused and thought. "Very true Locke, very true. But the fact remains that that is Edgar's field of expertise. I'm willing to wager however, that there will be a few card games going on."

"And if Instructor Trepe is there, you can kiss any chances of winning goodbye."

"There's no fun in gambling if there's no risk."

"You might want to tone down the gambling Setzer, it's a mite hazardous to your health."

"So is treasure hunting I believe, or is it stealing."

"Just watch it Setzer, I get enough of it from Edgar, especially now that Sabin's here with him. They must think it fun to tease me."

"Ah, the ever unflappable Locke Cole is vulnerable to jibes about his theft habits."

"Say it with me Setzer, Treasure-Hunting, is that so hard?"

Their neighbour eyed them a little worriedly. The very fact that Auron used such immature young men was a bit worrying to him. True, Dissidia only took the best, but these young men had yet to prove themselves to him, at least in his eyes. In Doma, men proved their skills before all the rest of their community before they were entrusted with responsibility, and if they were not worthy of the task to which they had placed their efforts, then the responsibility lay with those who gave them such responsibility. Had Auron truly lost his abilities as a commander? He had known the man since he had trained with him when he was a simple warrior monk of Bevelle, but the two had maintained a correspondence and as such Auron had come to his aid, aid which should not have been required, had he done what was asked of him properly. Was it possible that he had not been worthy of the post he had been given?

-------------------------------------------

"Locke, Setzer, what are you babbling about?"

Both the younger men stopped bickering immediately and snapped to attention. Most people sat up and listened when Auron spoke. The Master of Arms at Dissidia Academy, he was responsible for all the various schools of martial prowess and his level of responsibility spoke volumes about his skills. More to the point, as both Locke and Setzer knew, Auron was heavily involved with several resistance groups around the world, mostly for organising things within the academy itself and pointing out people to the various groups they wanted to join. Locke was a member of the Returners, people who opposed the Empire of Gestahl, as was Edgar who provided a lot of the funding for the group. Setzer was only loosely affiliated with the Returners, but his friendship with both Edgar and Locke was enough to guarantee his silence on the matter. The man they had with them was a survivor of the city state of Doma, one of the Gesthalian Empire's fiercest opponents. The sole survivor, after the city had been wiped out using poison in the water supply, a feat which had been carried out on the orders of Kefka. More to the point, the man had been Auron's mentor back in the early years of his training when he had been apprenticed to one of the finest swordsmen alive. Cyan Garamonde of Doma was a true hero and a champion of his city. Now he was a man who had seen everything he cared about, everything he had ever known, ripped away in the space of a few minutes. Auron concentrated on the two young men, long enough to debrief them.

"Sir Auron, we managed the find the man in forest to the northeast of the ruined city. It seems that the Empire burned it after they massacred the inhabitants."

Setzers fist clenched as Locke gave his report. It was enough to drive a man to rash actions, what he had seen there. The two had arrived the day before the Academy reopened, and Sir Garamonde had been forced to hide out in the main city until all the hubbub was over. The fact that Gestahlian citizens attended brought its own set of problems.

"You did well Locke, and you Setzer. I've arranged for a taxi to take the pair of you into town. It's waiting for you. Have a good night and here," he handed them a wad of gil, "enjoy yourselves."

"But sir, this was not a job of payment." Setzer protested.

"No, but this is my way of saying thanks."

Both young men were humbled. "Thank you sir Auron."

Auron chuckled gruffly. "You deserve it. No get running before I change my mind and confine you to your dorms."

The two needed no encouragement and ran off. Auron extended his hand and Cyan shook it firmly.

"It does me good to see that thou art in good health Sir Auron."

"I'm just glad to see that you didn't do something foolish Sir Cyan."

Cyan waved a hand as he was brought into the apartment's living room. "I, alas, am no longer of that title my friend. Thou must understand, I have been stripped of my honour as a knight and retainer of the king by my failure to protect him. And I have failed my family as well…" He trailed off, obviously struggling with his emotions.

Auron understood perfectly. "I have arranged quarters for you Cyan, and a position as the Swordmaster here. It will enable you to blend in with the crowd and help disguise you. Even so, Dissidia is neutral ground and you cannot seek vengeance for the actions of a government which has several prominent members here."

"The dogs killed my Elayne and Owain." Cyan's voice was hollow, devoid of emotion, yet it spoke of so much pain below the surface.

"I heard."

They sat in silence for some time, then Auron got up and walked to the door. "I have to meet with Headmaster Cid to discuss what time you are to begin tomorrow. I'll be back in roughly half an hour. Make yourself at home, you know you are welcome here at any time."

The door closed with a quiet click of lock meeting jamb and Cyan sat in silence for several minutes. He attempted to meditate, to close off his mind to outside distractions and prepare himself for the days ahead. But every time he tried, he saw their faces. Elayne and her playful eyes, her quick smile and her vibrant blond curls. Owain, trying his best to imitate his father, trying to puff out his chest and swaggering as he pretended he wore armour. Elayne and her constant attempts to bring a little spice into their relationship by trying to encourage flirtatious banter, Owain who would run up to him and hug his knees. He wished he had not withheld the time from them, he wished he had not held himself according to tradition and been what he wanted with them.

"Oh my love, my heart, I have failed thee."

And Cyan Garamonde, loyal servant of Doma and its last living legacy wept.

--------------------------------------

Cloud smiled his small smile as he, Zack and Vincent joined the rest of the SeeD members as they headed downtown. Selphie, the little brunette with the curls, had insisted that they join them, loudly proclaiming that they were going to have the best time ever. Zack had been all for it, but it had taken some persuading for them to get Vincent to go to. Zack had even called the two of them "emo", which had just driven both of them mad. Cloud hated being called emo, which he wasn't by the way. Just because he wasn't outgoing and constantly socializing, just because he would sit and think for long periods of time, just running through various problems in his head, that was enough to make him emo. Vincent maybe, if you didn't count the fact that he still wouldn't tell anyone what exactly he had gone through. Cloud knew he was shy, he knew he had a hard time getting along with people unless they wanted to get along with him. But even so, he was nowhere near as bad as Squall. Cloud watched him as they walked along. Squall walked with his head down, his eyes focused on the ground, alternatively glaring at everyone who tried to make conversation with him. Not that it was working terrifically well. Zell was doggedly trying to get the guy to respond, but was failing. Squall's general reply was "Whatever," and he used it regardless of who was speaking to him. Zack had tried talking to him, but had equally failed. So the other members of the group ignored him. From what Cloud had managed to decipher from the fast moving bantering talk between Zell, who talked nineteen to the dozen, and Irvine, who was always interjecting, Squall was highly respected and well liked, mostly for his no nonsense behaviour and his skilled leadership. He never asked anything of anyone he would not do himself, he never left his team behind, and he always did what was tactically sound. Even Seifer Almasy, his constant rival, had praise for the man as a fair opponent. If Squall had a flaw, and it was already readily apparent, it was that he had no friends, he had no companions, he didn't even have a pet. He formed no emotional attachments whatsoever, not even to the people who worked with him constantly. The rest of the group were almost as crazy, but nothing like Squall. Selphie had met this other black haired ninja girl, the self styled, "Great Ninja Yuffie, the single White Rose of Wutai!" The two prattled away like cockatoos calling in the evening. They had decided, randomly it seemed, to start tormenting Vincent, alternating between calling him emo and a vampire. Cloud could still hear them.

"Do you have fangs?"

"No."

"Why are your eyes red?"

"I don't know?"

"Can you change into a bat?"

"………no."

"Do you sleep in a coffin?"

"No."

"Is it comfortable?"

"……"

"Are you emo?"

"NO!"

"Do you know what emo is?"

"Do you Selph?"

"No Yuffs. Do you?"

"Not really."

"Is Vincent emo then?"

"Probably."

Vincent himself looked like he was ready to put Cerberus, his pistol, to his forehead, pull the trigger and he would die a happy man. Zack was watching all if this with a grin on his face. Naturally he was in his element, completely at ease in the presence of new companions and friends. He and Irvine were talking good naturedly about cars and motorbikes, Zack vehemently defending motorbikes and Irvine equally expounding on the benefits of cars, mostly to pick up girls. Zack had been the one to get Cloud's interest in bikes up and running and it was in that moment that Cloud noticed a bike shop off to his left, down a narrow street, just visible on the corner.

----------------------------------------------

"Zack, Vincent. I'm going down there to take a look at the bikes they got. Are you guys coming?"

Zack shook his head. "Sorry Cloud, but I'm really hungry at the moment and I want to get a bite to eat. You know where to find us yeah?"

"Yes I do."

"Right, well I'll give you a buzz on your PHS and let you know what the story is."

"Keep me posted. Vincent, what about you?"

"Don't go Vinny." Yuffie grabbed one of his arms and held on tight. "You are going to have fun if it kills us."

If Vincent had turned red, it was unnoticeable from the way his face was shrouded, but he muttered something unintelligible before saying, "Go on Cloud. I doubt these annoying ninja girls will give you or I a moments rest if I do go. Tell me if you see anything good."

Cloud smiled his small smile. Zack was starving, that was true, the man hadn't eaten all day and he had been talking non-stop about getting a nice meal. Vincent was right as well, those two wouldn't let him go, and Cloud really had to wonder about where they got their energy, and why they were so cheerful. As it was, he knew that he was hungry, but it could wait. With a quick wave he started down the street. It was a quiet evening, not much happening. The lights were not as bright as they could have been, but the street was quiet enough to make that fact unnoticeable. The air still retained some of the warmth of the day and Cloud's jacket was open down the front, the right mix of casual and formal that was required for the ballroom that the group had been heading, yet it was perfectly acceptable for going anywhere else in the city. Of course the SeeDs had been wearing their uniforms, having not bothered to get changed, also because Instructor Trepe had said she'd meet them later at a time after she'd fixed up a few things. Most people seemed to be heading out that evening anyway, most to the bars around the city, others to ballrooms and nightclubs. Cloud was glad he'd have some time to himself before he had to hang with the crowd. Truth be told, Cloud enjoyed his freedom and his peace and quiet. Especially on night like this. It meant he could process all the information he had picked up in a day to his heart's content. After a day like today it was no wonder he wanted to. People dealt with the change of locale and the new sensation of being far from home in various ways. People like Zack and Selphie went out and partied to keep their minds off the facts, people like Vincent or Squall ignored the change and all it meant. He thought his way was best. He took his time to consider the changes, then he went out and he did what was needed to handle them. He paused in front of the shop window and took a look through. Cloud realised he'd been mistaken in his first synopsis of it being a dealership. It was a mechanic's front. The owner obviously was the man who repaired the bikes and he placed them for sale in the front of his repairs shop. Cloud took a moment to examine the types of bikes the man had on offer. There were two particular ones which stood out for him. One was a Hardy-Daytona, the type that Zack was always rambling about. It was a speed racer, a bike which was designed for the road, for maxing out speed and power. It was also considered one of the best designs in the world a perfect mix of racer and standard vehicle. Not only did Zack love the bike, Cloud also felt that the bike defined Zack, to an extent. Zack was slightly showy in everything that he did, like the bike, Zack was also a mix of characteristics, all of which left him slightly confusing. He was arrogant, yet generous in a non patronising way. He would think nothing of loudly proclaiming his own abilities, but he never hesitated to raise those who had similar abilities on his shoulders for all to see. Like Cloud. The two of them were near enough on the same level, with Zack being slightly above Cloud in terms of skill and strength. Then he noted the other type of bike which was there. Sleek, coloured black and gold, the entire ensemble radiated power and awesomeness. Cloud wasn't aware that such a word existed, but apparently this bike fit it perfectly. Glancing up and down the street, Cloud stepped forward and pressed his face against the glass to try and see what make the bike was. There was no make or model number on the chassis, but he could just make out a word imprinted on the side of the skin, just before the steering and seat. _Fenrir_. It was a customized bike then, a piece of technology that some would consider dodgy just because it was modified, but Cloud had seen enough of bikes to know that modified vehicles, if done right, could turn out to be amazing. This looked like it belonged to that particular crowd. It was right then, in that moment that Cloud Strife made a decision. That bike was going to be his.

----------------------------------------------------

Light bloomed farther up the street. Cloud turned, his eyes catching out the opening back door of a bar. Nothing wrong with a quiet drink by himself while he planned out how he was going to get his bike, he thought to himself. After all, he would need to know exactly how he was going to get the money together and more to the point, how soon. Maybe he could see the owner, he thought as he crossed the street and walked around the corner to the front entrance. The door swung open at his mere touch, a note of his increased strength that he had to remind himself about. The bar itself was nothing hugely out of the ordinary, the time of evening meaning that much of the bars patrons would not be in for some time. A Pine wood floor, polished countertop, bartender, a huge man sitting in a corner and his young daughter sitting beside him while he ate his dinner. The Cloud stopped and stared. The bartender had turned around. It was Tifa Lockhart. Tifa Lockhart, the subject of his daydreams, one of the few from Nibelheim he could call a friend, the one he secretly hoped would become more than that, the pretty girl from home that everyone had adored because she was so sweet natured. But now before him was Tifa Lockhart the woman, and only in his most daring fantasies had he considered that she might have looked like this. It was as if Minerva had taken the most endearing features she had had as a child and carried them through as she had matured and ripened into the stunning beauty that stood before him. It was enough to take his breath away. Her legs were long, made longer by their slenderness, but they were toned and the colour of ash wood. Her stomach, exposed by the tank top and miniskirt she wore, was flat and smooth and it showed, just slightly, the conditioned muscles beneath the skin, yet there was also a softness there and Cloud instinctively wanted to put his arm around her waist and feel that skin so soft and smooth as silk. He dared to look higher and he took note of her breasts, large, yet not so large as to be obscene. She was all curves and softness and utterly lovely. Tifa's neck wasn't long, but it was the colour of milk and honey and as soft as the rest of her, silken in texture. But it was her face that drew his immediate attention. Her mouth was rose shaped and her lips a most delicate shade of pink. Her small nose, the one he knew she was secretly ashamed of, complimented her face, making it appear eye catching and giving her face an innocent appearance. Cloud's gaze moved higher and caught her eyes, and there stopped dead. Her eyes were breathtaking. They were brown, warm and gentle, and the slight tint of red in them made her look exotic and mysterious. The entire magnificent example of female beauty was topped by dark hair that hung to her waist and Cloud felt the desire to just run his hands through it and feel its dark, lustrous weight in his palms. Suddenly her cheeks coloured and Cloud realised, as his own cheeks started to flare in embarrassment, that he was staring with his mouth open.

----------------------------------------

"Cloud?" Her voice had deepened slightly from the higher pitch that it used to have, becoming warm, slightly husky and utterly sensuous. Cloud stood there, feeling enthralled until he managed to speak.

"Tifa?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm at the academy. And you?"

"I'm going too."

"Good."

There was a long pause. Then Cloud spoke again.

"Are you working here?"

Tifa looked relieved to continue speaking. "Yes, I'm a bartender."

"Cool."

"It is."

"Do you work long hours or…?"

"Some nights, on weekdays no. And you?"

"No, I haven't got a job yet."

"Oh."

There was another pause. Both of them felt even more awkward than before with their attempts at conversation going absolutely nowhere.

"How are your family?"

"My Dad is well enough, getting a bit cranky because I'm not there and he worries."

"Of course."

"And you?"

"My mom died a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry Cloud." She put her hand on his arm, briefly, and the skin there trembled at her touch.

"It's okay."

"Did you make it into SOLDIER?"

"…..Yeah." Damn, Cloud hated lying, and to her as well. She didn't deserve that. But he couldn't tell her the truth.

"I thought I recognised the Mako gleam."

"You did?"

"Sure." Tifa hesitated, "What's it like."

Cloud shuddered slightly at the mere memory. "It's… hard to talk about."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you couldn't have known."

"But… at least you're living your dream.

"It's a lot harder than it sounds."

They ran out of speaking topics and for a short while stood there not meeting each other's gazes until the big man from the table stood and walked over to them.

"Everything alright Teef?" His voice was gruff, but there was an element of concern there too.

"Everything's fine Barret, Cloud's an old friend from Nibelheim." Tifa walked away from the two and went over to the little girl. "Marlene, do you want to meet an old friend of mine?"

The little girl nodded and Cloud was somewhat perturbed by the way that she held Tifa's hand.

"Marlene, this is Cloud. Cloud, this is Marlene."

"Hi Marlene."

The girl said nothing, but merely smiled and gave a small wave before walking back over to Barret, who picked her up and set her on his knee.

"Who is she?"

"She's Barret's daughter. Adopted, her parents were killed when she was only a child. I take care of her whenever Barret's gone overseas."

Cloud gave a small smile. "I did think briefly that she might have been yours."

Tifa gave him a look. "I'm only twenty Cloud. Marlene is seven, do the math."

"I know but…"

"It's okay. Can I get you anything?"

"No… I got to go catch up with my friends… from SOLDIER." Cloud hurriedly added, "We were supposed to be going to the ballroom, but I came down here to catch a few minutes by myself."

Tifa smiled at him, meeting his gaze directly for the first time and sending a pulse of adrenaline through his system. "Well it was a surprise that you dropped in tonight Cloud. Perhaps I'll see you sometime in classes."

"I'll make a point of it…" Cloud realised what he had said and stopped talking. Without another word he turned to leave. But as he opened the door Tifa called out after him.

"It was nice to see you again Cloud."

"Likewise, Tifa."

------------------------------------------------

Squall stood in solitude and silence on the side of the dance floor, his eyes constantly tracking the room, flitting from here to there and quickly taking stock of everything going on. The second his party had arrived at the in swing party they had split up. Squall had wandered around, avoiding the bar area as that was where Seifer Almasy was holding forth, along with his companions Raijin and Fujin, and Squall was not going to endure being insulted tonight. His patience had already been pushed to breaking point by Selphie, Yuffie and Zell, and he could only imagine the state that Valentine had been in. At this point in time Zell was hurriedly engaging in a fast talking conversation with a guy with red hair called Wakka. What they were talking about was beyond the Commander and most certainly beneath him. Most likely some sort of sport. He had been introduced to more people than he cared to remember throughout the evening. Selphie had run into a pair of girls almost as crazy as she is and the three of them were busily planning their "festival committee." Speak of Chaos and he will appear, Squall thought as the three of them, plus a tagalong, came running up.

"Booyaka Squall!" Selphie exclaimed and Squall already wanted to strangle her. "We're planning for our festival committee, and we need people! Whaddaya say huh?"

Squall looked at the other three. Yuffie and two more girls he didn't recognise. "How many have you got already Selphie?" he deadpanned.

"Two." Selphie answered in a quiet voice, but then she brightened. "But we're going to get loads more before we're finished here Squall, you can count on it. Rikku says Yuna might be able to help, I know Irvine will if I ask him, Quisty might. Have you met Tidus yet? He might too, and Wakka if we can get him at the right moment. Zack seems to like the idea and we might even be able to get a few more. Rikku says this girl she met, Refia, might be up for it too, so…"

At that point Squall had stopped listening. Rikku must be the blonde girl with her, the other had a sulky expression and in all honesty, Squall pitied her. If Rikku was anywhere near as annoying as the other two, then how she hadn't killed herself was beyond him. He once more glanced around the room. Some blond kid was holding forth, going on about how good of a game blitzball was, and from the looks some of his listeners were giving him, they didn't realise that there was such a game. Spirans. They tended to forget that they were separate from the rest of the world. No one wanted to go near the continent, all a bunch of city states, united only by a religion which encouraged the death of unbelievers and held that a giant fiend, which slaughtered thousands regularly, was punishment for some sin they did a thousand years ago. If it was up to him, they'd have killed the blasted thing years ago and been done with it. Surely a couple of pulse cannons would be able to deal with it, maybe a few cruise missiles as well. But that was their problem. He became aware that Selphie had stopped and was now looking at him with intent.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid not."

"Oh come on Squall!"

"Yeah it'll be fun!"

"Don't you want to help?"

Squall shrugged. "Not really. Go ask Zell or Zack if you want someone to join you. Anyone you like, so long as it's not me."

Squall walked off ignoring the annoyed voices behind him.

-------------------------------------------------

The short walk took him past several tables where people were clustered together, busily going through their conversations. One table he passed had an Alexandrian Black Mage sitting at it, and he was patiently going through the benefits of that field with a brown haired kid beside him who was entranced. Across the table from them, a silver haired boy and a brown haired boy were having a discussion about cards or something like it as a blond looked on, occasionally giving input, and more often throwing winks at passing girls. It didn't work on one blond haired girl, who gave him such a glare as nearly turned him to ice on the spot. For some reason she reminded Squall of Quistis in that regard, his former teacher also having been capable of turn some of her students into blocks of ice with a glare. The only person it hadn't worked on had been his nemesis Seifer, but that guy was so arrogant he just disregarded anything which said he wasn't perfect. Squall ignored the SOLDIERs who had gotten themselves three tables and were busily discussing their plans. SeeD had once duelled several of their cadets in a training exercise and Squall had personally seen that they were nowhere near worthy of the hype that they created. Four other boys were having a talk near the card games that were going on and were discussing something about Doma, most likely their reaction to its destruction by the Gestahl Empire. Squall's passage took him to another remote corner where he was able to keep an eye on all that happened out on the dance floor without it directly affecting him. He stood there and watched the floor. He had spoken briefly to Ellone earlier on, but she had been unable to talk for long and had had to leave quickly. He was intending to see her later on tonight, but she was going to be tied up for some time yet. So here he was, wasting his time watching other people dance on the floor, some type of waltz or something, he didn't really know or care. It was not helping that was for sure. Very briefly Squall felt the sting of conscience in regards to his coldness to other people, but he quickly suppressed it, as he had done all these years. Attachments led to betrayal and he was not about to let someone destroy him in that regard. Besides it was not the way for a good leader to go, he did not need someone weighing him down, influencing his decisions, or even worrying about him, which meant he would have to worry about them. It was a hard choice, but he knew he could not afford said weakness. Perhaps it was that little prickle behind his eyes which caused him to look down from the sky, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that he looked over, and he saw her.

------------------------------------------

She was standing out on the dance floor, alone, but watching the sky as he had been. It was the girl from earlier and she was still as beautiful as ever. Suddenly she turned her head and looked directly at him. Again Squall felt the tug of attraction pull at his senses, but then she gestured with her index finger, a clear message to join her, and everything for him stopped. She was actually asking him to dance with her. Squall had to admit, he wanted to. He wanted to take her in his arms and together they would traverse the stars within the dance, until at last he could ask her name. At the same time he was wondering if he'd gone insane. She was wearing a cream white dress which reached down to mid thigh and suddenly Squall could feel his pulse pounding slightly lower down at the sight of her shapely legs. Now he knew where they had gotten so toned. It was around this point that Squall realised that he had been gaping for a full three seconds at her. Not a good reaction time from the SeeD. So she started walking towards him.

---------------------------------------------------

"Irvine, check it out!"

"Yes darlin'?"

"Watch it mister."

"What is it I'm supposed to watch Selph?"

"Look at Squall."

"No way! He looks flabbergasted, no wonder, as far as I know that's the first time a girl's asked him to dance."

"Do you think she knows about him?"

"Ha, not likely. She's new though, she'll find out soon enough."

------------------------------------------

She had a big smile on her face, her eyes alight with simple pleasure in the evening she was having. Squall found himself entranced by it.

"You're the best looking guy here."

Squall blinked.

"Dance with me?" she asked him in a shy voice. It was doing something to his nervous system that he wanted to stop, and hoped like hell she wouldn't.

So instead of replying, he merely took a swill of the glass of free white wine he had picked up. The girl took that to mean that he was rejecting her request, and Squall felt both relieved and disappointed, it was not what he meant at all. He just needed time to gather his wits.

"Let me guess, you'll only dance with someone you like?" She leaned back slightly and smiled again. "Okay then," abruptly she leaned forward and clapped her hands, causing him to focus his eyes on hers again. They were deep pools of dark liquid cinnamon, darkening slightly around her pupils. Briefly Squall thought he saw a flicker of amber in her pupils as she said, "Look into my eyes. You're going to like me…you're going to like me…" With a mischievous grin she stepped back and tilted her head to one side before asking, "Did it work?"

Squall's mouth worked furiously in trying to come up with a decent answer before he stammered, "I…. can't dance." In a flat voice.

"You'll be fine, come on." She reached over and took his hand.

Instantly Squall was hugely aware of her hand. They were small, almost dainty in appearance, with short fingers and well kept nails. And her hands were cool, in contrast to his own which were burning hot at her touch. Her skin was like velvet across his fingertips, soft and smooth.

"I'm looking for someone, I can't be on the dance floor alone."

------------------------------------------

"Hey Zell."

"Hmmph?"

"Get the hotdog out of your mouth!"

"This had better be good."

"Check out Squall."

"Oh, I take it all back. This is amazing."

"They're so cute!"

"I never figured that Squall would be into the dominatrix type."

"Irvine!"

"Ow!"

"Is he in shock or what?"

"What?"

"I mean, he's just following her like he's off balance the whole time."

"You're right Zell. How long do you think he'll be on the dance floor?"

"Is someone making a bet?"

"Who are you?"

"Setzer Gabbiani, professional gambler."

"No bets man."

"Pity."

"Hey Zack!"

"What is it Irvine, I'm getting desert here. The most important part of the meal."

"Look at Squall."

"No way."

"That's what I said."

"Does she know yet?"

"Either no, or she just ignored it."

"How long do you reckon?"

"Two minutes."

------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the floor she stopped quickly and turned around. Squall was so busy worrying about, the middle of the floor, he bumped into her. For a brief second his hand was on her bare arm and he felt a rush of adrenaline pump through his veins. Then the contact was gone and with it the ebb of the feeling. But the girl grabbed hold of his dropping hand and placed it on her waist. Squall could feel her waist through the cloth, supple and slender. Gripping his left with her right, she lifted their joined hands up higher as she put her left on his shoulder. Squall was certain she could feel him tremble slightly at her touch.

"Ready?"

Then they started to move.

----------------------------------------------

Dagger sat watching her friend as she moved on the dance floor. Rinoa was so graceful and sweet, she was glad she had managed to convince Steiner to maintain a distance from her for the next couple of days. He was loyal to a fault, and that was what it was right now. She wanted the anonymity of being a normal person, as far as that went in this academy. After watching the fight that the three men had had, the entire collection had giggled uncontrollably for a minute or two at their childishness, before they regained their wits and continued to mingle. She was fortunate to have been introduced to Refia, Rosa and Lenna. Penelo as well, and Tifa and Aerith, but they couldn't be here tonight. Tifa was working, Aerith still had a few things to work out with her books and Penelo was off with her guardian Fran. At the moment Rosa was also on the floor along with her friend Kain. Her other friend, the one she talked about as a "wonderful man", which meant that he was a bit more than a friend, was at the bar. He was talking with that blond guy in the white coat. Refia and Lenna were with her, and the group were all watching Rinoa on the floor.

"He's not very good." Murmured Lenna.

"I think he's love struck." Declared Refia.

"I don't think that's quite it Ref. Love's not something that happens in an instant. I'd say that it's his first time dancing in a long time." Dagger pointed out. "At least, that's what I can tell from their expressions." At that she nodded in the direction of the other SeeDs and the spiky hired guy.

"Hey, that's Selphie." Lenna gave a quick wave and got up, her brown dress rippling as she did so. "I'm going to say hello, you want to come too?"

"Sure."

"I guess so."

Walking through the throng, the three girls made their way over to the SeeDs.

"Hi!" Selphie greeted them with enthusiasm.

"Hi Selphie. These are my friends, Dagger and Refia."

"Heya."

"Hello."

"Either of you interested in being on the Festival Committee?"

Before they could reply yea or nay, Zell broke in. "Is it just me, or does Squall dance like a drunken monkey?"

"Did someone mention a drunken monkey? I will provide." The small blond haired boy grinned at the girls. With his elfin feature he looked rather dashing in Dagger's opinion. But she didn't much care for drunken monkeys. "It's just you Zell."

"No, no," Irvine corrected her, "He does dance like a drunken monkey.

"Who, him?" the new guy asked.

"Yeah. That's Squall."

"Naw, he doesn't dance like a drunken monkey. I've been a drunken monkey and that is not how a drunken monkey dances."

Zack turned to him. "Sorry. I'm Zack, and you are?"

"Tribal, Zidane Tribal."

"I'm Irvine and this is Zell."

"How are you doing?"

"Good." Zidane spun quickly to their female colleagues, "So, any of you gorgeous visions feel like taking a turn or two on the floor?"

The three gaped at him. Except Lenna who laughed. "Very well good sir. You may have this dance."

"Oh fair lady, you have my undying gratitude."

As he turned to leave Zidane asked. "May I have a second dance with any of you ladies?"

Dagger smiled to herself. Lenna would sort him out in a few seconds, but she was willing to dance with him. "I will. After this one."

"Very well, oh glorious princess. Until then, farewell."

"Come on charmer, if you want a dance at all."

As they went off, Dagger tried to slow her heartbeat down. Could it be possible that he knew? No, it was impossible, the only other one who knew was Steiner and he had taken some time to go have a meal. It must have been a jest. Thankfully. She redirected her attention to the dance floor where she realised that the SeeD and Rinoa were on a collision course.

----------------------------------------

Squall failed to notice the armoured man in time and bumped rather sharply into his left shoulder. His armoured left shoulder.

"Would you watch where you're going please?" the older man asked.

"It was an accident!" insisted the girl.

"Lady, it wasn't you I was addressing." The dragoon answered.

"Kain, it's okay. It was just an accident. Good work Rin." the man's partner, a slender tall blond said, her mouth curved into a smile.

"Thanks Rosa." But the girl still gave Squall a nudge. What was the point of this, he thought, hadn't it been an accident anyway. It was not something to get hugely mad over, but apparently they were still waiting for something from him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

The blond dragoon, Kain, nodded curtly, satisfied with the apology, and he and Rosa continued.

"That's Kain Highwind and Rosa Farrell, they're from Baron. Both of them are going to be in our classes ahead. Also Rosa's a friend of mine."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Causing that."

"That was just an accident, think nothing of it. Besides, Kain was just waiting for you to apologise." She gave him another dazzling smile, one that he felt himself being drawn to. "Ready to continue."

Enough of his being clumsy, Squall had regained his equilibrium. Now to show the girl what a SeeD was capable of on the dance floor. "Absolutely." And then he swept her into the dance.

------------------------------------------

Zack was at the buffet. The ballroom and hotel always had a buffet on the first night of the academic year and Zack was not shy about going forward in terms of food. If there were two things he loved, he loved food and chicks, and in that order. You needed food to survive, chicks only when you were craving. Zack was slightly absorbed in what he was doing before he noted the girl beside him. She was dressed in a dark navy suit and had long curly auburn hair. Zack grinned.

"Hi-" he began.

"Not interested." She cut him off right there and then she looked up at his face.

Damn, he thought, it's always the brown eyed girls who turn me down. Why cruel fates why. Then he noted something. She was checking out the eyes.

"Like what you see?"

"You do know that Mako eyes are the mark of a SOLDIER, don't you?"

"Well as it so happens, I'm in SOLDIER."

"Really." She didn't sound convinced and left.

Zack ignored her. She wasn't being nice, so he would ignore the woman. Someone else came up beside him and Zack got a little annoyed with that. "Look, what is your problem?"

He turned and found his eyes on a level with the goateed chin of a tall black haired man. What made the situation slightly worse was the glow in the man's eyes.

"I was unaware that anyone other than the registered SOLDIER members were here, but I can contact Lazard and have him examine the files of those coming here. Now what is your name again?"

Zack's mouth was dry. He had been caught. "Eh…. Johnny Doolally?" he said hesitantly.

The SOLDIERs mouth twisted slightly into a self assured smile, briefly, then back into a frown. "Mr. Doolally, I'm afraid I'll need your real name."

The jig was up, he might as well come clean. "Zack Fair."

In a movement almost too quick to follow the older man had whipped out his PHS and was waiting for the autodial to end. When it was answered he spoke into it in a familiar voice. "Hello, Director Deusericus? Yes, it's me Lazard, Angeal Hewley." Zack gaped, "I was wondering if you have a Zack Fair in the SOLDIER register? Okay, please get back to me." He closed the phone and saw Zack gaping at him. "What are you staring at? You have Mako eyes, so it can't be that."

"You're Lieutenant-General Angeal Hewley!"

Angeal gave him a look. "Yes?"

"The SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal Hewley!"

"Yes?"

"Dude! You're 1st Class! Have you ever met Sephiroth?"

Angeal rolled his eyes. "Why is it always about Sephiroth?" he asked the world in general. "Yes, I know Sephiroth, he's my friend after all."

Zack gaped at him as the PHS started ringing again.

"Hello? Yes." Angeal glanced at Zack and then turned his back to him. "I see. Interesting. No, not to worry, just a question. What was the experiment for? And after? I see. Thanks again Lazard. I'll give you an update soon. Yes, Kadaj and Sephiroth are arguing a lot. Sibling rivalry I believe Genesis called it. No, thankfully, although I suspect Shelke wants to examine Yazoo on an operating table. Yes he did. Anyway listen, I'll let you know the story soon. Alright. Talk to you sir, goodbye."

He turned back to the stunned young man.

"You know Sephiroth, you are first class, you just called your boss and talked to him as to a friend, who are you?"

"Just who I told you." Angeal explained patiently. "Regardless, I now know who you are too. Zack Fair, age twenty one, former SOLDIER cadet, volunteered for a special experimental operation that Shinra won't tell anyone about, which means it was a procedure for SOLDIER, afterwards you left along with another cadet, Cloud Strife. You did not return to SOLDIER, but instead came here, to Dissidia Academy, where you pass yourself off as SOLDIER." Angeal crossed his arms in front of him and looked the younger man directly in the eye. "That is a crime worthy of a serious penalty."

Zack panicked. "Please, I won't tell anyone that I'm SOLDIER ever again. The Professor told me and Cloud we could leave the company after we had been involved in the project. We were paid the full sum and we decided to come here. That's all."

Angeal smiled, and this smile was a genuine one of amusement. "Don't worry, I'm not about to take you in. Instead I want to see if you really are the SOLDIER material that you were supposed to be back in Midgar. I'll give you a commission as a SOLDIER 3rd Class, and your friend Cloud as well, you'll be my subordinates. I'll mentor you, but you won't get paid, and you'll still attend your classes. This is strictly an extracurricular thing, you do it in your own free time. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" Zack was not about to turn this down, not under any circumstances.

"Good. You needn't give me a resume; I'll have your entire recorded file by morning. Until tomorrow afternoon at sixteen thirty hours, at ease, Mr. Zack Fair, SOLDIER 3rd Class."

"Sir!"

------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you, after you've seen the ruins of Doma, you don't want to do anything else, but hunt down the Empire."

"Don't tell me what the Empire is capable of, I know."

"Then why are you still allied to them?"

Edgar put his glass down. "I'll tell you what Locke, how about we don't carry on this conversation where anyone who wants a bit of quick cash decides to tell Kefka what we're talking about. In case you didn't know, he's here."

Locke paled slightly. "Kefka." That psychopath. If anyone ought to have been killed for the good of the human race, it was that man. Or demon, whichever one was the more appropriate. But he was apparently one of Gestahls oldest colleagues and had earned his place of honour, before he went mad. Though he'd heard rumours about that day. Kefka had stabbed a man in the throat with a wine glass, then carried on like nothing had happened.

"It's going to be hard enough with Leo Cristophe there, but with Kefka…" Edgar trailed off. "He complicates things."

"Well, for one other thing, it makes my carefree life harder." Setzer spoke up from where he was dealing for Triple Triad. With Quistis Trepe not in attendance yet, and the second best player, Xu, equally not there Setzer was making a mint with his winnings.

"How so?"

"I'm starting to care about things outside of my own sphere."

"Everyone does at some point Setzer." Sabin was watching the game with skilled eyes. Edgar had offered to stake him, but Sabin had laughed him off. They all suspected he could even give Instructor Trepe a run for her money. Right now though he was merely watching the other play. "Myself I use what skills I have to better society, perhaps you should too."

Edgar noticed a pretty blonde girl sitting by herself at one of the high tables. "Yes, we should all use our talents for the greater good." He downed what was left of his wine, then got up. "See you gentlemen tomorrow yes?"

As he walked off towards her, Locke and Sabin exchanged a glance. "He gets worse than this I can tell you." Locke muttered.

"So he still hasn't stopped skirt chasing, although I'd say it's gotten much more," Sabin paused for emphasis, "significant, since I was last with my twin."

Locke nodded. "But still for the same reason."

"It affected him that much?" Sabin sounded incredulous. "It's a weakness that if his enemies find out, they will exploit."

Locke wondered if that was true. Edgar went to women to try and divert his mind from his difficulties, would it be possible for the empire to trick him into doing it just when they needed to bring him down. The implications were almost unthinkable.

---------------------------------------------

Fortunately for him he need not have worried. Edgar walked up to the girl.

"Hi." He said with a grin, the kind of grin that made a woman's pulse race. "Allow me to introduce myself, Edgar Figaro." He stretched out his hand.

This woman regarded him with intelligent eyes. She shook his hand and he was slightly disappointed that her grip was firm, no hint of weakness. Then he found out why.

"Celes Chere." There was a hint about her eyes that she knew that he knew who she was, and that she knew everything about him as well.

"The Magitek General of the Gestahl Empire, the woman they call the Ice Princess."

"I hope you're not implying something with that, your Majesty."

Damn her, she knew too much. "Nothing at all, except regarding your will, determination and how you handle your men… in your army." Let her read into that if she likes.

She laughed, bitterly it occurred to him, and answered, "You have a reputation as a charmer my Lord, I can see they were telling the truth."

Edgar changed tack. "Is there anything I can get you? You don't seem in the best of spirits if I may say so."  
Another bitter laugh as Celes drained her glass in one swallow. Edgar had heard that women were more easily, "excited" when drunk, but this girl was well on her way to being plastered. It was obvious Leo Cristophe had been held up, he would have taken care of her like a real gentleman. "Not unless you have a time machine. And even then, no not really."

"Oh."

"Look your majesty, Edgar," she turned to face him and he could see her pupils were rather dilated, "I'm not really in the mood for talking, least of all to you, so if you could just hurry up and leave, that would be very helpful."

Edgar nodded. "Alright. But," he added, "If you do need anything, just let me know."

He went back over to his group.

"Wow, Edgar, did she just turn you down?" Locke couldn't believe his eyes.

Edgar shook his head.

"You okay?" Sabin's face showed concern for his twin. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"No, just Celes Chere." After the sharp intakes of breath that he had expected he continued, "Yes, it's her, the 'Ice Princess' herself, and she hates the moniker, as I'd assumed. She's also the most wasted I've ever seen anyone this early in the night."

Locke looked up at her, and Edgar saw the compassion in his eyes. Locke was an absolute gentleman, who would do anything for a woman, especially if she was in trouble. Even Celes Chere, the butcher of Maranda. Ever since his girlfriend Rachel…

"Hey, it's Terra!" he exclaimed. Turning to the rest of them he gestured for them to wait there. "Hang on I'll introduce you guys."

When he returned he had a pretty green haired girl in tow, wearing a red dress that reached down to her knees. Edgar banished the melancholy from his mind.

"Good evening madam, my name is Edgar Figaro." He said as he kissed her hand.

-------------------------------------------

Terra was slightly awed by the manner and charisma of this man, Edgar Figaro. Hesitantly she responded, "Hello."

"And may I say that you look absolutely magnificent tonight, Miss Terra. I assume it is miss, correct?"

"Er…yes."

Edgar's smile was rather dazzling. "Wonderful."

"Alright ladies man, knock it off." The massive blond haired man, who had similar features to Edgar smiled and gave the man a slight push. He then addressed her. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid my twin can be a little overbearing," Edgar gave a snort of indignation, "when he's being introduced to beautiful young ladies like yourself. Sabin Figaro." His extended hand was roughly the size of a shovel and roughly the same shape. But the man himself radiated warmth, kindness and good humour. He was a man worthy of trust and faith.

"Terra Branford."

"It's nice to meet you. You already know Locke, I see, but this is Setzer Gabbiani."

The silver haired man stood, his smile bright and his arm outstretched. "Charmed Miss Branford. If only this were a dice game I was playing."

Terra was slightly confused. "Why?"

"It's considered lucky if a beauty, such as you, blows on the dice before they are cast. It's more likely to roll in the casters favour. Some say that the gods themselves play at dice and that whoever has the breath of Fate on their dice is likely to win the toss."

Edgar broke in, "Except that the game the gods play is similar to snakes and ladders, and the breath of Fate can mean a higher likelihood of landing on either. Especially since the pieces are people."

Setzer glared at Edgar and Locke had to quickly jump in before it degenerated into an argument. "Would you like something to drink Terra? Wine, a cocktail, water even?"

"No thanks, I'm actually here with some of the girls from my dorm, so I'll be heading back over there in a minute." She smiled. "I just wanted to say hello again, after the crash this morning and all."

Locke looked rather sheepish and Terra noted Edgar and Setzer glaring daggers at him now too. Perhaps that hadn't been the best idea she'd ever had.

"Thanks Terra. I hope you enjoy the remainder of your evening." Locke was ignoring the two with ease and, had she not been so uncomfortable with the situation, Terra might even have found it rather funny.

"Sorry about interrupting guys, I'd better go." With a quick wave of goodbye she walked off quickly.

----------------------------------------

"I call dibs on her."

"Like hell Setzer."

"Guys, leave the poor girl alone."

"Okay, so now Locke's in the running too. Great."

"Setzer, if you didn't pick up on what Locke actually meant, then I am telling you now, and this goes for you too Edgar. Leave Miss Branford alone."

There was muttering.

"What was that Edgar?"

"Nothing Sabin, absolutely nothing."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you have six players a side, yes?"

"That's right."

"So you have quite an area to play in then I take it."

Tidus beamed. He was explaining the beautiful game, aka Blitzball, to the Fynn residents. "Yes you do. But you have to remember that the game plays at high speeds, and it can be kinda dangerous too, if you take into account the fact that you can do full body tackles."

Firion was a little unappreciative of the game so far, but Tidus was determined that he'd love it by the end of the night. "But don't most other sports tend to ban full body tackles."

"Yeah, but most other sports aren't as fast or as nimble as blitzball is thanks to the full body tackles allowed." Tidus countered, "Besides, the water cushions any blows so that they aren't as forceful as if they were on land." That wasn't strictly true, he thought to himself, contestants learned to move as fast as possible in the water, making the impacts a lot harder than they would normally be. "Wakka, back me up here!"

Wakka, engrossed in conversation with the spike haired SeeD, took a short while to register. "Whatever Tidus says ya, he's the ace. So you up for a team…" he trailed off back into conversation with the SeeD, Zell, or whatever his name was. This was Tidus' new goal. To create the Blitzball team that Dissidia Academy didn't have. It was unthinkable that they didn't have a team for Blitzball. To speak the truth, Tidus didn't know if they had any other type of team, but that was all going to change. If those girls could get their Festival Committee thing, then Wakka and himself surely could set up a Blitzball team. He was this close to getting Firion and Leon on the team. Firion hadn't been joking; Leon was a tank, a perfect defender and someone who would be able to provide support for the charge toward goal. Tidus could see it now, the first team outside of Spira developed by himself and Wakka. It would be great. They could tour the world and see the sights. Hell he might even get that cute Yuna girl to come along to it. He definitely wouldn't mind seeing her again. Unfortunately for him, Tidus hadn't seen Yuna anywhere this evening. He had, however, seen her two "Guardians," Rikku and Paine around, so the idea occurred to him to ask them. Rikku was busy getting some mad plan together with those two other girls, the thief and the SeeD, Wakka better not see them by the way, if he did there would be hell to pay. So that left a very bored looking Paine. She was hanging around while Rikku giggled and prattled away with her friends, all the while looking like she was desperate to get as drunk as possible just to get away from the noise. So Tidus did it for her. With a quick word of excuse he left the Fynn crowd so he could talk to her.

----------------------------------------------

"Hey Paine."

Paine turned around and her crimson eyes noted Tidus. "Yeah?"

Tidus gave her his winning smile, which had no effect whatsoever. "I was wondering if Yuna was around?"

Spitted on that gaze Tidus had the very uncomfortable feeling that Paine was measuring him up to her standards to see if he was worthy of Yuna's attention. Apparently she either found him acceptable, or she found him too ridiculous to actually be of any interest, because she answered nonchalantly, "She's off with her father for the first time in six years. I wouldn't disturb her if I were you."

Tidus was slightly taken aback. "Six years huh, that's a really long time."

Paine snorted indignantly. "You have no idea."

"Actually I do."

That caught her attention. "What?"

"I haven't seen my father in ten years, my mother died nine years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I hate that piece of crap for what he did to me and to my mom. He doesn't deserve to live."

New respect glimmered in her eyes. "I had thought you were just a spoiled idiot who thought of nothing but blitzball, but apparently I was wrong. I'll tell Yuna you were asking after her. If I don't first then Rikku will start drawing conclusions, and we don't want that."

Tidus grinned and went for the humour. "Who says I don't?"

He got the pleasure of watching the respect in her eyes vanish. "Don't get your hopes up. You are not the type of guy that Yuna needs in her life right now. It'll take a lot more than simple posturing to get her attention."

She stalked off and from behind him Tidus heard Firion snigger. "Ouch! You got burned!"

"Shut up Firion!"

------------------------------------------------

Firion laughed again, and this time it was Maria who punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Don't laugh at other peoples misfortunes!"

Leon was trying not to laugh behind her back as Maria systematically tore him down.

"You should offer at least a commiseration Firion. What in the world happened to camaraderie? You normally don't act like this Firion, you should act your age."

"Maria, I'm twenty, nearly twenty one, this is how we act. Besides, Tidus doesn't let it get him down. In three seconds he'll be hitting on another random girl."

Maria put her hands on her hips and glowered at him. Firion folded his arms and prepared for her tirade, but fortunately Tidus stopped her.

"Hey, Maria, you want to dance?"

Firion gave her a "see-what-I-mean" grin. Maria gave him a scowl worthy of her brother, before she turned to Tidus.

"I thought you liked this Yuna girl?"

Tidus was taken aback. "I do."

"Then why are you asking me to dance?"

"It was just a request."

"You really are a flirt!"

Tidus looked at Leon. "Is she always like this?"

"Generally."

Maria gave him a punch on the arm, but Leon just laughed. "Stop doing that Leon!"

"Why? Can't I annoy my little sister every now and then?"

Guy walked past on his way to get a glass of water stopped and commented, quietly as usual. "Only every now and then?"

That prompted a laugh from Tidus and Firion. Guy had proven to be quite a popular partner for most of the women in the hall, being a skilled and nimble dancer. This wasn't surprising to the Fynn residents, but it was to most of the viewers who saw only a huge giant of a man who had to walk carefully everywhere he went. But his friends knew that Guy was much lighter on his feet than his height would suggest. Plus he was kind and gentlemanly, a trait never amiss in this ballroom setting. At present he was dancing with older blonde haired woman dressed in white and it was her he had come to get the glass of water for. As he went back onto the floor to her, Leon leaned over to Firion and whispered, "She's someone important."

"I noticed."

"Those men in the feathered hats have been watching her all night."

"Kidnappers?"

"Not likely. I'd reckon bodyguards."

Tidus went off to the bar for a drink giving Maria a moment to comment. "She's well educated and skilled in dancing. I've seen her do several steps that Guy doesn't know, and she's anticipating his normal moves. Very few here are at the same standard. Rosa is, and that girl dancing with the short man, Lenna I think her name is, and the girl with the SeeD commander on the floor are the best out of the others that I can see. That indicates that she's someone in a government and most likely a very high tier at that."

Firion was taken aback. "Impressive."

Maria shot him a brilliant smile, all previous animosity forgotten. "Leon's a good teacher."

The older Leonhart smiled. "With an equally good student."

"Will we take a closer look Leon?"

"I'm not sure if I want my toes trodden on."

"Oh give over!"

As the shorter dark haired girl dragged her still chortling brother out on the floor, Firion was once again struck by just how amazing the girl could be. He smiled. He was lucky in his friends indeed.

-----------------------------------------

"So anyway, there we are, facing down Galbadian soldiers for what seems like the hundredth time and Puberty Boy starts glaring at me for apparently aggravating the situation. I mean, all I did was mock them for being incompetent!"

"That's right, ya know."

"AFFIRMATIVE!"

Cecil was only half listening. Mostly he was watching Rosa and Kain dance. Damn the man for asking her first he should have been the one out there on the dance floor with her right now. She was his! Blood curdling rage boiled through his blood causing his armour to shake with the fervour of it. Cecil's sober mind, somewhere in the chaotic mess that was his tainted mind was vainly trying to reign in his darker side. It didn't help that Cecil had had four pints of Archades Lager, five shots of Winhill tequila, eight glasses of the complimentary Bellington White wine, four half's of Banoran White Cider, and of course six cocktails. He was just finishing the last one and his armour was feeding off his darkness at a huge rate. Suddenly he felt an arm touch his shoulder briefly.

"Hey Cecil."

"You alright man, ya know?"

"DRUNK?"

Cecil wrenched his arm free, at the same time spilling some of his cocktail. For some unfathomable reason, when he looked at his drink then back at Rosa, he felt unimaginable shame.

"I'm a coward." He muttered to himself.

"I also think you've had too much Cecil." Seifer was blunt in his assessment, true to his nature.

Cecil glowered at him."What does it matter to you."

The other fighter gave him a glare as good. "It doesn't. I just don't want you puking on me."

The Dark Knight laughed, a menacing sound as the darkness wound its way through his gut and took hold. "Then get lost if you don't."

Seifer met his gaze evenly, and Cecil could tell that this guy didn't give a damn about what anyone thought of him, but he hated being treated like a servant. "Raij, Fu, you guys head on. I'll catch up with you in a moment."

Raijin looked a little perturbed. "Hey, ya know Seifer, this ain't a good idea."

"CORRECT. MORE PROBLEMS." Fujin was almost as blunt as the big guy.

Seifer didn't spare them a glance. "Go on. I can take care of myself."

Cecil watched them go. "What do you want?" he growled at the taller man.

"You speak to me like that again, I'll beat the crap out of you." Seifer warned him levelly. "And she'll never be interested in you if you keep that bull up." Without waiting for a reply the gunblader stalked off.

--------------------------------------------

Cecil turned his attention back to the dance floor. Rosa was laughing in Kain's arms. She was laughing in Kain's arms. His "friend" was selling him out. Cecil felt for the Deathbringer. His dark sword was more than capable of cleaving a head from a pair of shoulders and he was itching for blood. He could almost hear it in his head, chanting "kill them, kill them both for betrayal, kill them, kill them all. You know Kain hates you, you know that Rosa doesn't love you, why don't you go and take them away, to a quiet corner of the street and there put an end to them and their betrayal of your friendship and love."

Cecil hesitated. "Why?"

"They betrayed you, they replaced you, they cut you out. Kill them. You already know where to do it."

Yes, he did. There was a little secluded area of woodland back at the entrance to the Academy grounds. There he could dump the bodies and let the forest monsters take their carcases and it would never be found out. Kain would have to go first, he was more dangerous, but if Rosa had a decent spell ready by the time he had managed to get the dragoon, she could do some damage. Needless to say it would be tricky. Kain was hair-trigger fast, and his armour was more than tough. Coupled with his jumping ability he could easily pose more of a threat than originally anticipated. Cecil would have to do it from behind then, and quickly. One quick thrust, between the weak points of the armour would be enough to kill him, the keen edge of his blade more than sufficient for the task. Rosa, she would be a hard one. He didn't want to kill her just yet. Perhaps he could tie her up and drag her back to his rooms. She could yet be useful to him. She was too beautiful to waste like that.

"No." Cecil muttered drunkenly. And that was all it took. He snapped out of it like a rocket, the darkness snarling as it was forced back down. He looked up at her smiling face, her blue eyes alight with pleasure and felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. He'd actually been contemplating raping and killing her. In his gauntleted fist the glass shattered. Looking at it Cecil realised something. Seifer was right, he needed to start acting like a bloody man. Once more he grasped a hold of his mind and held his head high. Never again, he silently vowed. He turned back to the bar.

"Bartender."

"No more sir, I'm afraid you'll have to stop now."

"This is for the glass. Now I want some water." Cecil plonked a handful of gil onto the countertop.

A figure moved to his side and suddenly sat down. "Baron whiskey please, make it a double." It was the dark armoured mage.

"Hey," Cecil felt an inexplicable cheerfulness take a hold of him, "You're that guy from the training room."

The wizard had opened a grill on his helmet and was about to take a sip of his whiskey when he stopped and looked down at Cecil. "Oh. It's you." He said in a disinterested voice.

"Look, we got off to a bad start, do you want to be friends?"

The wizard took a sup of whiskey and smiled, pleased at the texture before he spoke. "You sir, are drunk, but not yet drunk enough to fall over. Kindly stop talking like a child and behave."

Cecil sniggered. "Sorry, just don't tell Rosa, okay."

The corners of the mages mouth curled up in a smile. "Very well."

Cecil cast his gaze back to the dance floor. The song was over and everyone was clapping except the couple of the night, the SeeD and the dark haired girl with him, who were eager for the next dance. Rosa and Kain were clapping along with everyone else. "She deserves better than me you know."

"I wouldn't I'm afraid."

"I've nothing to give her at all."

"I figured."

"She's a beautiful White Mage with a heart of gold, pure, innocent, intelligent…"

"I think I got the picture."

"And what am I? Nothing but a cold hearted killer."

"I'm sure she sees something better in you."

Cecil looked at him again, but the man was savouring his whiskey with a thoughtful expression. "You think so?" Cecil sighed heavily, hiccuping softly at the end of it. "Look, I know you're just a random guy at the bar who happens to be sitting next to me while I babble. I am not completely out of it you knu, I mean you know."

The older man sighed, muttered something about kids who can't hold their drink then turned to the Dark Knight. "Look kid, whether or not you think you're good enough for her, she must see something in you, yes?"

"I guess so."

"So, why not try and make yourself better for her then? Things she likes, do them, things she doesn't like, don't and so on and so forth. Be the better man."

Cecil nodded, bits of this sinking in through the layer of alcohol filtering through his brain.

"And above all else, let me drink in peace."

"You have no idea how much you've helped me man. You're a great guy! You should have been my brother!" Cecil grinned like a lunatic before getting up and tottering over to where Rosa and Kain stood, nearly tripping on everything in between them.

The wizard clad in dark watched him go. "Bartender. How much did that man have?"

The bartender looked up. "The Dark Knight? About twenty nine drinks. I started diluting them once he started on the cocktails, but he's really hammered."

The wizard clad in dark looked at the warrior for a moment. "The Dark Knight of Baron?"

"Yep?"

Now why is that important, the wizard thought to himself. Then he ignored it and kept going. "Whatever about Baron knights, they make good whiskey."

-------------------------------------------

Cecil tottered up to where Kain and Rosa were standing and clapped an arm around Kain's shoulders.

"That was epic!"

Kain laughed and slapped his friend on the back. "Cecil my friend, you are drunk."

Rosa giggled as Cecil grinned. "What's so funny, miss White Mage?"

"You."

"Me?" Cecil briefly heard a voice in his mind screaming for blood, but he clamped down on it and kept smiling. "How am I funny?"

"You're normally so serious all the time."

"Am I now!" Be the better man Cecil. "All righty then, let me dance with you next one and we'll see who's the serious one around here!"

As they moved out on the floor again, Cecil whispered into her ear, in a voice which made Rosa smile with happiness, "I'm sorry Rosa, I've been a bit of a jerk recently."

"Cecil, please, I.."

"I want your forgiveness Rosa, for everything I've done or said, or even thought."

Rosa sighed. "You have it Cecil, for everything you've said or done." She smiled, "I'm rather intrigued by the fact you've been thinking about me, what do you think?"

Cecil chuckled, in a way that sent chills down her spine. "Rosa Farrell has a cheeky side! I like it." They both laughed, and then fell silent. "It wasn't all good Rosa."

"Then I forgive you."

"Some of it was terrible."

Rosa pulled back from him and saw in his eyes that he wasn't joking. "Then I'll forgive you, because you never acted on those thoughts."

Cecil pulled her closer to him. "Thank you Rosa. You've been my stalwart all the time, you do know that yes?"

Rosa laid her head on his shoulder, ignoring the plate mail there. "I do now."

---------------------------------------

Over at the bar Kain watched them dancing. They made such a happy couple. It made him feel really guilty for having danced with Rosa earlier. But he also felt a bit annoyed at being a third wheel. Inside his mind a voice said to him, "It gets a bit tiring watching them all the time. For once I'd like to have Rosa's attention."

He shrugged. Yes it would be nice alright.

----------------------------------------------

Across town in a restaurant, Yuna and Lulu sat in a booth for five. The older woman wore her favoured type of off the shoulder dress, but it was coloured a wine red with black sleeves, matching her colouring. Yuna was dressed in a floor length dress that was the colour of the sea, varying between blue and green depending on the lighting. Overall the clothes set off her features and distinguished her bi-coloured eyes. They were seated at the table, patiently awaiting the arrival of the others who would be joining them, and flicking through the menu that was before them in contemplation of what they were going to get. Yuna was considering the lamb, cooked to a Balambi recipe and served with creamed potatoes.

"What are you going to have Lulu?"

The older girl paused for a moment before looking back over her menu then selecting something. "I'm going to have to say the Galbadian style pork."

"And I'm having the Balambi style lamb. I think we're both going Southern Guardian tonight." The two giggled quietly over that. Guardian for a Summoner. It was just one of those things that happened. Regardless of their debating dishes, they were waiting for another group to join them at the table. As it was they were slightly late, a fact which was doing nothing for Yuna's nerves. It's one thing to talk to your father every month over the phone, but quite another to meet him face to face after six years. What made it worse for Yuna was the fact that she had started her training only the year after Braska had started his work, both in Spira and abroad, meaning that she was meeting him as a Summoner, not just as a daughter. In fact it was part of her reason for coming here, to Dissidia. He was to tutor her, as High Summoner, into the final phase of her training, according to tradition. After that was done, Yuna would be capable of going on a pilgrimage, of going forth to combat Sin, should the need arise. So to her, he was more than a father, he was her superior.

"Yuna." Lulu's voice brought Yuna out of her reverie, "Your father is here."

Yuna stood, as was customary and respectful, and turned to see her father properly for the first time in years.

--------------------------------

Braska entered the restaurant and walked towards his daughter, dressed in his traditional robes and carrying his staff of office, the High Summoner was calm, professional and authority embodied. Behind him, but flanking him came his two Guardians, Jecht and Auron, both of whom were almost as famous as Braska in their own right. Auron wore the red robes and black armour of a Warrior Monk of Yevon. Beside him Jecht was dressed in more conventional clothes, he still sported his trademark bandanna and tousled hairstyle. His face carried the scars that were testament to his experience. All together the three presented a formidable group, but also one that commanded great respect. All throughout the restaurant, the customers and staff rose and bowed. Even here, on a continent that was not plagued by Sin, that bore a history of heroes such as the Light Warriors, they still rose to show respect for the High Summoner of Spira. Braska nodded in recognition of their praise, but the angle of the tilt spoke of deference and humility. Braska approached Yuna and Lulu and they both bowed. For a moment Yuna felt the fear of her father not being proud of her. Until she heard him speak.

"Summoner Yuna of Besaid," he deliberately spoke of her as being someone not tied to him, "I welcome both you and your Guardian to Dissidia."

"High Summoner Braska of Bevelle, I am grateful for your invitation and I swear to follow your teachings and to obey your words and seek after the knowledge you offer. I and my Guardian pledge ourselves to your leadership." Yuna had practised long and hard to say the words without any hesitancy and without any mistake. She could only hope it had been said in as good a fashion as was expected of her. Suddenly she felt her father place his hands on her shoulders and raise up her head.

"Yuna, my daughter, I am very proud of you." And with those words, he reached forward and embraced her.

Yuna felt her heart swell at his words and hugged him back with a fierceness she did not know she had.

"Well are we gonna get to sit down or what?"

Jecht was grinning and his comment caused a ripple of laughter in the party and they sat down, the rest of the customers doing likewise.

------------------------------------------------

"So Yuna, how was your trip here?"

Yuna smiled. "In a word, fun. Uncle Cid was flying, along with Brother, Buddy and Shinra and we had a party in Home before leaving, though Lulu was a little annoyed by it."

Lulu grimaced as Jecht laughed with a big guffaw. "It's not easy being a Yevonite, even a moderate, in an Al Bhed party."

"Tell me about it." Braska muttered. "Cid never liked the idea of me and your mom being together, until you were born. Then he was so happy about having a girl in the family he started dancing."

Yuna laughed. "I bet he wouldn't be happy to hear you talking about him like that."

"So Lulu," Auron asked, "are you Yuna's only Guardian?"

The two girls shared a quick glance before Lulu spoke. "Well, only for the moment. Yuna plans to have her cousin Rikku and her friend Paine become her Guardians as well after they have reached their peaks during training."

Auron cast a quick glance at Braska, who frowned and leaned forward to ask a question. "So you will have an all female party?"

Yuna shrugged. "Why not? Rikku is very skilled with claws and she can wield daggers as well. She's fast and nimble. Lulu is a black mage, she can cast heavy duty spells, I can summon and cast white magic and Paine is a swordswoman. None of us are weak father, we can take care of ourselves."

Braska shook his head. "That's not what I meant Yuna." He continued in a reasoning voice. "I said I wanted you to live whatever type of life you wanted, I still mean that. I'm happy you're a Summoner, it means your old dad wasn't a total failure, but I want you to have more friends than just three, one of whom is your cousin."

"I haven't thought of anyone else to allow into our group as a Guardian yet father, I'm still not sure if I do want anyone else in it. Rikku, Lulu and Paine are all I've ever had." Yuna replied.

Jecht, after exchanging a quick glance at Auron, said, "What about Kimahri?"

"Who?" Lulu asked.

"Kimahri Ronso, the gamekeeper. You know he's from Spira right? He's only here because he wants to be a Guardian for a Summoner and considers it a worthy duty. You should get him on your team, the guy has the biggest pair of shoulders I've ever seen."

Auron added his own analysis to the statement. "He also wields a Lance and has the ability to cast Blue Magic. That could be a compliment to your teams fighting style."

Yuna was a little confused. She hadn't expected to start discussing her Summoner duties during her meal. Braska was obviously of the same opinion as he stopped the conversation from heading in the direction it was going. "Gentlemen please. Let Yuna eat in peace."

Jecht laughed and Auron smiled warmly at the statement.

"Can you imagine me going on a pilgrimage with these two?" Braska asked his daughter.

Privately Lulu was wondering if they'd act like this on their pilgrimage, acting like children in their behaviour.

-----------------------------------------

Jecht leaned across and asked a private question of Yuna. "Say, Yuna, have you seen a blonde kid with blue eyes, wearing a necklace with this design?"

Opening his shirt he showed her the tattoo he was wearing on his chest. It was a stylized J, with a hooked cross bar at the top.

"He woulda been a blitzer too."

There was only one person who fit that description perfectly. "Tidus?" she asked.

Jecht nodded, relief in his eyes. "That's the one."

Yuna smiled. "I met him when I first arrived. He was talking about Sir Auron."

Jecht looked slightly crestfallen, then he seemed to gather himself together and lock that emotion away. "That's good. So he wasn't crying about missing me then. Do you know where he is now?"

Yuna thought for a second, then drew out her mobile. "I'll see if he's at the Waltz Ballroom, along with most of the other students, they have a buffet on, and a discount on all drinks. Rikku and Paine are there, I'll give them a call."

Stepping up from the table, Yuna walked out and into the lobby where she dialled her cousin and waited four rings Rikku's excited voice answered. "Hiyah! Rikku here. Whatcha want?"

"Hey, Rikku, it's Yuna. Is Tidus there?"

"Why?" Rikku's voice suddenly turned conspiratorial. "You want me to tell him that you want to go out with him?"

"No!" Yuna exclaimed a little loudly, blushing despite herself. "Just tell me if he's there or not, Sir Jecht is his father."

"Oh, Sir Jecht," Rikku trailed off, "he's what you call a real man!"

Yuna rolled her eyes, Rikku was tipsy, great, just what no one needed. "Rikku, he's old enough to be your father."

"Oh, he can be my daddy any day. Better than that stooge I have at the moment."

"Rikku! Is. Tidus. There?"

"Oh, right. Let me see." There was a rattle in the background, presumably, Rikku was jumping up and down to try and see him. "Yep," she was back, "he's here alright. Are you coming over Yunie?"

Yuna sighed, "Not at the moment," and closed the phone.

Going back over to the table she sat down and said to Jecht. "He's at the ballroom alright."

-------------------------------------

Several booths up, Ashe and Rasler waited, eating the complimentary rolls that came before the meal. Neither spoke, they both knew that a lot of discussion was about to ensue after their guest arrived. All four of them, two from the sea and two from the air. It was going to be a serious risk when they thought about it, asking for the help of pirates to overthrow a country. But it was a risk they were willing to take. Ashe had come up with the idea while they were hiding in Balfonheim, which was how they got out of Ivalice in the first place. Reddas, the Pirate King held control over most of the pirates in the world, although how much control was up to anybody's imagination. Nevertheless, Reddas had heard Ashe's idea and agreed to send one of his best pirates along. Unfortunately he needed to maintain control over the various factions and one ended up being four. Fortunately, the pirates had agreed to come as a group and meet the deposed royals in a secluded setting away from any casual viewers. This place had sprung to mind instantly, the private booths allowing the party time and privacy to work out the fine points of the deal.

"Excuse me ma'am."

At the voice, Ashe looked up. There stood a blond haired man with rings in both ears and a self confident smirk stood in the entryway. Behind him was a Viera, white haired and long eared. Beside Ashe, Rasler took a grip on his concealed dagger. The man seemed to notice this and his hand drifted slowly down to where a butt protruded from his trousers pocket. Ashe nudged Rasler, and her husband slowly lowered his hand. The man's smirk grew even wider and he took a step inside.

"I believe you were speaking to Reddas about something important."

Ashe hesitated. The man spoke with an Archades accent, but it was strained somehow. The man noted her discomfort and extended a hand.

"Balthier, the sky pirate at your service. Reddas asked me to work out the bargains with you. This is my partner Fran."

"I'm Amalia and this is Reks." Ashe slipped easily into the names they used. "We are to broker the deal on behalf of the Dalmascan resistance."

Balthier's eyes focused on them both for a moment, no doubt trying to read into the statement. "Interesting." His smile suddenly faded. "And what makes you think that I haven't got a bounty on your head?"

Ashe smiled, and Rasler raised his right hand to show the Sky Pirates what he held. It was a spell, already in its early stages of development. "My associate has a spell prepared that will kill all of us."

Fran noted the spell with a touch of respect and a small dose of fear. "Doomsday."

Rasler nodded. Ashe wore an expression of savage victory.

"Not only that. I have also a summon ready, should you try anything. Believe me, Archadian assassins would not expect this."

Balthier leaned back. "Well done girl. I'm glad to know you're prepared to fight for what you want. Reddas says he'll help."

"Does he now?" That was a new voice. It belonged to the captain whose shadow darkened the table. "I'm glad to hear he decides to send us to our deaths so quickly."

The captain sat down, with him a young female pirate, who flashed them all a quick grin.

"I take it you're the seaborne that Reddas intended to send, am I correct?"

"Perfectly. I am Captain Faris Scherwiz, this is my associate Leila."

Balthier grinned at her, "Charmed."

"So, what are your terms?" Faris was eager to get the business over with.

Ashe took out a document and started to read it. "You help supply the Dalmascan resistance and we will ensure that the Archadians do not retain their air or sea fleets."

Faris looked disgusted. "That's it?"

Balthier looked up at her. "The Captain has a point, I'm afraid Miss Amalia. We want a bit more than that."

Ashe looked furious. This was not how it was supposed to go. Reddas knew that the Archadians were responsible for causing the influx of pirates into the system, and the reason he had so little control over some elements of them. This was supposed to help him. "What else do you need?" she asked a little haughtily.

Fran sniggered, Leila laughed outright and Faris and Balthier smiled. Ashe immediately caught their drift.

"You are not getting paid anything." She muttered something about mercenary dogs under her breath. Beside her Rasler nudged her. "I have an idea," and they took a moment to confer in whispers.

"Kids," Balthier broke in. "You do know it is considered rude to whisper at the table."

The two of them shot him a glare before straightening back up.

"We have a new proposal. Any and all Archadian treasures that exist in the Dalmascan capital of Rabanastre will be considered fair plunder for any involved."

Balthier smiled widely. "Now that is a better offer Amalia. It may just be the tip of the scales in the right direction for you."

Fran added. "We'll speak to Reddas, before getting back to you."

The pirates stood and left, Balthier allowing the sea pirates to leave before him. As soon as they were gone, Ashe leaned out to make sure they were gone. Satisfied, she and Rasler sighed and signalled the waiter.

"That went better than expected." Rasler commented. "Though I'm surprised that they didn't ask for more."

"I know. I was prepared to offer them an amnesty to cross our waters even."

"I was prepared to let them take the Necrohol if they'd wanted. Of course it wouldn't do them much good, infested with zombies as it is." His face turned sad at the thought of his homeland, of his own city, destroyed in a moment by the Archadians.

Ashe felt her heart constrict with pity and she put her hand on his to comfort him. "Don't worry. In the future, we will be able to repopulate and take back Nabudis."

Rasler shook his head. "No we won't. Nabudis is gone, Ashe. Everyone there is dead, everything is destroyed. The Judges covered the entire area in Mist. No one can go there and live."

Ashe touched his cheek gently, and the fire of her conviction ignited his hope once more. "We can, and we will."

-------------------------------------------

Back in the ballroom, Seifer Almasy noted with a grin that the Dark Knight had finally gotten over his drunken misery and decided to be drunkenly happy. Now he was dancing with his girl, who was an absolute babe by the way, and Seifer was free to go back to the bar in peace. As he and the posse headed back over in that direction, they were accosted by the Messenger Girl and her Manic Crew.

"Hiyah Seifer!"

"Do I really want to know what you're about to ask me Messenger Girl?"

Selphie grinned. "Yep!"

"That's what you think. Now why don't you and your friends go off and snort sugar or caffeine like you generally do, and please, please, please bother someone else right now."

"You're an asshole Almasy!" Tilmitt snapped at him, "I had thought that knights would be your thing but I was wrong!"

That caught the man's attention. "Wait. Did you say knights?"

Selphie's face turned from frown to grin in a moment. "Booyaka, yes I did."

"What did you mean?"

"For our first festival, Sara suggested that we ask Headmaster Cid if we can hold a medieval fair!" she gushed, "Complete with knights on horseback, jousting, archery, you name it, we got it."

Seifer stood there for a second. Then he thought, screw it, might as well. "I'll do some of the jousting if you'd like."

"Yay!" all of her crew cheered.

"But on one condition." That definitely sobered them up. Seifer was going to enjoy this. "I get to be the White Knight."

Gaping the three girls tried to make sense out of it. "But the white knight's the good guy." the black haired ninja complained.

"No," Seifer began to impart his knowledge of knights in armour, "the White Knight is the traditional hero."

"But you're a jerk, how can you be the White Knight?" the blond manic asked.

To hell with them and their dumb festival, Seifer brushed past them angrily with a curt, "Forget it."

"Alright." Tilmitt sounded like she was swallowing molten lead as she said it, "You'll be the White Knight."

Seifer spun to face her. "Good choice Messenger Girl. Isn't it good that I already know how to ride a chocobo then."

-------------------------------------------------

He continued on his way, chuckling at the outraged expression on the Messenger Girls face. To speak the truth he would have done it anyway, once nobody was mouthing off at him. He was the best, it was time for him to prove it. Soon after all this was over and everybody knew that he was the best there was, no one would call him asshole or jerk or anything else ever again. Raijin and Fujin were the only ones who believed in him now, but later, when the crowds roared his name, when they looked at him with adoration, then people would see how wrong they had been. It was his goal, it was his destiny. Hell, if it wasn't, he'd just seize destiny and force it to obey him. Sometimes, you got to take opportunities as they presented themselves. Seifer turned his head to watch for Cecil, but he noted something else, something so shocking he stopped and stared. Commander Puberty was dancing. With a girl. Not very well mind you, but still. He was dancing with a girl. Seifer couldn't make out who she was, but from the way she moved she was obviously someone accustomed to dancing. Hell, Squall wasn't even too bad himself, despite the fact he hadn't danced since the inauguration ball, just before Seifer had egged him from outside the window. Oh the tirade had been worth it, just to see the look on Leonharts face. Leonhart was a good guy, in Seifer's own opinion, Seifer just enjoyed trying to get a rise out of him, him and Trepe. Chicken Wuss was too easy, Cowboy just let everything pass him by, Messenger Girl had temper tantrums that drove everyone up the wall, for all of fifteen seconds before she returned to her usual hyperactive state. But Commander Puberty was a challenge, but he just didn't bother. Now Trepe on the other hand, she was a real challenge. Ice Queen could match comment for comment, jibe for jibe, blow for blow and even win. She was the best opponent he'd ever faced, and he had fancied she liked it. Hells, he even fantasised about her until she began mooning over Squally kins. Of course, dimwit the emo-boy himself never saw it, or even realised it. That was what annoyed Seifer the most, what kept him from accepting defeat. Squall didn't even realise exactly how much of an advantage he had. Speaking of the Instructor she had finally appeared.

-------------------------------------------------------

It was at that point that events started to move. Outside, Bartz, Luneth, Arc and Vivi sneaked along the edge of the lawns, out of sight of the windows. Bartz had a stack of fireworks, things he'd been saving for days now. He'd decided, along with Luneth to set off a few of this evening. It'd be fun, add to the atmosphere.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Arc hissed.

Bartz rolled his eyes. "Zidane's trying to make a good impression. We," he indicated their group, "are going to help him."

"Come on Arc, even Vivi is coming along."

"Hold on I'm not really consenting to this either!" Vivi protested, but he followed it with, "but I still want to help Zidane."

The three of them looked at Arc, who gestured helplessly. "Okay fine, I'm in."

"Righto then," Bartz looked back, decide they were far enough out of sight and started jamming the fireworks into the ground. "This'll do. Vivi, I want you to light them using a fire spell."

"Are you nuts? If I cast here, the whole lot of them could go off!"

"Then just hold it in your hand."

"That's a lot more difficult."

Arc spoke up. "I'll try."

The other three looked at him. "I thought you didn't want to come?" Luneth asked him.

"I changed my mind."

"Wait!" Bartz had had an idea. "Why don't you both do it."

For a moment they were silent. Then, "That actually makes sense." Vivi muttered.

"I've got the fire magicite, just give me a second."

Casting a few sparks was enough to get the rockets going, but none of them realised that this would have little to no effect on Zidane. It did have other effects though.

----------------------------------------

Just as the song ended, Squall pulled the girl in close to himself as they finished on the final step. For a brief moment they were completely flush, faces close to one another and hot breath mingling with the force of the exertion. Dark eyes met cobalt across a space of only a few inches, and there was nothing but seriousness in them both. Squall was instantly struck by the mesmerizing way her gaze held his, the way her eyes stared at him, he was simply struck by her. It occurred to him that now was probably the best time to kiss those blossom pink lips, and they both knew that she would have nothing against him doing that. For one brief moment Squall leaned slightly forward. Out of nowhere a series of firework explosions drew their attention skyward. The circles of coloured flames stretched across the night sky, networked against the backdrop of stars in a timeless pattern that looked like it had been spun from the loom of the Creator, El Cid. Squall grinned, if nothing else was telling him that he should go ahead and kiss her, this was the perfect moment, underneath a sky filled with stars and flaming blossoms. But when Squall turned his head back, the girl was looking over his shoulder with an excited expression. With a quick gesture and a wink she left him and strode off the dance floor. As she went Squall felt his heart sink. Just for a few minutes there he'd actually enjoyed himself. It was as if coming out here tonight had been worth it, putting up with the other SeeDs and their nattering. They meant well, but they just didn't help. That girl had been like a breath of fresh air after so many years of stagnant faces. For a moment there, he had thought that he wanted to get to know her better, could have led to something. Then he saw where she was headed. To Seifer bloody Almasy! So that was it. After everyone gave up on him, they then went to Mister Arrogance himself. Why did Seifer have all the damn luck, everyone left him alone, except when he wanted them to, all the women fawned over him as well, until they got to know him anyway. Whatever, Squall thought angrily, let Seifer have it all anyway. It just goes to show that people do eventually betray you; they tear down your hopes and leave you alone on the middle of the floor looking like a complete fool. At that moment he saw Quistis Trepe coming over towards him, dressed in a peach outfit that complimented her looks, but he didn't care two whits about her and her psyche analysis. It was a girl in white he wanted back in his arms. In a fury he turned and strode off.

-----------------------------------------------

Damn, blast and bloody hell, Seifer thought, that's Rinoa. Rinoa Heartlily, daughter of General Fury Caraway, a gorgeous girl with idealistic views about the world and everything in it. But that was her problem. She was too immature to be involved in something that could get her killed. Seifer had dated her the previous summer, had even liked her, but in the end she was too naïve to actually be someone he enjoyed hanging out with. He'd gone back to Balamb happier, but hoping he didn't see her again. And now here she was. Well if nothing else she deserved the truth, he owed her that much.

"Hi Seifer!" Rinoa exclaimed, her tone cheerful and happy and perky. Unfortunately Seifer knew he'd destroy that mood in a moment.

"Hi Rin." He muttered.

She picked up on it quickly, much too quickly for his peace of mind. She'd gotten much more serious since last summer. "What's wrong Seifer? Aren't you happy to see me? I thought we had some good times together during the summer."

Seifer snapped. He'd do it quick, get it over with so she wouldn't end up with a festering wound. He'd get it out in the open so that she'd never have any doubts and she could move on afterwards. "Yeah, we did, but that's all they were Rin. A summer romance."

Her voice dropped several notes and doubt began to creep into her voice. "Can't we continue?"

Seifer shrugged. "No Rinoa we can't. I don't love you."

"But…"

"You were a pretty girl in a group of teenagers I ended up hanging with in Timber for a summer. I'm sorry to say this, but all you were to me was arm candy."

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes and Seifer prayed to whichever of the deities was listening that she wouldn't cause a scene.

"You're naïve, emotional, immature most of the time and you acted like we were on a whirlwind romance all the time. Look Rinoa, you're beautiful," Seifer shrugged, "but you're empty headed and I needed someone who thought the world of me for a few months."

Now they were streaming down her cheeks. "So I was never anything to you? At all?"

"Not really. Fun for a while, but after that, no Rinoa. I kept you and your "resistance movement" alive all the time I was there. If nothing else that's why I went out with you, as a reward to myself." Not true, he'd done it because they needed him and it made him feel like a hero.

"You're a heartless bully Seifer." Rinoa was crying now.

Seifer's heart sunk. This was not what he had hoped for. "If the boot fits…"

Her slap sent stars ringing through his head and dancing across his vision, a cruel mockery that once again, Puberty Boy had been the better man. At least with him, it had just been a dance. He'd wanted her adoration.

"I hope I never see you again Seifer Almasy."

"So be it. I wish you better success in men in the future, though I'd advise maturing a little."

This time she swung a punch. Seifer caught her hand without blinking. "Once was enough, you got your point across."

Pulling her hand free, Rinoa stormed off in the direction of the ladies bathroom, her face streaked with her makeup as she cried tears of rage. And Seifer hated himself for it, and everyone else for their stares.

"What are you staring at?"

"You're a son of a wendigo Almasy." Zell shook his head as he headed off. As for the other girls they gave him glares as they left, leaving him alone, except for the blond dragoon who'd been watching all this time. Seifer growled at him, "What about you?"

Kain Highwind gave him a pointed look. "I saw your face. I think I know what you did. It was a better thing to do."

"Yeah well."

"I'll get you a drink."

---------------------------------------------

Outside the ballroom Quistis finally caught up with Squall.

"Squall, wait."

I don't need this Quistis, he thought as he slowed, not now. I really don't want to deal with your consideration, I don't want to have to tell you I don't want your help.

"Hold on a second Commander."

Squall stopped and turned his head to look at his former instructor. As usual his face showed absolutely no emotion whatsoever, and his eyes betrayed nothing of what he was thinking. Quistis, who was not particularly amused by having to catch up while wearing heels, pushed her glasses back up her face where they had slipped a bit, and then gave him a warm smile, one he didn't return.

"Will you walk with me?" she asked him, a question that Squall answered with a shrug.

As they walked Quistis looked at the silent young man walking alongside her, a man who kept to the opposite side of the path as much as possible, a fact which worried her. His face was bereft of any expression, except a slight frown, which was just the normal expression he wore. For a man who could have the world at his feet, he was remarkably reserved. She didn't like it. One of her best students, one of the best SeeDs Garden had ever produced, Squall was too emotionless. She wanted to see him become a proper man, a proper SeeD, one who could uphold a code of honour, a code of a SeeD mercenary, their code. She wanted to meet Squall the person, rather than Squall the machine. She'd tried to get him to lighten up while he was in her class, and she'd tried to get him to open up, during the couple of months before she had transferred to Dissidia. It was one of her personal failures as a SeeD Instructor and she had vowed she'd get him to open up if she had to drag him out of it.

"So, Squall. I was surprised to see you here, you normally avoid these things like the plague."

Squall grunted non-commitantly.

"What do you think of Dissidia?"

Squall just gave her a blank look.

"Would you believe that some of the best people I've ever met are working here? Braska and Mimwu are two of the best Mages I've ever met. And Professor Shantotto is far wiser than she lets on. I know she speaks in rhyme, but in truth, she's one of the most learned people alive. Maechen, the History Instructor, is writing a book at the moment on Ivalice and its turbulent history, most importantly the era just prior to the establishment of the Rozzarian Empire. It's been amazing working with them all. I hear we got a new Swordmaster today, a man named Sir Garamonde. He's an old friend of Auron's apparently and…"

"Why are you telling me about this?" Squall cut in.

Quistis gaped for a moment. "I suppose I just wanted someone to know what I was going through."

Squall grimaced. "And you picked me? Not the wisest choice Instructor."

"But," this was rapidly spiralling out of Quistis' control, "you are the one who understands me best. We both have the same type of job, we both have to maintain a distance from others, we both have to put the job first. Don't you see Squall; we are the same type of person."

"And for some reason you think that means we have a connection of a sort."

"Yes."

"Quistis," Squall folded his arms and leaned back against the shallow wall, "You and I have nothing in common. And if you think I'm going to come out of my "shell" for you, then you're sorely mistaken. I don't want to open up, so quit while you're ahead." At her shocked look Squall continued, "You think that Zell, Selphie and Irvine haven't tried already? Irvine keeps trying to convince me of some "bromance" he thinks we have, but that's a load of bullcrap to tell you the truth. If my own teammates can't get me out of this shell, what chance do you think you have?"

"But…" Quistis was, for the first time in her life, at a loss for words. "don't you care Squall?"

Squall gave the girl a measured look. Quistis Trepe had to be in charge all the time, had to be in control. The first time something didn't go according to plan, she couldn't deal with it. It was about time. Perhaps she'd learn not to go sticking her nose into other people's business. "Go talk to a wall. That'd give you the same level of concern that I have." Squall turned and left.

Quistis waited behind, her hopes shattered, her beliefs about Squall destroyed utterly. He was a cold hearted loner, and he didn't give a damn about anyone. She had failed.

--------------------------------------------

Bartz, Luneth, Arc and Vivi were covered in sooty smoke.

"That was cool." Bartz breathed.

"Yeah, but next time let's not get covered in smoke, what do you think?" Arc was vainly trying to get rid of the blackened stains on his shirt.

"Whose bright idea was it anyway to let them all off at once?" Vivi directed a glare at Luneth who held up his hands in defence.

"I didn't know they were going to have such a flame length! They were Bartz's fireworks."

Eyes focused on the wanderer. "Hey don't look at me! It wasn't my fault."

"What in blazes are you guys doing here?"

The new voice cut through their chatter. Behind them were three girls, one a redhead, one with pink tinted blond hair and the last had green hair. Bartz grinned in recognition.

"Hiyah Lenna!"

Pink haired girl, who had spoken glanced at him and smiled back. "Hey Bartz. What are you guys doing out here?"

"That fireworks display was the work of your truly."

"It wasn't half bad."

Behind him Luneth coughed, trying to remind the wanderer that there were other people here too. Bartz caught on. "Oh yeah, these are my posse Lenna. This is Luneth, Arc and Vivi."

Vivi and Arc waved hello, both out of their depth in a sense. Luneth winked at Terra and was rewarded with a shy look.

Lenna grinned at the two. "Hi. How are you doing? This is Terra and Refia."

Terra gave a little wave, but Refia was more cheerful. "Hi guys."

"It wasn't just him you know. It was my idea to let them all go at once." Luneth was determined not to let Bartz take all the glory.

"And we lit them." Arc had decided to jump on the bandwagon as well. "Me and Vivi."

"Hi." Murmured Vivi.

"Aren't you guys coming back to the party?" Refia asked and the two boys from the Floating Continent jumped up onto the pavement.

"Hell yeah!" they commented, before giving one another dark looks, realising that they'd spoken together.

Vivi rolled his eyes, or at least he seemed to, before stepping up to where they were standing. "Okay, let's go."

Bartz jumped to the front of the group and posed grandly, one arm outstretched pointing in the direction of the ballroom. "To wherever the wind may take us."

"Oh give over." Lenna gave him playful shove.

----------------------------------------------------

"So, do you come here often?" Zidane gave the girl a grin.

"That's pretty lame for a pick up line." Dagger grinned back at him.

Damn, it wasn't working. First the fireworks go off while he was waiting for the girls to stop arguing over whether or not they wanted to get some more drinks, which he was going to pay for by the way, then two of them had decided to go off to see who had launched them, which had put this girl in a bad mood because her friends had left her behind, now she's not taking the pick-up lines too well. This was not going according to plan. Time for the smooth approach.

"Alright it wasn't. But even so, have you ever been here before?"

"No. This is my first time ever in the city of Dissidia."

"What a coincidence, this is my first time too."

She gave him a look. "Really?"

Zidane gave her a smile. "Of course. Would I lie to you?"

Now she wore a smile that hinted that this could very easily turn nasty depending on his response. "I don't know, would you?"

"Depends on what you're asking me to lie about."

"I suppose so."

"Look," Zidane adopted his serious face. "I'll admit that we got off on the wrong foot initially, so I'll try and start over. I'm Zidane."

"Dagger."

"Charmed, Dagger. So what do you do?"

"Sorry?"

"What are you studying?"

"Summoning mainly, with White Magic on the side."

"Ah yes. The fabled White Mage ideal." He grinned. "No wonder they came up with the stereotype if you all are this beautiful."

Dagger grinned slightly. "You never stop, do you?"

"Nope, never have, never will."

"I thought not." Dagger's eyes slid to the furred appendage that undulated behind him. "Why do you have a tail?"

Things were back on course again. "Truthfully, I have no idea. You can pet it if you want."

The look she gave him was one of mock horror. "Hardly. Who knows what type of fleas it might have."

Zidane was furious. "What?"

Dagger laughed. "Oh come on. Do you honestly think that I was going to fall for that trick."

Zidane shrugged. "Yeah."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not that easily swayed by your roguish ways."

"But I always thought princesses liked rogues."

Something went wrong. The girl stiffened at his mention of the word "princess". Zidane stopped.

"You okay?"

"Milady?"

It was a tall man with a broad face and a stern look. Zidane didn't like the way that he was looking at him. "Can I help you, buddy?"

The man looked him right in the eye and Zidane saw death waving at him from their depths. "You can let go of my Lady right now."

That triggered something. "Princess." Zidane said under his breath, so quiet that only the girl could hear him.

Dagger looked up at him, and the glare in her eyes burned through his skin and tried to melt his memories. "Don't shout it out for the world to hear."

Zidane focused his features so that they were serious, yet contained a hint of humour. "Tell you what. You let me see you again, and I'll never let anyone know you're a princess."

Her gazed softened and for a moment Zidane allowed himself to be lost in the brown pools that were her eyes. "Really?"

"I don't need a reason to help people. Besides, I hate to see a pretty girl cry." Quickly, he dared to brush away a small tear that was threatening to run down her cheek.

Dagger didn't stop him, but stepped over to her bodyguard and prepared to leave. "Thank you."

----------------------------------------

Steiner had to admit, the rogue handled the situation better than he would have. As the two of them walked off, Steiner pondered over the tailed boy's actions. Perhaps he'd not meant anything.

"I hope the scoundrel did not hurt my lady in any way?"

Her Majesty didn't answer immediately, simply shaking her head. "No Steiner," she said after a while, "he did nothing inappropriate. I can handle him myself. But…" she trailed off.

"What is it Milady?"

"He knows what I am Steiner."

Steiner let his fist clench so that the knuckles audibly cracked. "I can make sure that he never breathes a word to anyone about it."

"No." her Majesty's word had a tone of finality about it. "I have already made certain that he will not talk about it, but you must not interfere if we meet again. Remember Steiner, I'm incognito."

That was the hardest part of it. Other Princesses were able to come and be hailed without having to worry about how others would treat them. All royalty should be treated with deference, with respect with the authority that is due their station. Why hide what you are?

----------------------------------------------

"I still think that we ought to get in at least one _Loveless_ performance while we're here."

The red coat of the speaker was slung across the back of his seat and Genesis was leaning forward with one elbow on the table and his other hand raised in a gesture that underlined his argument.

"Hardly Genesis," Sephiroth was rebutting his statement, "I don't know about the rest of us, but I certainly do not want to spend my time here watching _Loveless_." The silver haired general was leaning back in his seat, one hand on the table, the other on his knee.

"I don't know Sephiroth. I think that I will at some point take the time to enjoy the theatre. After all it's my choice, is it not?" Rufus Shinra had his legs crossed and was drinking coffee from a porcelain cup. His Turk bodyguards were standing around him, busily maintaining their watch on the man and the crowds. While completely unknown to the public at large and not considered a threat by any enemies, Rufus Shinra was, nonetheless, a member of the family of the most powerful man in the world. Should anything happen to him, it was likely that the Shinra corporation would never recover.

"If that is the case, you can be assured that I will find some other way to occupy my time, of that you can be sure." Sephiroth replied.

"What would that be Sephiroth?" Genesis was eager to know.

"He'll come fishing with me." Angeal grinned at the general.

That prompted a burst of laughter around the table, to which Sephiroth was not a party. When it had died down he spoke up again. "I'll go for a walk perhaps, maybe travel south, go to the ruins of Cornelia."

"Why would you go to that wreck?" questioned Kadaj.

"Maybe it's because I have an interest in history, unlike some child I could mention."

Kadaj bristled at that, but Weiss interrupted before anything could happen. "I still fail to see why you would go to Cornelia. The remains of the Old Chaos Shrine are supposed to be somewhere around here."

That caused several of the table's inhabitants to fall silent.

Finally one of the Turks, Cissnei spoke up. "I have heard legends of the Old Chaos Shrine. It's rumoured that the spirit of Garland haunts that misbegotten place and possesses anyone who enters." She shrugged, "That or he kills them."

Nero, shrouded in his darkness, added one of his rare comments. "Perhaps. More than likely there is a monster on the ground which preys off of unwary travellers."

"Regardless," Rufus broke back in, "The fact remains that the Old Chaos Shrine is a dangerous and hazardous place, not worthy of investigation."

But the party remained silent for a moment or two.

"Well," Rosso rose and walked around the table, "I'm going to get a proper drink."

"Let me get it for you babe." Reno was up in a second.

Rosso merely looked at him, laughed and ran her clawed gauntlet down the side of his face. "I think not." Then she pushed him back into his chair.

Azul clumped back over and sat with a thud, knocking Loz out of his seat onto the floor with a loud, "Hey watch it!" which Azul ignored.

"They got everything over there Rosso. I got some Phoenix Flame whiskey would you believe."

"Don't they use that to start trucks?" Shelke threw in her usual encyclopaedic comment.

Azul grinned wickedly. "Yep."

"In which case I'll have a pint of Banoran White Cider, Rosso." Genesis handed over a ten gil note. "Get your own drink out of that as well."

Weiss and Rufus also got up to go to the bar, but it was at that point that a gorgeous woman, dressed in a blood red gown which prominently displayed her ample cleavage strolled past the table, where she stopped and looked down.

"Sephiroth?" she asked, in a voice which knew the answer to her own question.

Sephiroth met her gaze with his own green eyed gaze. "Yes?"

"My name is Ultimecia. I was wondering if you'd like to take a turn upon the floor."

"I would enjoy that." Sephiroth got up and left the table, throwing a quick wink at Angeal and Genesis before he followed her out.

Angeal sighed and patted Kadaj on the shoulder, a gesture that the younger sibling glowered at him for. "Sorry kiddo, but Sephiroth isn't going to be around so I'll be making sure you go home alright."

Genesis leaned back and muttered to himself, "Someone's getting some tonight."

-------------------------------------------

Ultimecia didn't need to look to know he was following her, she could feel those cat like eyes of his on her back, and lower, as she walked. With a self satisfied smile she threw in a little extra swing into her hips. Sephiroth was just as handsome as he appeared in the magazines and newspapers, if not more so. He would make a fine companion. Turning she stopped and waited. Sephiroth moved like a cat as he caught up to her and held out his arms with the ghost of a smirk playing about his aquiline features. His eyes flickered downwards and she knew he was looking at the gentle curve of her breasts, barely visible out of the neckline of the dress she wore. With a single quick step she placed one hand on his armoured shoulder and the other in his cool gloved grip. On the upbeat they moved in synchronisation, in the smooth pattern of the Dalmascan waltz, another factor which amazed her. He'd obviously been well trained in the social arts.

"May I ask why you are in Dissidia? A woman like yourself is certainly not a student, and you bear yourself with the air of a woman of great consequence." His voice was deep bass and sent shivers down her spine. In response she pressed herself closer to him.

"I'm here for some research." She purred.

Sephiroth gave a chuckle of amusement. "Forgive me for saying so, but you look nothing like a librarian."

Ultimecia gave her own quiet laugh. "And you certainly look like you're here to take some amateur swordsmanship classes of your own." Librarian, hardly. Finding the living sorceresses was what she did.

"I respect Auron of Bevelle."

"As do I, but we both know that you could take him down in less than four seconds."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Auron has fifteen years more experience than I."

"As if that could hold you back."

Sephiroth stepped forward, leading in the dance, she liked that in a man, and Ultimecia was suddenly reminded of how tall he was, he was a good head taller than she and his eyes were burning green orbs which exuded strength. Quickly, so as not to seem reluctant at his nearness, but to show coyness, she glanced to the side quickly and noted, with no little amusement, that most of the girls in the room were staring at her in pure envy. This was what she needed, this and the lustful stares of the other men. It reminded her of who she was, a daughter of Hyne and a powerful Sorceress. The man with her was one of the greatest swordsmen alive, a powerful mage as well, and he was exceptionally good to look at. Charming had been an understatement, seductive was probably closer to the mark.

------------------------------------------

"May I cut in?"

This new voice was cold, austere and it radiated power. They both halted and looked up at the man standing before them. This man was clad in yellow armour underneath lilac purple robes. His face showed and aloof expression and he was accompanied by six soldiers. Almost everyone else in the room had stopped and was bowing low. Sephiroth himself stepped back, bent at the waist and gave a textbook bow, neither one hairs breath to low, yet just low enough not to show disrespect. It was perfectly clear that he resented the intrusion, yet Ultimecia herself was not so unhappy. This man she recognised, and likely everyone else did as well. If his garb and features hadn't been enough to label him royalty, then the towering pieces of living metal he had with him proved his identity. Emperor Mateus Palamecia.

The Emperor held out his staff for an attendant to take, and then said, in a voice directed at Sephiroth, yet looking at her, "I would like this dance."

Out of the corner of her eye, Ultimecia could see one of Sephiroth's younger brothers struggling with another SOLDIER, trying to run out and tear the Emperor a new one. Doubtless Sephiroth was similarly holding himself back. "It is the lady's decision." He said quietly.

The Sorceress turned to his Majesty. "I will give you this dance your Highness, but after I must return to my partner."

The Emperor laughed briefly, then tossed a solid gold coin to the conductor of the private orchestra that had stopped, respectfully, to wait for him. "Play me the Eblan Nuevo Tango."

Most other dancers, unfamiliar with the style, vacated the floor. There were only a few left, including an Eblan native himself who was dancing with a blond girl. Sephiroth, seething, was forced to sit. Ultimecia herself was not in the best of humours. He had picked a style she was not skilled with, whereas he obviously was.

The music was quick and clipped. Much to Ultimecia's dismay, the Emperor proved himself a skilled dancer, and very capable. In contrast, he seemed to make her look unskilled.

"I had hoped for a better showing from you, Sorceress." His words were quiet, meant only for her to hear, nothing more, but her eyes narrowed and glared at him as they turned amber.

"You do realise I could strip the skin from your bones right here and now?"

"Naturally you could try, but I could easily hold you still long enough for my soldiers to tear you apart." His eyes were icy cold, and they turned her blood to liquid ice. "I sensed your power the moment I arrived in the vicinity. What would a Daughter of Hyne, so called, be doing here, I wonder?"

"Does it matter to you?" Power was attractive to her, but he was toying with her, and that infuriated her to no end.

As he bent her backwards, in perfect timing, he replied, "Naturally." Straightening back up, he turned her and began to cross the floor once more. "I can't have someone of your level of power running loose while my own plans come to fruition."

Ultimecia gave him a smile which didn't touch her eyes. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Incorrect." In a brutal move he pulled her flush to him. His armour was not particularly comfortable. "I would like someone like you as my assistant." Assistant, that word irked her. She was not the one who was going to be servant.

"Pardon me for saying so, but I cannot, and will not, accept that offer." The music came to an end and the pair split, clapping as the music ended.

"Then I wish you well Sorceress, but I warn you, do not get in my way." The Emperor cast his gaze over to where Sephiroth was standing, smirked and continued, "Also, be wary of him. You may find him harder to control than you would think. Adieu." With the swirl of his train he was gone.

Sephiroth retuned over to her. "I trust his Majesty was a gentleman."

"Hardly. He wanted me to become his "assistant," whatever that meant." Tired of games Ultimecia turned to Sephiroth. "I'm returning to my rooms."

Sephiroth's smile sent a shiver burning through her. "Then allow me to escort you."

"Certainly."

----------------------------------------------

"Do you have to keep following me everywhere?"

"Yes. Besides, it'll help you blend in if I make you look more like a man."

Kuja fumed. Beatrix was testing his patience. He was dressed in a suit, a suit of all things, most uncomfortable, and now she was joking that he wasn't masculine enough, the impertinence. He was half tempted to utilize his ability to fly and to leave her here to her own devices, but that would be running away. So instead he changed tack.

"I'm getting a beer." With that he stalked over to the bar, leaving the General to her own devices.

Kuja stalked over to the bar and slammed his hand down on the counter. "I want an Alexandrian Lager."

"I wouldn't recommend them." came a voice on his right.

Beside Kuja, drinking whiskey, was an armoured giant. "If you're going to get a lager, then get a proper one, not Alexandrian. Get some proper drink, like Archades Lager. It's the best in the world."

Kuja sneered at him. "Well thank you for your concern, but I really think that I'll stick to what I like."

Armoured shoulder shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Kuja grabbed his beer and took a swig. This was not a good evening for him. On his opposite side another man sat down and crowed, "Scotch! Make it a double!"

Oh great, this one was a clown. Or at least, he looked a lot like one. He swung back and forth on his barstool, looking around with a look of absolute insane delight on his face. Then, just a Kuja went to take another swig of his beer, he gave him a clap on the back. Sputtering Kuja opened his mouth to shout at the nutcase when the other man cut across him.

"Doesn't it do your heart good to finally see people killing themselves?"

Whatever the Genome had been about to say he suddenly halted and backtracked hurriedly. "What?"

"Alcohol. It poisons the brain and shortens life expectancy. But it's considered fun. So what does that tell you?" the man was cackling maniacally.

Kuja shrugged mutely.

"That we all judge how good our lives are, by the way they end! Isn't it marvellous?"

For a moment Kuja hesitated to answer. "I suppose you have a point."

"Suppose?" the man shook his head, "Is that all you can do, suppose? Why don't you know your end? That way you'll be able to determine how you want to die! I'm Kefka Palazzo, by the way." He said the last part off-handedly, as if his name was of no consequence, or assuming everyone knew it.

"Kuja."

"Can you two stop talking about death? I'm trying to enjoy my whiskey." It was the armoured man from earlier.

"Shut up, you clanking clod, can't you see we're having a sensible conversation here?"

The armoured man stood, and Kuja was suddenly aware of how tall he was. "Excuse me?" his tone was not sounding good.

"You heard me."

"I am Golbez," he replied, "and if you'd like I'd happily show you what happens to skin when a Fira spell hits it."

Kefka laughed shrilly. "Wonderful! I love to see destructive power, show me, show me, show me!"

Golbez was taken aback, but he recovered quickly. "Don't tempt me." His hands began to glow with the power of magic.

Kefka also allowed magic to run through him, his features lit with glee.

Kuja left. Behind him the bartender was saying, "Stop it gents, or I'll get security."

Golbez snorted, dropped his hands and turned to go. "Another time perhaps." He called back over his shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------

Strolling, Kuja took note of the fact that Beatrix had finally decided to leave him alone and she was talking to a young man with spiky hair. Which covered most guys in the room he realised. There was another guy with long blondish hair. Then Kuja noted something, or rather something he thought he saw. There it was. It was real. The beer forgotten, he stormed over to the table, grabbed the blond guy by the scruff of the neck and asked him, "Where did you get the tail?"

"What?" the boy struggled in his grip, but protested angrily, "What does that have to do with anything? Who the hell are you?"

"Answer me, damn you, where did you get the tail?"

"I've always had it! Let me go!"

A couple of the boy's friends appeared. "Put Zidane down now!" the one with brown hair demanded.

Kuja sneered at him. "I wish nothing more than the finding of information, mouse, so stand aside until I'm done." He turned his attention back to the boy. "Now, what else do you remember about your childhood?"

Squirming the boy tried to push him off. "I don't have to tell you. Nothing anyway, except a blue light."

Kuja dropped him. His worst fears had been realised.

"Kuja!" Beatrix had found him. "That's enough."

For a minute Kuja stood there gaping at first the boy, then her, then the group around him. Then he staggered towards the door. "I'm going back to the Academy, Beatrix, don't follow me, or I'll kill you."

Ignoring her protests, he reached the door, staggered out and, with a rush of power, flew off into the night.

---------------------------------------

Beatrix muttered something unintelligible and strode out the walkway doors to the quiet of the gardens. There she stood, her arms folded and her eye watching the night sky. She'd been talking to the SeeD Nida about Balamb, a country she wanted to visit, but Kuja's display had caught her off guard .Normally Kuja wouldn't start doing things like that, but he had acted emotionally and irrationally, at least for him, he had. Glowering anyway, Beatrix decided it was probably best that he had gone. Who knows what else he might have done, had he been here long enough.

"Arrogant fop." She mused to herself.

"A man?"

Turning Beatrix saw a younger woman leaning against the wall, her arms folded and her eyes shaded behind her glasses. "Yes." Beatrix replied.

Pushing herself off the wall the woman made her way over to Beatrix. "They tend to act like that, don't they? Quistis Trepe." Her hand was extended to the General.

"Beatrix May."

"So," Quistis walked over to a garden chair and sat down, "What happened to you?"

Beatrix laughed quietly. "My charge had a temper tantrum and decided he wanted to go home. Acting like a spoiled child as always."

"Tell me about it. I just had one of my old students brush off my help because he likes his," her voice darkened theatrically, "dark and brooding persona."

"That must have been a kick in the teeth."

"Yeah."

Beatrix felt a little sorry for the girl. If he'd been a student of hers, then just turned around and said, thanks, but no thanks, to her face, it was a real kick in the teeth. Certainly it was a bigger kick in the teeth than what had happened to her.

"Sorry I said that."

"It's okay."

"Come on back inside. We'll get a couple of cocktails and you'll find another guy."

"I don't know…"

"Look," Beatrix had had to deal with some of these problems before, because Alexandria used a mostly female army, "it might seem bad now, but there are a million other people in the world. You can't help everyone." She pulled Quistis to her feet. "So you save the ones you can. As for the rest who don't want your help, let them work it out on their own. It'll be a lot harder for them as a result, because they didn't want help."

Quistis looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know what, you're right. To blazes with Squall, I've got more students than him out there."

"That's the spirit."

-------------------------------------------------

Vayne and Larsa sat at their table eating quietly. It was just the two brothers, the Judges having decided that they were going to take their turns guarding, while the others got some sleep.

"I met Emperor Palamecia earlier on today." Larsa said.

"Did you? What was he like?" Vayne was engrossed in a newspaper.

Larsa paused and glared at his elder brother. "He spoke about you Vayne, how you've got bad hair and no sense whatsoever."

"Did he indeed? Well, well, I'm impressed. Please continue?" Vayne paid no attention.

Larsa knew this was not royal behaviour but he threw a piece of broccoli at his brother.

That got Vayne's attention. "What on earth possessed you to do that Larsa?"

"You were not listening to a word I said Vayne, what I have to say is important, so I would appreciate it if you listened."

"Very well." Vayne closed the newspaper and directed his full attention to his brother. "What do you have to say?"

"The Emperor, he spoke as if he knew me." Larsa could remember the chilling feeling the man had given him. "He talked about us meeting one day soon."

"I trust you made no appointment."

"Of course not! I could barely speak Vayne, let alone agree upon time and place."

Vayne smirked. "I hope you didn't cry in front of him Larsa."

Larsa gave him the patented younger brother's glare. "I was well taught."

"With the amount that Drace and Gabranth indulge you, I'm surprised you learned anything."

Larsa didn't like it when people insulted his Judges. "I'll have you know that Judge Drace is a better teacher than Bergan is. And Gabranth is more skilled than you give him credit for."

"Gabranth, please, he's not even Archadian. He's Landish."

That was something new. Larsa had never known that fact about Gabranth. "Regardless of his heritage, which is no barrier may I remind you, Judge Gabranth is an honourable man."

Vayne threw back his head and laughed. Larsa snapped, "What is so funny?"

Vayne, still chuckling, looked his brother in the eye and said, "Perhaps when you're older you'll understand what Gabranth is."

------------------------------------

The party was over. Most people had already left and headed back to the Academy, but Locke had stayed behind for a brief while. He was twenty one. Four years ago, his girlfriend since childhood had been killed, falling to her death after saving him from a crumbling bridge. If only he hadn't been there at the time. Rachel had been his whole world, she went everywhere with him, on trips, on adventures, everywhere. Hell, he'd even planned to marry her at this stage in his life. But it was his fault, his mistake, his failure that meant she was dead. And even if no one else would remember her this day, he would. So he raised his glass of weakened cider and spoke quietly to himself.

"To Rachel. The most fun loving, alive person I've ever known. Oh, Etro don't I miss you."

Downing his drink Locke smiled at memories and turned to go. All around him, chairs were being stacked, the floor was being swept, the cleaners were starting the unenviable task of cleaning the bathrooms and the bartender was putting away his glasses. But there was one man over at the end of the counter, pushing at someone. The man grunted angrily and stood up, turning around.

"Hey you!" he yelled.

Locke looked over at him. "Yeah, is everything alright?"

"Are you headed back up to that Academy?"

"Yeah." Locke said, a bit hesitantly.

"Well this girl is well out of it, so I'd appreciate if you'd get her back there safely."

Locke groaned silently to himself. He'd done his good deed for the day, couldn't he be left alone, if briefly. "Alright," he said wearily, "I'll do it."

The girl was slumped up against the countertop, barely conscious, and Locke had to slide one arm around her waist, lift hers over his shoulders and start to walk, hop, skip and jump, out the door.

------------------------------------------

The night air was freezing and the girl stirred beside him in the sudden drop in temperature. Suddenly she muttered something.

"No, Kefka, no. I don't want to do it. Please, send someone else."

Locke stopped and studied her for a moment. Then she muttered a name he had hoped not to hear.

"Maranda, it burns." Her voice trembled. Whatever nightmare she was experiencing right now, it wasn't good.

"Hey," he said in a quiet voice, "don't worry. It's just a dream, come on, wake up!"

She twitched a few more time.

"Come on. I think I know who you are. You're Celes Chere aren't you? The Magitek Knight."

A small whimper escaped her lips. This was not good. Locke gently touched her cheek, and was surprised by how chilly it was. Quickly, he sat her down on a pavement seat and pulled off his jacket.

"Here this should help." He looped it around her shoulders and went to help her up. But this time the Imperial wasn't moving properly. With a groan of annoyance Locke did what had to be done and scooped her up in his arms. She was surprisingly docile. What made things worse was that she curled up against him for some reason. For a brief moment Locke questioned what had happened to her to drive her to this state. Then her eyes opened.

-----------------------------------------

Their shape, their colour, in an instant he was transported back to the happiest time in his life when he and Rachel had been traipsing over the hills of the world, their hands intertwined, their expectations high, their joy rampant and their hearts ablaze with life. Now it was as if her eyes had come back to haunt him. But these were not Rachel's eyes. They were the blurred, bloodshot eyes of a heavily drunk woman that was currently curled up in his arms.

"Who'reyou?" came out in a slur.

"I'm Locke."

"WhermI?"

"I'm taking you home."

"Ha," she started wriggling as if to get out, but all that happened was that Locke had to tighten his grip, "you're not gonna take adventment o'me!" she shook her head emphatically, "M'a Magic night."

Locke chuckled to himself, then immediately felt ashamed of it.

"Wasso funny?" muttered his charge.

Locke covered up his laugh quickly. "I'm not going to take advantage of you."

Celes took this as an affront. "'Nd why not?"

"Because it's not what I'm like."

"You're cute."

That was not quite what he'd expected to hear. Celes ran her hand down his face, and the gesture caused his stomach to do a polka. Looking at her in this state, it was hard to imagine that this girl was a high ranking official in the Gesthalian army, that she commanded armies and weapons of destruction with an iron fist. Right now she was just another girl who needed his help and whatever was in his heart, Locke was not about to leave her alone on her own.

"Thanks, but I don't quite think you know what you're saying."

"M'not really an Ice Princess, ya kn'"

"I'm sure."

"I'll show ya if you're good."

Oh sweet Minerva she was hitting on him. This was not good.

"It's okay."

"No really," her arms had twined themselves around his neck, not a good sign, "I'm not heartless."

"I didn't ever think so."

"They don' understan me. You've gt no idea wha it's like, bein me, and them being them." Tears started to appear on her cheeks, "I hate Kefka, he's evil"

Locke's heart went out to her. "I'll do my best to see that he stays away from you."

Blue eyes widened at that, and such an expression of joy came onto her face that it was almost as if she wasn't drunk at all. It was as if a huge weight had slid from her shoulders and let her spirit lift.

"Really?"

"As much as I can."

Now she really was hugging him. And it felt…nice. Then the guilt kicked in. She was not in a state to remember any of this, and this was the anniversary of Rachel's death. He was a card.

-----------------------------------------

They didn't speak again until Locke had entered the Academy and was taking her over to the elevator to the girl's dormitories. Celes remained unmoving and for a moment Locke was certain she'd gone back to sleep, but then she stirred. Her speech had lost some of its slur and she asked him.

"Where are I?"

Her grammar was still terrible though. "Almost there." He replied. A blond girl was walking in towards the elevator. "Sorry?"

She paused and looked at him. "Yes?"

"I can't use this elevator, could you get this girl back to her room please?"

She shrugged. "Okay."

"Thanks."

With Celes safely ensconced with one arm over the girls shoulder, Locke turned to go.

"Hey," the blond called after him, "what's your name so I can tell her who got her home tomorrow?"

Locke shook his head. "It's enough for me to know that she got home safely. You don't need to tell her who it was."

Lightning snorted at his foolish chivalry. "Oh come on, I doubt she'll remember you any other way."

"That's not important. But it's Locke, alright."

Lightning nodded. Then she turned and hit the third floor button. Just as the doors closed Celes looked up at Locke and smiled.

* * *

Cyan Garamonde has made his entrance, and we now know that Auron is involved in a lot of covert operations. What will that bode for later in the story? Poor Vincent is getting the ear talked off him by the ninja girls. Zack is into bikes as is Cloud. Tifa, well I had to do my favorite Final Fantasy female justice didn't I. I enjoy their shy conversations, don't you? Squall is his typical cold self, though Rinoa is having an effect on him. The drunken monkey comment is not mine I must point out. I got it from someone else who'd commented on the dance scene video on youtube. Zack has gotten himself and Cloud into SOLDIER, and the Returners are gathering. One can only guess at the guilt affecting Celes enough for her to get that drunk. Tidus is a true sportsman, not happy unless discussing the game, although he and Yuna seem to share a spark. Give you three guesses as to whom was Guy's partner? Cecil will have a split personality, for the moment, but Golbez seems to be in a similar state. And Kain. Braska is cool, show respect! Rasler and Ashe have a plan, but so do the pirates. A little nod to **Huzzah! **there, and I will feature the medieval fair, as we call them in Ireland. Seifer is class to write, but so misunderstood. He desires greatness, yet never achieves it. Bartz and his happy, helpful crew are up to mischief, but it doesn't help poor Zidane. There's my take on the Seifer/Rinoa breakup and the reason Squall rejects Quistis. For the sharp eyed among you, the Fireworks scene was inspired by Merry and Pippin from the Lord of the Rings. Dagger's secret is out, at least to Zidane, so what does this bode for them. Beartix and Quistis had to meet, they're just so similar in terms of character. The rest of the villains I'll leave, for now, but expect more. Lastly, Locke and Celes. This will be interesting. Until next time, adieu.

By the way, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, thanks for all the reviews I got during the long time this thing wasn't updated. I apologize for not updating sooner. Some things happened, a lot of things, and I lost a lot in terms of inspiration and writing drive. However, I have not abandoned this fic, nor any of my others and I intend to finish them all.

to Hopeless Romanticist. FF13 is pretty cool, I'm in the middle of it at the moment, stuck on the rotating elemental defence plant monster boss. As such, I probably will make reference to the other characters from the game, such as Serah and Snow, but not in great detail. In short, FF XIII has not happened yet.

in regards to Kingdom Hearts, I will make a reference, but not anything concrete. In short, again consider the plots to those games not come about yet.

* * *

**Introductions to the Faculty**

The assembled students were patiently awaiting their new tutors in various groups, most of them nursing hungover heads and the rest trying to be patient with them. On the raised platform in front of them were the faculty, all fifteen of them. All of them were lecturers, each a veritable well of information, some of the most learned men and women of their time. Braska sat patiently watching the massive audience chamber. It was semicircular with tiered seats sloping gently back up towards the back of the hall. This particular chamber was used for nothing more than the convention of all the students. More than a thousand were here for the first day of the academic year. It would be a long year, but afterwards they would be the best warriors, dragoons, marksmen, mages and summoners in all of Gaia. On the podium, the tutors were conversing amongst themselves, awaiting the speech that Headmaster Cid Lufaine was going to give over the intercom. In the audience various groups of people got together whether they wanted to or not, in the case of Squall and Vincent. Auron was busy having a conversation with Master Yang Fang Leiden, whilst behind them Ricard Highwind was speaking earnestly with the new Swordmaster, Sir Garamonde. High Summoner Braska was talking to Professor Shantotto and a dark haired woman. Quistis Trepe was busily leafing through some notes while two men behind her, one with a set of goggles on his head, the other nursing a cup of what looked like tea. Beside them Jecht was laughing and giving another tall man who was dressed regally a thump on the shoulder. Mimwu, the White Wizard hurried in, late for some reason, and joined his companions on the podium. He muttered some quick words to Auron before he found his seat near Professor Shantotto. At the sound of the intercom coming to life, the entire assemblage came to order and quickly sat in their seats.

"Good morning to each and every one of you. Allow me, first of all, to apologise for not being present this morning, alas something came up that I needed to do. I am Cid Lufaine, the Headmaster of this Academy. I bid all of you a fond welcome. This is a year of learning and of progression. For many of you, this will be an excursion into the world of swords and sorcery, for others, a means of reinforcing where you are in your life. For all of you, this much I can promise, it will be an experience like no other. There will be magic learned, swordsmanship, summoning, archery, gunnery, healing, quick thinking on the field, philosophy and history. But above all else, you will learn to work as a team. A cohesive, functioning unit, capable of weathering any storm together. But that is not to say that you will not be capable of working individually, far from it, but you must learn that working together is a vital part of our existence, for through it, we can achieve anything. Perils will come and go, but when we face up to the darkness united and backing each other, covering our weaknesses and boosting our strengths. With this, even if Chaos returned we would be able to defeat him. But to stand together, we must be equally capable of pulling our own weight. Each team is made up of individuals, all of whom have their own part to play. So we will master each of our parts, be it swordsmanship, or simply being able to support others in the frontline. Already I can see the questions forming on your lips as to why the only subjects you will cover are the one of magic and martial prowess. But this world is cruel, angry and heading for great upheaval. It will require every being to step up to the plate, whatever that person's plate may be, and to take a stand."

There was a pause as Headmaster Lufaine obviously shuffled through his notes. Most of what he was saying was resonating with the students, each of them understanding the basis of his speech, the goals that they were to drive towards, the high standards expected of them. "Now that the introduction is done, I can move on to the practicalities of this address. We have a Code of Conduct contained in our student handbook, a copy of which you should all have received before you arrived here. However if any of you do not, then please feel free to pick one up at the Students Union, or from any one of the tutors. The Code of Conduct contains one all important rule that will make everyone's lives easier should it be followed. It is the rule that makes all the other rules completely irrelevant. It's very simple, respect."

There was another pause there as the Headmaster allowed that to sink in. "Respect others, respect property, respect your tutors, respect me, respect the people of the city and, above everything else, respect yourself. If you don't you will find all other forms of respect dropping out of your life. You yourself is what will be the finished product at the end of the year, you will get out what you put in. Your success depends on whether or not you give of yourself to this course. So that is what should be your rule for the year, respect yourself and respect others."

"I realise that I haven't told you who these people on the podium are. Allow me to rectify that. These are your tutors, and if they would be so kind as to stand as I give their names. The first person I will introduce to you is the one responsible for much of your training in the arcane arts. That would be Professor Shantotto."

Curious eyes peered down at the podium as the diminutive Tarutaru stood, on her chair no less, and gave them all a quick nod and smile. Over the intercom Headmaster Cid continued speaking. "Professor Shantotto has been with us for many years. She's a strong willed and expert magic caster, capable of feats most of you wouldn't imagine. To satisfy your curiosity the Professor is a Tarutaru of Ivalice, any of you who are from this continent will remember its turbulent history. Professor Shantotto was a hero of the War and deserves the respect you should show her. But I'll let her show you herself. The Professor is Head of the Magic Department, and also takes the Higher Level Black Magic classes."

"Here at Dissidia we are very privileged to have the High Summoner Braska of Bevelle educating you in the arts of summoning." Braska rose, dressed in his ceremonial robes, and walked to the front of the podium, giving a wave and a broad smile to the assembled students, most of whom cheered. Braska was a well liked member of the faculty, his being a father in real life helping him understand the students better than most. He threw a quick wink to Yuna who was seated in the front row and she felt a rush of pride in her father. "Those of you will who will study with him will be pleased to know that he's always ready to lend a hand should the need arise."

"Some of you will be aware of our Blue Mage instructor's abilities, Miss Quistis Trepe." As Quistis rose there was a loud chorus of cheers from the Balamb section, including an energetic "Booyaka!" from Selphie and an even louder whoop from Xu. Despite their number the SeeD's made up a lot of noise on their friends behalf. Quistis even started to self consciously blush, until a wolf whistle that could only have come from one person caused the blood to drain from her face and her lips to compress in anger. "Her skills and her abilities are prodigious and her example is a great one to follow. Instructor Trepe is not only our Blue Mage instructor, but also does the Magic Theory class. Everyone will take this class and the study of it is compulsory, even for those who have already studied magic and its workings." Headmaster Lufaine paused. "It would be wise of you all to remember that magic is a science of energy modulation. If used incorrectly it can be very dangerous, possibly even fatal."

On that sombre note the Headmaster introduced their next instructor. "Nanaki, who unfortunately couldn't be here this morning, is the instructor for those of you who are studying the lower classes of Black Magic. He will guide you through the basics, guide you into the preliminaries of this incredible field of study and pursuit of knowledge. For those of you also interested in the pursuit of understanding why this is of use, Instructor Nanaki will also teach a philosophy course." An interested murmur rippled through the audience. "May I also point out that Nanaki is also one of the oldest members of staff and therefore very worthy of your respect."

"But for those of you going to study an alternative field, there is the learning of White Magic. Mimwu the White Wizard is the Instructor in that field, one of the greatest White casters of this age." Mimwu was a tall man with tan skin, dressed in a white robe and turban which covered his face. His eyes regarded the students with a practiced eye, before they crinkled into a smile. "His abilities speak for themselves and his experience is of the highest calibre. The study of White Magic is an honourable pursuit, the focus of healing and the school of restoration is a noble one. Any of you who choose to follow that pursuit are more than likely going to be an integral part of any team, as well as an integral part of society in general. White Magic, however, is also just as dangerous as Black Magic in its own way and falls under the same safety principles."

"Now that we have introduced the Magicians of the faculty, it might be best to move onto the other half of the combat training that you'll do. The martial part." This prompted a cheer from the various swordsmen in the room. "Of course the first person to note is the Master of Arms, Auron of Bevelle." The red robed man stood, the cheers getting louder than before. Auron was very well respected, by all and sundry. "Naturally I don't need to say anything regarding Auron's record, or his abilities. You all already know of him. However, Auron's role in this facility is to observe all that you do, to test your skills, to run through your abilities himself and assess you on these. Your Swordmaster is entirely different man."

"Your Swordmaster is a legend in the arts of the sword. The mentor of Auron, a knight of the highest calibre, Sir Cyan Garamonde." The man who stood was tall, broad of shoulder, moustached with a ponytail and intense eyes. Those eyes scanned the students in a similar manner to Mimwu, but unlike Mimwu, he didn't smile. However, his nod conveyed everything his potential students needed to know, he expected their cooperation, or they were out of his class. "Sir Garamonde promises that by the end of the year, you will all be worthy of your swords."

"Dragon Knights, otherwise known as dragoons, what is your motto?"

From the throats of over a dozen students bellowed the response, "We jump up high!"

At the prompt response most of the Instructors smiled. Cid continued, "Your instructor knows this motto well. Ricard Highwind is one of the best in the world, possibly the best alive. Skilled and unmatched in the air, he is a powerful warrior and skilled with a lance." Fully armoured, the dragoon in question stood and saluted, one hand over his heart, the traditional wyvern dragoon salute that few in the assembly could honestly understand and less could duplicate.

"For those of you who need no weapons except your hands and feet, your instructor is Master Yang Fang Leiden, a Monk of Fabuul." Master Yang was a tall man, his chest bare, his head shaved but for a ponytail and his upper lip moustached. But he looked out at them with practiced eyes, seeing amongst them his students. It wasn't hard. Even the hyperactive kid who was constantly shifting in his seat was clearly a fist fighter. It was in the way they moved.

"Lastly, in terms of martial skill, is the realm of ninjitsu, the art of mixing stealth and combat into one, your instructor is Shadow." No more was needed. Everyone had heard of Shadow, the assassin who was unstoppable, and would kill his own mother for a nickel plated gil. He was supposed dead, but had since resurfaced it would appear. "Don't worry he's being paid just to train you." And not to kill you, was the unspoken end of that statement.

"However, there are alternatives to fighting. Other subjects must be taught for the benefit of your expertise and knowledge. What good is fighting if one cannot understand the basics of history? What use is knowing how to wield spells of incredible power, yet being unable to move quickly. And what use is battle at all, when there could be an easier way of resolve? These are questions which will ultimately affect your futures, therefore, you will need to understand the concepts of these things before beginning your training. History, physical education, diplomacy, minor aspects of geography and simple mechanical engineering, each of these plays an important part in the education of any future adventurers. For these simple subjects, please allow me to introduce the instructors you will learn from in each area."

"Maechen the scholar will be tutoring you in the arts of history." The short man wearing a large hat stood up and gave a little bow, the type that all in Spira learned as part of the religion of Yevon. "History is a vital subject that all of you will need to know something of. It is vital not only for information on an area, or on a country, but for ourselves as well, it is something that we could do with knowing. Where we come from is a subject that is almost as important as where we are going and for that reason History is a compulsory subject."

"I need no introduction for your Physical Education Instructor, Jecht of Zanarkand." There was a loud cheer for the tall tanned sportsman, who gave them all a cheery wave with one massive hand. "However, I cannot stress the importance of physical education enough. Speed, strength, agility, stamina, all of these are of the greatest import for a battle encounter. Your very lives will depend, quite often, on how fast you are at dodging, at how quick you are to react to the pressure of being in a combat situation. Any of you who have training of any kind will be well aware of the dangers involved in a combat situation and as such you know the responses necessary. For your own safety and good, this is a compulsory class."

"One area which is not compulsory is that of diplomacy. Your tutor for this area is Banon Orca, a man skilled in the use of diplomacy. Often a dispute can be mediated with the use of diplomacy, and many of you here will need to learn about the proper use of diplomacy. Any of you that will be going into government in any form would be wise to pay attention to this class." Banon was a shorter man, with a big bushy white beard that reached down his chest. His bow to the audience was gracious and of respect.

Two men at the back, one tall with sandy coloured hair, the other with hair like marble, white flecked with black, stood, both of them with goggles on their heads. "Of course our ace pilots and mechanics, Mr. Highwind and Mr. Haze will be on hand, tutoring those taking the special courses in piloting and for those with an interest in mechanics. For those classes please speak to them after this assembly. Both of them are of the best in the business, so have no qualms about speaking to them." Both of the men gave wide grins, Highwind's in particular seemed rather menacing, waving with grease stained forearms.

"That leaves me with only one person left to mention. For those of you who will be attending Primary level education here," at this point a couple of the more slow on the uptake students noted that there a few children scattered throughout the auditorium, "I would like to introduce your teacher, Mrs Edea Kramer." Mrs. Kramer, when she rose, was a tall, beautiful woman, just advancing into her middle years, with black hair with grey beginning to form in it. Her eyes were hazel and her expression was a picture of maternal grace. "Mrs. Kramer is more than qualified to teach all of you, with your class actually being quite small this year. Her abilities speak for themselves as she has been teaching here for several years now at this point. Afterwards if you will all please head to the building outside the west entrance, there you will find your classrooms."

The Instructor introductions done, there was a sudden stirring in the hall as people, thinking that the assembly was over, began to move in their seats. The voice of Headmaster Lufaine over the intercom once more commanded them to sit.

"I'm sorry for detaining you all here longer today, but there are some vital things that I must tell you. The first is that the third floor of the basements is off limits to all unauthorized personnel. That means all of you, except the teachers and a few others." There was a babble of excitement. "No, it is not for any secret or nefarious reason. There is no three headed dog down there, nor is there any secret treasure hidden in there. The reason is fairly simple to grasp. A lot of old magicite is stored down there and without proper protection going inside would result in a very painful death, by having your internal organs cooked. Should any of you have any questions in regards to this then please ask one of the Magic instructors for a further analysis."

There was a pause and several people, among them the cowboy and the red caped mute, were still looking as if they were expecting something important.

"Ah," the voice of the Headmaster came back on, "I do believe I almost forgot something. This year I am pleased to announce that we have a new Ballistics instructor, on loan from the Cocoon military forces on the Pulse continent, Captain Sazh Katzroy."

There was a sudden burst of murmur and questions.

"Captain Katzroy is one of the best officers in the Sanctum, skilled with both gun and bow. At present he is en route aboard the next train, though we understand that it was held up due to railroad maintenance. The Captain will arrive within the next few hours, in time for instruction beginning tomorrow. As such, you will have gathered that this is only an inauguration day. I would advise that you seek out your base classes and join up with them. Your base class Instructors will give you your initial lecture in each area. The listings are posted on the message boards outside this theatre. Best of luck to you all."

Quistis Trepe grimaced slightly to herself. Ten to one Cid had arranged this himself. All the SeeD's were in her group. Problems were bound to ensue, especially considering that these were her peers. Equally some of the others were also near her age as well, a couple even older. Out of all the two hundred or so students in this Academy, she got this group. It was as if fate had decided to give her as much grief as possible. She scanned the list of students in front of her and debated whether or not to call out their names one at a time. It would make sense, plus it would avoid anyone skipping by have their friends sign in their names.

"I'll call out your names in alphabetical order. If anyone should find these names funny, for whatever reason, then I advise you to keep those comments to yourself and only yourself." Glacial blue eyes flicked up to the class in front of her.

"Almasy, Seifer." It just had to be him first in line didn't it.

"I love it when you scream my name like that Instructor."

"First detention of the day Almasy."

There was a chuckle from the back of the auditorium where he was hiding from her view. "You just want to get me alone, don't you Instructor?"

That prompted a slight laugh from the class. Quistis smiled.

"Report to Instructor Maechan for a special lecture in ancient history Seifer, at six please."

That prompted a bigger laugh from the assembly. Quistis let it run for a specific amount of humiliation time, then cut across it.

"Enough! Besaid, Lulu of?"

"Present." That was a Spiran voice, the dark clad woman up in the middle, watching Quistis with a measure of respect.

"Besaid, Wakka of?"

"Here, ya!" Orange hair and a headband. Sports type.

"Besaid, Yuna of?"

"Here miss." Pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair. Somewhat shy.

"Branford, Terra?"

"Yes Miss Trepe." Green hair, a bit unusual, and really really shy.

Celes looked down from her seat. So that was the girl she'd felt the click with. She and Lightning were sitting about halfway up the hall, the other girl and herself having formed a strange friendship. Leo was seated a few rows back, taking part, but also keeping an eye on her. But try as she might, it was almost impossible for her to keep focused on the job in hand. As Miss Trepe ran through the first set of names, Celes desperately tried, through the pulsing, pounding of her brain as it paid her back in full for the abuse it had suffered, to remember anything about last night. The last thing she remembered had been sending the stuck up king of Figaro packing the previous night after he'd tried to chat her up. Edgar was a typical horny male, and she was glad she'd treated him accordingly. Which led to another problem, Lightning had mentioned that she'd been dropped off by a boy named Locke. Since the only thing she remembered after Edgar had been the disapproving stares of everyone else in the ballroom, it made remembering if anything had happened the previous night a lot harder. She remembered, with a grimace, waking up face first in the toilet bowl as she regurgitated nearly everything she'd ever eaten, as well as everything she'd ever even considered eating. She winced again as her stomach once more attempted to bring nausea back into the equation, but she forced it down. Concentrating Celes paid attention to what was going on. As her comrade, Lightning stood and gave her name, Celes looked around carefully, but slightly bleary eyed, to see if this Locke character was in her base class. If he was she'd corner him later and attempt to break down what he knew. If she'd spilled any secrets she'd easily eliminate him.

"Chere, Celes?"

There was a ripple of murmur around the room. Anyone who kept up to date with the news would be aware of who she was. Even as she sat there, she could hear the words some people spoke.

"…youngest Gestahl general…"

"Magiteck…"

"…murderess of Maranda…"

"..Ice Princess of Gestahl…"

"She's pretty little thing ain't she…"

Celes knew all the rumours that went around. Most were true, some were not. But it was the way people talked about it made things worse. Celes hadn't wanted to burn Maranda, she was ordered to. One word of Magitek Knight and everyone stayed as far away from her as was possible. But she was not Kefka's toy, or his secret weapon. That little tidbit of information was false. Kefka had had a weapon, a Witch some people had said, maybe even a Sorceress, but it wasn't her. Cid Del Norte Masquez had never let Kefka near her and Celes was eternally grateful to him for it. But that didn't stop people believing the rumours. And then they called her Ice Princess because she didn't interact with people who wanted to interrogate her or abuse her abilities. As for her interactions with men, considering that most of them looked at her like she was either a piece of dirt in their eyes or something to use, abuse and then discard, it left her with serious standards. The rest, who could actually look at her as being a person, were scared off by either her position or her power. On that information alone, could she really be blamed for being aloof and holding herself separate. However, she belatedly realised she'd been standing there for around three minutes, just standing there silently. Several titters of laughter broke out, but she defiantly raised her head and gave Miss Trepe a measured look.

"Present." A sharp pain lanced through her head at that moment and she flinched involuntarily. "Unfortunately!" she added.

That raised several good natured laughs from the crowd.

"Miss Chere," Miss Trepe's voice caught her attention again, "would you please see me for a minute or two after the class. It'll only be for a moment."

Several people "oohed" in an antagonistic fashion, but Celes nodded.

Lightning saw her companion sit back down again and flashed her a smile.

"Guesses as to what that's about?"

"Most likely my hangover."

Lightning grinned slightly. Celes had been in bits that morning, vomiting everywhere and barely able to move she was in that much pain. The fact that she had been able to even attend this morning spoke volumes about her fortitude and strength. Below them, Miss Trepe was continuing.

"Cole, Locke."

That was him alright, the silver haired, bandanna wearing man who'd brought Celes back after her partying. A quick glance to her left confirmed Lightning's suspicions. Celes was watching the boy with an intense look. She knew that look. It was a mix of curiosity, suspicion and fear.

"I'm not sure he warrants that."

Celes muttered in response, "If he's gotten any secrets out of me, I'll have to make sure he doesn't talk."

"You're not thinking of killing him are you?"

Celes looked around and raised an eyebrow.

Lightning continued. "It's just that he'd be missed if he did die. He's friends with Edgar Figaro and with Setzer Gabbiani." The three of them were sitting in the same row, along with a giant of a man.

"I see your point, but I was just intending to talk to him and find out how much he knows first. I'm not Kefka, I'll not do anything rash."

The roll call over, Miss Trepe took them out of the lecture hall and down the corridors towards the training and sparring rooms. Aerith could guess the reason for it. When asked about training everyone always assumed physical combat. So that's where they were headed. As they got closer to the main training hall for warriors and knights, she could hear the sound of music, rock music, being played. As they got closer, Aerith heard Miss Trepe mutter.

"Please don't be doing what I think you are Banon." Was the plea under her breath as she pushed open the doors.

Inside the music was incredibly loud, amplified by the space, and Aerith saw one of the most ridiculous things she had ever seen. A young man was playing air guitar with a sword, dancing around with his back to the doors and singing. As they watched, the song slipped into the solo and the kid slid across the floor miming tapping the melody on the place where the fretboard should be at the same time.

Miss Trepe frowned as several of the students began to laugh at the sight and she marched over to the large stereo that was playing the music and hit the 'stop' button, just as the next verse began.

"_I got a whole months wages,"_

"_I haven't seen that much in ages,"_

"_I might spend it on a slaughter?"_

"_I'm moving to the Saucer!"_

"Stone cold sober and… Who touched my musi…" The young man had finally seemed to realise that he had an audience.

"Banon," Miss Trepe stated, "What are you doing? Where's Sir Auron and Sir Garamonde?"

The red haired young man seemed to gather himself together. "Miss Trepe, I asked Sir Auron to allow me to give a little run down on the different sword types and various other weapons that are here. I asked him to wait for a few minutes, so I could give a proper introduction to the safety measures and weight ratio's and other necessary parts to the study of hand to hand combat."

Aerith giggled as Miss Trepe asked, "So what was the music for?"

More chuckles came in the silence that followed before Banon replied, "Ambience."

Quistis arched one eyebrow. "Ambience."

"Yes Miss Trepe."

"I assume you can do without it for the moment."

"Of course, Miss Trepe."

Vincent watched as the young man walked over and picked up one rapier. When he spoke, he sounded much more sure of what he was doing, and there was an earnestness to his voice that said he really enjoyed his job. Ruby eyes watched his every move, the way he moved his hand over the blade with care and how he unconsciously seemed to balance on the balls of his feet. This kid knew what he was talking about.

"I know that most of you here will have at least a small amount of knowledge about swordplay and about the basics. I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to discuss what you are going to do with these weapons after training. Before using them, you must be in correct uniform and armour, as I will not be giving you any form of weapon should you not have the protective gear on. I don't care how skilled you are, that's the fact. Once you are done you give the weapons back to me and only to me. Even if Sir Garamonde or Sir Auron, ask you to give them your weapon at the end of training, you tell them I said no. If they need to take it off you, then they can tell me first. If you do not give it back to me. I will demand an explanation, and if you do not give me a satisfactory one, I will report you to the Headmaster. I don't care who you are."

At this point he cast a quick glance at the young Figaran King and towards the blond man in the white suit.

Banon continued. "Equally, for those of you who have brought your own weapons. These are guarded blades, with permanent barrier spells cast on their blades. If any of you have your own, I will need them for a few hours at the end of today. I'll be able to cast Barrier on them and make them safe. I would also ask that you do not carry them openly in the corridors. I can hold onto them here, or if necessary I can give you sword cases that will allow you to carry them, but I'm afraid I can't let you carry them around openly. Same with the guns for any of you that have them."

Vincent smiled as he drew Cerberus from its holster. "Would you like mine now?"

Most people in the room flinched at the sight of the huge, triple barrelled, .45 caliber handgun, but the sword keeper smiled.

"I'd appreciate that, but you technically take your weapons off the Ballistics trainer. I'll take it now though."

Vincent wordlessly held it out. Banon stretched out his own hand and held it under Vincent's palm. Vincent smiled. This guy passed. He dropped the pistol.

"Thanks." Murmured the red head.

Leon watched all of this exchange with some amusement, then noted the new arrivals. Two tall men, both grey haired and both of them carrying katana's.

"Everything in order Banon?"

The red headed sword keeper snapped to attention. "Yes sir, everything is running well and I've aquainted all of the new students with the rules."

"Well done." Leon watched as Sir Auron turned his attention to the young woman heading their class. "Miss Trepe, I assume it is alright with you if Sir Garamonde and I take it from here?"

Miss Trepe nodded. "Of course, Sir Auron. I'll be in my classroom if needed."

Auron gestured for Sir Garamonde to take over as Miss Trepe left the room.

Up close for the first time Leon realised the features of this man were stern, his eyes hard under bushy eyebrows tinged with grey, much more than was in Auron's face. But there was also a measure of contemplation there as well, their instructor was sizing them up, to see if they fit his criteria.

"I will give fifty gil to the man among thee who is capable of making me take a step back. If any of thee believeth that they have sufficient power to fight me, thou hast this one oppurtunity to take thy shot."

Leon watched as a couple of the students helped themselves to swords from the rack provided by Banon. All the while Sir Garamonde stood still, his hands folded in front of him. Finally they were ready.

"All right," Sir Garamonde swept out his katana, it's blade ringing as it came out of the scabbard, but hazing slightly as the barrier spell made itself known, "whichever of you wishes to take first strike, do so."

This should be very interesting.

* * *

I'm really looking forward to writing the first proper sword fight of this fic.


End file.
